Minecraft: Searching for the Truth
by Xanderush305
Summary: A young man who is a part of a group/tribe called the Gargantians who are the guardians of Minecraftia , they were attacked by Herobrine's army. Only one tribe member survived the attack and he is the only one to save Minecraftia from Herobrine's plot. On his way he shall meet friends and foes alike. (Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or the Mob Talker Characters)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hi/Hello there everybody I'm Xanderush305(Zand-rush) a new writer with my pal Chromeanxiety who's been training me for this kinda stuff , bare with me if I may make a mistake or two so tell me in the reviews what you think about my story , if there's things to add or remove so let's get this show on the road. **

**This story is about a young man named Xander who set out on a journey to search for the truth of his existence and along the way he shall meet friends who will be there to support and help him on the way.**

**? Perspective:**

The sun was shining, the wind was blowing and the birds were chirping I woke up to my surprise I was in the woods at the bottom of a cliff (stange place to be huh?) I stood up and wiped my dusty self , Oops ! I forgot to tell you how I looked like I had black perfectly comed hair , my height was about 5'9 and my weight (wouldn't want to talk about) I wore a long black/blue checkered coat and a grey plaid T-shirt with a clover shaped silver pendant that hung from my neck, bellow I wore black slacks and blue/orange rubber shoes. Ok , enough with myself on with the story , now where was I? oh yes ! I dusted my clothes and began to ask myself " Who am I and what happened? " so I checked my inventory for any clues on my indentity and luckily i found a piece of torned paper which said "Name:Xander" , I guess that answers my first question but what about my second question ? I stared at the cliff and said "Did I fall from the top?" but it didn't seem that i fell cause I did not have a single scratch on me , and so i sighed heavily and started walking to look if there would be anyone nearby , it lasted for about 3hours and finally on top of a hill I saw a village I was overjoyed , i kept jumping up and down due to happiness , I then accidentally slipped i slid down the hill by accident and landed with a thud so oncemore I stood up dusted myself and began walking towards town .

Xander: (looking around) I wonder where I am?

then I saw a sign which said "Welcome to Wellspring Village, Minecraftia" as I was standing right there reading the sign an old man who looked like an old cowboy approached me and said:

Old Man: Hey sonny!

Xander: uhhh ... can-can i help you sir?

Old Man: Would ye tell why wer ye just standin around and doin nothin dont ye have anywhere else to go to?

Xander: Actually the truth is i really dont have anywhere else to go nor anything to do.

Old Man: Is that so? (scratching chin)

Xander: Yes , that seems to be the case here .

Old Man: Ye sure about that?

Xander: Yes sir , I just found myself unconsious in the woods andbegan walking to my luck that I found this village.

Old Man: hmmmm ...

Xander: uhhh si-sir?

Old Man: It seems to me ye got amnesia it's one nasty vermin let's ye forgot all yer memories but dont worry I got something for ye that might hep one of yer problems.

Xander: Re-really?!

Old Man: Yep , so just shut yer trap and follow me!

**Xander's Perspective:**

After he said that we began to walk across town and at the end of it was a huge iron gate , he talked to one of the guards and he opened the gate to let us in then we walked right pass huge plantations of wheat,melons,pumpkins,carrots,potatoes and mushrooms (red and brown) also there were barns and chicken coops everywhere I began to wonder did this old man own this all then after about 2min we were in front of a huge mansion made out of birch wood and stone bricks , then he faced me and started talking.

Old Man: Let me first ask ye a question sonny!

Xander: (surprised) and what would that be?

Old Man: If ye wer told that ye could live in this mansion with the owner as long as ye helped out with the farmin would ye agree to take the job?

Xander: (making a unasured face) _I already know where this is going but I'll go with the flow and say "Sure why not?" _(Note: Italic sentences means talking in the mind , ex. Xander's Mind) Sure why not sir !

Old Man: Then ye got yer self a deal sonny!

Xander:It's Xander err ... Mr?

Bob: Call me Bob I'm the owner of this here mansion and plantation welcome to the business Xander.

Xander: Thanks Mr. Bob.

Bob: Ye start tomorrow sonny so fell free to look around the place if ye want and if ye want to know where you will sleep just ask my wife Layla she'll show ye to yer room.

Xander: Thanks , I'll be just looking around town for a bit be back before sunset.

So after that I went to town to do a little window shopping and cafe hunting , I was so busy enjoying my time I didn't realize what time is it and when I realized it was turning dark i hurried back to the mansion I was so in a hurry I bump into a young lady , she had her hair tied up using a pink bow and was wearing a pink robe and was carrying some groceries which she dropped due to our colition so I ...

Xander: I-I'm so sorry miss I was in hurry that i did not see where i was going , (picking up an apple) here let me give you a hand.

?: (standing up and dusting her clothes) next time you should be more careful and look where your going *sigh* but i accept your apology.

Xander: (sparkling eyes) really ?! you mean it!

?: uhhh ye-yeah anyways why were you in a hurry?

Xander: cause it's getting dark and I should head back.

?: Wait ! before you leave tell me what's your name and where you live?

Xander: why should I ?

?: (connecting both index fingers) cause I want you to be my friend , you seem to be a kind and cheerful person.

Xander: (smiling awkwardly) _This village is weird first i get to stay at rich guys mansion despite that he only met me for about 5 sec same as this girl , she met me for nearly 5 sec and now she is asking me to be her friend am i that lucky? anyways I better not let down this chance to have a friend _. *sigh* My name is Xander and I live or should i say temporarily live in Mr. Bob's house , by the way what's your name ?

Mella: (smiling) It's Mella and I live by the apartment next to the town square on the 3rd floor.

Xander: (waving) I'll see you tomorrow or you can come visit.

that's when I did an epic fail when turned around I tripped and fell in the fountain we were sitting on and when I rose fro the water squirting some water out of my mouth I saw Mella laughing she said:

Mella: (laughing) Man your funny Xander!

Xander:*sigh* anyways I'll be taking my leave (standing up and walking away) see you tomorrow!

Mella: Ok see ya.

After that I ran back home dripping wet and when I entered the house Mrs. Layla greeted me with a smile and led me to my room and there I changed , ofcourse without her around then I came down stairs for dinner and then I went to bed early to start up early...

that Morning ...

Xander: (rubbing eyes and getting out of bed) *yawn* Morning already? anyways time for farming!

I went out of the house to see Mella in front of the door ...

Mella: (smiling) Good Morning Xander! had a good night sleep?

Xander: (shocked face) ho-how did you get in here?!

Mella: I got in because I work here most of the villagers work here you know.

Xander: re-really ?! we-well anyways I think is time to get dirty

Mella: yeah now let's go!

**Mella's Perspective:**

When i said we should start he hurried to the fields and waited for me there, though he was just a beginner he had some kind of instincts in farming but still i had to teach him how cause he sometimes screws up like he accidentally took a rock and put it in the basket mistaken for a potato when he found out he felt dumb cause he couldnt tell which is which also he was fun to have with cause he is a jolly one , the farmers also enjoys his company even Mr. Bob and Mrs. Layla agrees that he's fun to have he may seem jolly,clumsy,open-minded but he is also a kind,generous and friendly person after that his first day with us was a blast everyone agreed that he should stay with us , he said "Sure why not? having people around and friends to be is so much fun"

Xander: (wiping sweat off) *sigh* today was fun I cant wait for tomorrow.

Mella: (smiling) yeah me too see you tomorrow (waving) bye Xander.

Xander: (waving) bye Mella see you tomorrow

I was so tired that time that I just took a bath and instantly fell asleep on my bed.

**Narrator's Perspective:**

As the days goes by Xander enjoys farming along side the villagers he treated them as family but still deep in Xander's mind he still thinks on what really happened that day but even if he feels sad or puzzled Mella cheers him up , she became his best friend every weekdays he would work in the fields and during weekends he would go fishing or just plain doze off village life became normal for Xander until one day he woke up to sound of some farmers panicking and went to check it out he learnt something was in the village square so he went there to his surprise to see what was in the middle of the crowd...

Xander: (surprised) what the ?! what are they doing?

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of "Minecraft: Searching for the Truth" tell me if there is anything needed in my story for Im just a beginner , I would also like to thank Chromeanxiety for his support and sorry also for the hung up on making my deput on March 31 - April 1 cause my mom wouldnt let me touch the computer for a week so anyways take care and Goodnight/day to you all :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Creeper Encounter**

I woke up to the sound of some villager's panicking and talking about something that was in the town square, I was curious on what was happening in town so I got out of bed , changed into my usual style and immediately went to town that's when I saw what was happening , there I saw in the middle was a young girl about my age who was wearing a creeper hoodie along with brown gloves , below she wore a green mini skirt , a pair of green leggings and green doll shoes . She was covered in bruises and her clothes were all dirty , the villagers around her were shouting " Get out of our town ! " it seemed that she was about to cry that's when I stepped in and said ...

Xander: Stop this right now! , what do you think your doing to this girl ?!

Villager 1: Can't you see for your self that the one your shielding there is freaking creeper, if we don't get rid of her she'll destroy some establishments and kill us all!

Xander: before you do that let's us ask her what would be her business here?

Villager 2: Are you crazy?! before that happens we'll be all dead !

Xander: Did she do anything harmful to any of you? or maybe did she hurt any of of you?

Villager 2: well... that's errr... ummmm?

Xander: see she did not do anything to any of you, now why would you start yelling at her without any proof she did something which is not good!

suddenly Mr. Bob walks straight into the crowd and in front of me ...

Mr. Bob: Okay, that's enough screamin' and yellin' let's here what the girl has to say. (raising his hand making a pause sign)

Villager 1: but Mr. Bob ! why?

Mr. Bob: Shut yer trap first and listen to what she has to say, go on Xander ask her what she wants.

Xander: Thanks Mr. Bob (turning around) okay miss now tell us what are you doing in our town?

?: okay ... I-I'll talk it started as I entered this town without knowing where was I, so I tried asking one of the passerby's for directions but one's I asked a lady who was carrying groceries she screamed and said "Help a creeper !" then everyone began to backward a bit leaving me in the middle that's when they started to shout at me to leave or else.

Xander: hmmm ... is that the truth?! is that what really happened?

?: ye-yes I'm telling the truth!

she said that with puppy dog eyes

Villager 3: Do you expect to believe her ?

Xander: It's okay she's telling the truth no more or less .

Crowd: WHAT ?!

Villager 1: are you crazy?!

Mr. Bob: Okay , that;s enough reactions fer' one day now everybody back to what ye wer doin' a while ago.

Villager 2: bu-but Mr. Bob 1

Mr. Bob: don't ye believe in what the boy said? give him a chance to prove himself right but if he's wrong he's gotta pay, right Xander?

Xander: Yes, I'll be the one to take responsibility if anything goes wrong.

Mr. Bob: Ye better be ! now of to daily lives everybody go back to what ye wer doin' .

**Xander's Perspective:**

Everyone left except for me I had to talk to this girl and have to take care of her but still even after what happened everyone seems to be eyeing on us (creepy right?!) , anyways I came closer to her and looked at her directly , she was still crying so I said :

Xander: Come on stop crying already , everything is alright now there's nothing to worry about (wiping a tear of her face).

?: okay ... tha-thank you for your help a while ago I-I really appreciate it (wiping her face with her sleeve)

Xander: (smiling) now how about you tell me what's your name?

Cupa: it's Cu-cupa , my name is Cupa and yours?

Xander: it's Xander nice to meet you Cupa !(putting out a hand for a hand shake)

Cupa: it's nice to meet you too (doing a hand shake with Xander)

Xander: Come on follow me I'll take you to where I live , there we shall talk about your problem.

Cupa: Oh! okay that's nice of you (smiling)

Xander: Ok, let's go!

and so we walked towards Mr. bob's house while being stared at by people (still creepy) though Cupa was beside she can't help but stay closer to me cause she was still a bit frightened and on the way I can't help but notice that she was blushing while she stayed close to me (could she have a liking towards me?) , then we arrived at the house entered it and showed her to my room (not to do anything weird that is) and told her stay there for a while so I can get some bandages , food/drinks and something else to wear.

Xander: (opening the door to let her in) okay Cupa stay right here and I'll be right back (closing the door)

Cupa: (blushing) su-sure don't worry about me . _wo-wow I thought no one was gonna side me cause I'm a creeper and also I can't believe they misunderstood me to be hostile , go-good thing that Xander was there to defend me , what a kind-hearted and understanding man ._

**Cupa's Perspective:**

As I was talking to myself I did not notice Xander entered the room and that he was already in front of me and when i looked up he just smiled at me and asked if everything was okay so I said:

Cupa: (blushing) umm...uhhh... Xa-Xander why did you decide to help me out?

Xander: (scratching his head) hmmmmm? why did I do that was it because you were in need or was it just out of the blue?

Cupa: (tilting her head) seriously ?! you don't know why you helped me?

Xander: (sitting down) Anyways let me ask you a question , what happened to you and why were you all bruised?

Cupa: (sitting down) well you see I ran away from home which was the Creeper Kingdom cause I was forced to marry someone I didn't like so I escaped and got lost as well , sometimes I would trip or fall and be attacked by hostile mobs it's a good thing that I survived and after a few days I found this village and hoped to get some help but I never knew that that would be the reactions of the villager's and so on until you arrived.

Xander: (putting his hand on his chin) hmmmm , I see your problem do you plan on going back to the Creeper Kingdom? or will you stay here for a while more?

Cupa: (connecting both index fingers repeatedly) ummm, if it's okay with you could I stay here with you for a while? I mean if it's okay?

Xander: (smiling) Sure, there's nothing wrong as long as you won't make trouble or anything then...

Cupa: sure!sure! no problem don't worry I won't do anything wrong .

Xander: (wrapping a bandage around her arm) then okay you can stay but first let's take care of your bruises and wounds.

Cupa: (smiling) right!

And so after that dramatic experience this morning I told her to rest in my room but i'll come back cause I still got work to do and chores to finish , when I came back she was fast asleep on my bed and so I took a pillow a lied on the floor to see what will happen tomorrow (I hope everything will be alright)

**Author's Note: **

**So did you like Chapter 2 of Minecraft: Searching for the Truth , I hope you did and if not you could leave some of your comments or ideas in the reviews for me to know more of what you think about it. I would also like to thank SylentDoom on his little tip for me thanks ! and anyways take care and have a Good Day/Night everyone :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Departure**

**Xander's Perspective:**

As I woke up this morning I realized that it was already late yet I still feel sleepy , I stood up did some stretching's and look around I saw Cupa still asleep on my bed soooooo I went down cause I wouldn't want to wake up a young lady who's having her beauty sleep. I came down to the dining room to see that Mr. Bob and Mrs. Layla already eating their breakfast so I joined in and ate mine too, before leaving I took some food with me to my room for Cupa to eat when she wakes up then I shall be off to the fields! though I told Cupa in the note I left for her alongside the food that she could just stay inside , she ignored it and followed me to the fields! the reactions of some people when they saw her but I calmed the down before they could scream but as days go by the villagers got used to Cupa's presence are now a bit less tense around but still keeping an eye on us (feels like stalking already, seriously!). Anyways they got used to her and so did I , she now and then helps with the chores though she's a bit clumsy and timid cause when she feels uneasy or scared she runs to me then hides behind me (I guess she feels more safe around me) , sometimes people ask us if were a couple (of course were not we just happen to be close) anyways everyone got used to her and there wasn't any more problems but one day Cupa approached me in the afternoon and told me this:

Cupa: ummmm ... Xander I think that it's time for me to go back home.

Xander: (a surprise expression was shown on his face) Really?!

Cupa: Ye-yeah I plan to leave tomorrow at dawn (looking at the sun)

Xander: (turns around and walks away) then I wish the best of luck (making good bye sign)

Cupa: (grabs Xander's coat to stop him) Wa-wait!

Xander: (looks at Cupa with a questioning face) hmmmm?! What seems to be the problem Cupa?

Cupa: (blushing while connecting both index fingers) We-well yo-you see I wanted you to accompany back ho-home to the Creeper Kingdom...

Xander: (turns around to face Cupa) Why me? Plus I think you could handle it by yourself and ... Oomph?!

Cupa: (cover's Xander's mouth) You do remember that there are hostile mobs out there and that I need someone to protect and you're the only one I know who could protect me and ... Oomph?! (blushes then releases the hands that's covering Xander's mouth)

Xander: (cover's Cupa's mouth) *sigh* Fine I'll do it, I'll help you get home but I don't have a weapon to use plus how do we get to the Creeper Kingdom?

Cupa: (removes Xander's hands) I can answer the question on how to get to the Creeper kingdom but for the weapon I have no idea.

Xander: I thought you did not know how?!

Cupa: Yeah I did say that but that's a different thing on location but I know where the Wolf Kingdom is and they are the partners of this land cause they know every inch of this land so they should know where my home is plus I have a friend there he could probably help us whatsoever.

Xander: Well I guess problem one is solved but what about problem two the weapon.

?: I can fix that!

Xander/Cupa: Huh?! (turning around)

When we turned around we saw Mr. Bob smiling at us then …

Xander: (smiling unasurely) uhhh ... Mr. Bob were you listening to us?

Mr. Bob: (smiling) It's so good to be young ain't I right?

Xander/Cupa: (tilting their heads) Seriously!

Mr. Bob: Well anyways I know yer problems with weaponry and all so I decided to give you a special sword given to me by my pirate friend.

Xander: (sparkling eyes) Really?!

Mr. Bob: Sure follow me (turning around and starts walking)

**Cupa's Perspective:**

When Mr. Bob said that he started walking towards the and so we followed him into the basement which we never knew he had and then in front of a double chest he stopped then opened it and took out a Dual Iron Cutlass with Golden Handles it also seems that it has some enchantments on it, I do agree it look s pretty awesome then he showed it to Xander and gave to him then he said...

Mr. Bob: Xander I'm entrusting you this Cutlasses this are very special weapons that wer given to me by a pirate friend this swords have the enchantment of Sharpness, Fire Aspect and Knockback at full capacity it's very powerful so be careful with it.

Xander: (bowing) Thank you! Thank you! Mr. Bob you gave me my own weapon I'm so happy and don't worry I'll use it well.

Mr. Bob: Now get packing for yer trip tomorrow, I know wer ye headin' the Wolf Kingdom am I right? I'll give you a map to show where it is. (looks at Cupa) Sorry Cupa but I don't have a map for the Creeper Kingdom.

Cupa: (smiling) Don't worry it's okay!

Mr. Bob: Now off with you get packin for tomorrow I'll be waitin for ya by the porch in the morning so get lots of sleep and check on what yer bringing properly; okay? (making a check mark)

Xander: Sure and thanks for your concern.

Mr. Bob: Don't mention it.

**Xander's Perspective:**

That night I was overjoyed and excited cause I have my own sword (AWESOME!) then I started packing the stuff we needed, so here's the list: 2 Iron Axes, Pickaxes, Shovels then 2 stacks of Bread, Apples, Cooked Steak, Cooked Chicken also 2 Water Bottles (cause I wouldn't want to share one with Cupa it's embarrassing), 4 Golden Apples, 4 Instant Healing Potions, 2 Sleeping bags, 30 Torches and a Tent to sleep in. I gave the others to Cupa just in case and so we slept early that night so we can get up early the next morning …

Xander: Goodnight Cupa ...

Cupa: Goodnight to you too Xander ...

the next day we woke up as scheduled and Mr. Bob was waiting at the porch to give us each a map to the Wolf Kingdom and so we set off on a journey to the Wolf Kingdom (Hope something good happens)

**Author's Note:**

**So that's the end of Chapter 3 on Minecraft: Searching for the Truth I hope you enjoyed my third chapter and you know what to do if you want to tell me something just review me or private message me so I'll know anyways I hope you have a Good Day/Night bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Festival of the Arctic Wolves Part 1**

**Xander's Perspective:**

So after we left town our destination was the Wolf Kingdom which was in the north between two snowy mountains in the middle of a spruce forest , my mission or duty was to accompany Cupa back to the Creeper Kingdom (this gonna be a long walk). She also said she has a friend that will help escort us to the Creeper Kingdom , and so we kept on walking and walking until we reached the start of the Spruce Forest there was we noticed that there was a path in the middle , so it seems were on the right track then we decided to take a break and sat on a fallen log for a while and eat our food while were at it, we were both really hungry cause we ate about 2 Bread , 2 Cooked Steak and 1 Apple, after eating we sat under a tree for a while and chatted that's when I remembered something since Cupa is part Creeper she must have some kind of explosive power or something so I decided to ask her if she has some kind of power and she said …

Cupa: (frowning) Well in a way I do have some kind of power.

Xander: (a curious expression shown on his face) Why what's the problem?

Cupa: Well you see , have you heard of the energy that runs through people's body.

Xander: Well yes I have heard of it from Mr. Bob it's called Aura right?

Cupa: Yes your correct it is called Aura and each one has it's own distinct nature, for example mine is an explosive aura when I focus that energy on a certain part of my body whatever I do to that part will have an explosive effect on the target but will not damage me cause the Aura that's on my hand protected me from inflicting damage on myself, if I focus it on my hand and punch this rock it will either get thrown away pretty far or get shattered to pieces.

Xander: Wow that's amazing! I did not know you could do such a thing.

Cupa: Yes but … (looking down on the ground)

Xander: But what Cupa?

Cupa: But I can't still focus my Aura on one spot and if I do I couldn't take the explosions recoil so I'm the one who get's blown away! It feels embarrassing I'm just useless. (tears dropping)

Xander: (patting her head) Aww come on Cupa, cheer up it's not like it's the end of the world if you can't do it, plus you can still practice doing it, I bet if you keep practicing on how to focus your Aura I bet you can do it.

Cupa: (looks at me with tears still dropping) Re-really you think I can do it.

Xander: No Cupa, I know you can do it. (then wipes her tears off and smiles)

Cupa: Your right Xander I can do it as long as I have the will to keep going on! (standing up)

Xander: Now that's the spirit Cupa! You can start doing it right now if you'd like?"

Cupa: Yeah your right! I'll start doing it right now and show you how explosive my Aura is.

**Xander's Perspective:**

The moment she said that she stood up and looked at me with a smile a few moments later I saw that she was trying to focus it on her hands but she failed the first try after several attempts she finally did it I can feel that her Aura has flowed through her hands and is now completely focused , she then turned around and said it cheerfully **"I did it Xander I did it I actually did it!" **I smiled back at her and made a thumbs up sign. She then tried to to punch a rock and turn it into a million pieces but after she shattered the rock the explosion back fired and sent her flying towards me I was pretty surprised that she slammed right into me and landed on my lap, though it was painful I'm glad she didn't get to feel what I just felt when she slammed me into a tree (pretty painful if you asked me) I looked down and noticed that she was blushing a deep red she said…

Cupa: (blushing deeply) Ummm … uhh … Xa-Xander are you a-alright?

Xander: Uhhh … yeah I'm good, though that was really painful. (rubbing my back)

Cupa: *sigh* I'm glad you didn't get hurt real badly.

Xander: (smiling) But I'm proud of you Cupa you were able to focus your Aura on a single spot though you still can't handle the recoil, at least you've accomplished something today.

Cupa: Yeah it looks like I did! YEAH I DID IT!

After that she immediately hugged me and whispered **"Thanks Xander I appreciate your help." **I blushed deeply and said …

Xander: Umm … Cupa you can stop hugging me now. (taps her back)

Cupa: (blushes a little then scratches the back of her head and sticks out a tongue playfully) Oh! So-sorry Xander I forgot hehehe.

Xander: And can you get off of me now your kinda heavy.

Cupa: Hmph! (crossing her arms)

Xander: Anyways let's start walking to the Wolf Kingdom and we better hurry before the sun goes down" (stands up and dusts his clothes)

Cupa: Right! (jumps in the air)

**Xander's Perspective:**

We began walking again for a strait 2 hours then we arrived at the entrance of the Wolf Kingdom at about dusk that's when we got surrounded by wolves that were snarling at us Cupa seemed calm but I was sweating bullets here , I wouldn't want to be dog food I said to myself that's when we heard a whistle coming from the side behind a big spruce tree we turned to the sound and then a guy stepped out he had Silver colored hair with dog ears on both sides , he was a bit muscular , his eye color was black and for clothing he wore a white hoody jacket which was half open to see inside he wore a black colored shirt and below was black jeans and sneakers and a wolf tail of course, for his weapon he had 2 sickles each in one hand he looked pretty fierce so I decided to take out one of my cutlasses but Cupa stopped me then she came closer to the guy and said …

Cupa: (chuckling) Oh stop with the acting Chrome you know it's me and I know it's you.

Chrome: Well I guess I'm not good with acting huh?

Xander: Chrome? (tilts head)

Cupa: Yes, Xander his name is Chrome his the friend I've been telling you about.

Xander: Wait so this guy right here is the one your telling me who will help us get you back to the Creeper Kingdom.

Cupa: Yep!

Chrome: Oh! So your lost again and still can't remember where your home is Cupa, you know for a princess you sure need to know where your home is in case you get lost.

Xander: Yeah she really needs to know whe … wait a second, Chrome di-did you say she was a Princess! (a surprise expression shown on his face)

Chrome: Uhhh yeah you did hear me right? I did say she was a princess, you now only know! I bet Cupa didn't tell you before has she?"

I nodded in agreement cause she never told me before of her being a princess and all that's when I turned around and looked at her straight into her eyes she then smiled back at me weirdly as if saying **"I'm sorry I didn't tell you"** I sighed after wards and looked at Chrome who was whistling I then approached him and said …

Xander: Nice to meet you Chrome.

Chrome: Nice to meet you too Xander.

**Xander's Perspective:**

Then we shook hands after that he told us that we should see Princess Lone in the castle and so he led us there on the way I saw people and half wolves hanging bandanas, decorating there stores and cleaning the place up, it seems that there's gonna be a festival of some sort around here, I wonder what it is? Anyways we kept walking and passed a huge drawbridge leading inside the castle there we saw many paintings and doors I was so amazed but Cupa wasn't cause she's probably been here already then we stopped in front of huge wooden door that has carvings of wolves on it, right next to it on the left side I also saw the same door but a little smaller there was a label on top the said **"Training Hall" **hmm I'm interested to check it out and to some training myself but I don't have any permission yet so I have to wait. The doors in front of us opened a great hall was in the middle and at the end was a throne where probably Princess Lone would be sitting on and then there were 10 guards on each side of the hall it seemed that it is well guarded, Chrome then led us to Princess Lone when I saw her she had long Silver colored hair and pair of dog ears too , she was wearing a long silver coat that was covering her whole body I began to wonder why but I wouldn't want to ask if she's wearing something else underneath or not (I wouldn't want to make a first bad impression) anyways she looked at us and said …

Lone: Cupa is that you?

Cupa: Hey! Long time no see Loney how have you been?

Lone: Meh … I've been doing fine, how about you? It seems you need my help for you to get back home am I right? (chuckling)

**Cupa's Perspective:**

Loney after making fun of me looked at Xander with curiosity then she asked who he might be, then Xander knelt down and said **"It is an honor to meet you Princess Lone my name is Xander I'm a friend of Cupa who has promised her that he will accompany her and protect her till she get's home safely."** I was so embarrassed of what Xander said my face turned red as blood (not literally) then Loney and Chrome looked at me and smiled, I thought couldn't handle the pressure I thought I was gonna explode cause I know that Loney and Chrome are gonna tease me later, I was going break by the minute then Xander stood up and said **"If you would be so kind to help escort us back to the Creeper Kingdom I would be truly grateful." **then Loney said ...

Lone: (a sad expression shown on her face) I'm sorry but I can't do that just yet.

Cupa: But why Loney?

Lone: Because tomorrow is the Festival of the Arctic Wolves did you not notice the decorations outside?

Cupa: Oh yeah the decorations outside I thought it was for something else.

Lone: Well anyways we couldn't help escort you right now but if you'd like you could stay here at the castle until the 3 day celebration is over?

Cupa: We would love to right Xander?

Xander: Uhh sure there's no problem but what exactly is the Festival of the Arctic Wolves?

Chrome: Well for beginners it is a Festival held every year during the month of October to thank the Ancient wolf spirits who keep protecting us from danger.

Lone: Yes that is correct this spirits that helped us throughout the years have been always here to protect us but a long time ago we did not have this kind of protectors.

Xander: (he crossed his arms and tilted his head) Then how did you get them?

Lone: Well the Gargantians came to this kingdom one day to see that it was in ruins and many lives were killed due to often raids and attacks, so they decided that they should summon and communicate with the Ancient Arctic Wolf spirits to defend it's own kind, the spirits agreed to do it and ever since they have been watching us and protecting us from harm though they cannot always protect us with their own strength that's why we trained ourselves even more so we will not always rely on them.

Xander: Interesting background story but who are the Gargantians?

Lone: Oh! They are the defenders of this land but recently… .

Xander: But what? What happened?

Lone: They were attacked and overpowered by Herobrine's army and not a single one of them survived and with them out of the picture Herobrine and his army have been attacking and conquering villages, luckily not a single Kingdom has fallen yet.

Xander: (a sad expression shown on his face) Oh I see this is really terrible.

Lone: But no need to worry let's just have fun tomorrow at festival, okay? (making a thumbs up)

Cupa: Umm so where are we gonna sleep Loney?

Lone: Oh yeah sorry about that, Xander will sleep in Chrome's room and you will sleep with me

Cupa: I see so will be going now okay Loney?

Lone: Sure no problem

**Xander's Perspective:**

After that Cupa and I went out of the hall and headed for our rooms, good thing Cupa knows where Lone's room is and lucky for me I Chrome's room is next to hers, so we agreed to see each other later in the afternoon after our quick nap to refresh our body and so we went inside our rooms and finally I can can rest I put my things next to the couch and decided to sleep there and so I fell asleep and that's when it happened …

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 4 of Minecraft: Searching for the Truth, stay tuned for Part two of this Chapter and also I would like to thank all those people who have been supporting me and reading my FanFiction I really appreciate it and with that have a Good Day/Night to you all :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Festival of the Arctic Wolves Part 2**

**Xander's Dream:**

I was in front of a village which was on fire I was pretty surprised and scared at the same time their were also dead bodies everywhere and then Herobrine emerged out of the flames , I was paused in fright then Herobrine spoke and said** "It seems you're the last one standing boy or should I say Xander the chief's son who is in line to being the Gargantians new leader, now that everything you love is dead I think your up next." **He smirked then laughed loudly he began to walk closer to me then he opened his hand and pointed it at me, I felt a strong Aura coming out of his hand and he said **"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!" ** I thought I was done just then a forceful blow that came from my right sent Herobrine flying towards a rock and he got slammed right into it I looked towards the direction of the attack and saw a guy in white coating and wore black jeans, he was covered in blood and barely standing I screamed **"DAD!" **and he looked at me and said with a smile **"Don't worry Xander just get out of here!" **and so I ran then I heard Herobrine call to his army to chase after me so I ran faster until I reached a cliff, I was cornered! I didn't know what to do but Herobrine's army kept getting closer so I was going break by the minute then I saw the army came out of the bushes and headed towards me I had no choice I had to jump and so I did, as I fell I saw the army head back and then I fainted as I fell.

**End of Dream …**

**Xander's Perspective:**

I woke up and jumped out of the couch, I was breathing heavily and was sweating bullets I looked around and remembered I was in the Wolf Kingdom, I sighed with relief that I wasn't falling of a cliff but that's when I remembered the dream **"What was it about could it mean that my memory is finally returning to me?" **I scratched the back of my head I was confused and a bit wreak but anyways at least I got a piece of my memory back and it seems I was the heir to becoming the leader of the Gargantians, could it be true? I must confirm if it's the truth or not but for now I'll just keep it a secret from everyone. Oops! I nearly forgot that I agreed that I would see Cupa this afternoon after our nap, so I got out of the couch and took deep breaths first then I went out of the room and knocked at Lone's room and when I did Lone came out and so I said …

Xander: Ummm … good afternoon Princess Lone may I speak with Cupa?

Lone: You can address me as Lone or Loney if you'd like okay?

Xander: Uhhh … sure but can I speak with Cupa?

Lone: No can do Xander. (shaking her head in disagreement)

Xander: Huh?! But why Lone?

Lone: Well of course you can't she's still asleep, you wouldn't want to wake a up girl whose having her beauty now would you?

Xander: Well I guess shouldn't wake her so please tell her this okay? Please tell her to meet by the training hall.

Lone: Sure but why the training hall? (crossing her arms and tilting her head)

Xander: Well I'll be training there for a while to hone my skills if it's okay with you?

Lone: Sure no problem you can use it but why would you like to talk to her. (tilting her head)

Xander: Well I'm gonna take her around for a walk and that's it.

Lone: Oh now that's sweet of you Xander taking a girl for an afternoon stroll. (smiling deviously while covering part of her mouth)

Xander: (turns around and blushes) We-well anyways tell her to see at the Training hall. (walks away)

Lone: Don't worry I'll tell her about it.

**Lone's Perspective:**

The moment Xander was out of sight Cupa woke up and rubbed her eyes she yawned then looked at me and said groggily **"Hmmm? Lone what are you doing by the door?" **I faced her and smiled she then tilted her head and asked why then I told her that Xander would be taking her for an afternoon stroll and she should meet him in the Training hall she immediately blushed and so I said with a chuckle **"It seems that his taking you on a date, you better get ready and I just got the perfect dress for you." **Cupa was a little embarrassed but she then agreed that I should help her …

**Meanwhile with Xander …**

Xander: (walking) *yawn* mmmm … I'm still sleepy but I want to do a little work out and practice my sword skills.

As I kept walking I finally arrived at the Training hall and when I opened it I saw Chrome wielding hi sickles like a baws (Yeah Chrome your the man!) then he looked at me and called out …

Chrome: Hey! Xander what are you doing here?

Xander: What do you think? Of course I'm here to train myself what else can there be?

Chrome: Hmm … well it seems that your still not good with combat do you want me to help you?

Xander: Well sure I don't see anything wrong with it so let's do this!

**Chrome's Perspective:**

Well I asked Xander if he wanted my help in Training his self and so he agreed to it and so we began I thought him different things in combat and he paid close attention (He even took note's what is this gym class?!)I told him that in fighting or sword wielding he should pay attention to his surroundings , enemy , and it's movements I also showed him the different pressure points in a persons body which can be used to an advantage and also told him that you can In fuse your weapon with your own Aura and deliver powerful blows depending on your Aura's nature and whether it's weak or strong (How do I know all of this stuff? Well it's because I'm a professional in combat and had years of experience hehehe) , well anyways when we were finished Xander said he needed to go cause he had something important to do and so he left.

Xander: (running) Man! What time is it already I might be late! It's not like it's a big deal or anything but still I …

**Xander's Perspective:**

Okay so I was running pretty fast back to Lone's room to see Cupa and when I arrived I immediately knocked on the door, Lone then responded and said** "Just wait a second!"** just what is happening in there I could hear Cupa saying **"but…but…but"** and then Lone's was like **"Don't worry you'll be fine" **then the door opened, my jaw dropped to the ground (not literally) then I scratched my eyes to see if what I'm seeing is correct do you know what I saw it was Cupa but why is she dressed like she's going on a date or something (not that it's bad or anything but still …) she was wearing a green dress that reached just above her knee it had creeper face in the middle still wearing green stockings and doll shoes and on her head she wore a pink ribbon that tied her hair (I don't know if it means much for you but for me I was about to faint) and so I said …

Xander: (blushing) Cu-Cupa why a-are you dre-dressed like that?!

Cupa: (looking away and blushing) We-well I wanted a different get up before we go for an afternoon stroll, why is there aproblem?

Xander: No not all it's just that you look really cute in it tha-that's all (blushing)

Cupa: (blushing and smiling) Re-really?! I look cute Xander!

Xander: (blushing while looking away and scratching his cheek) Ye-yeah you do we-well anyways shall we?

Cupa: Yes, let's go

Just after we started walking away Lone heads out of her room and yells …

Lone: GOOD LUCK YOU LOVE BIRDS!

We turned around and yelled back …

Xander&amp;Cupa: WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!

Lone: (giggling) I bet those two will get along just fine. (going back inside her room)

Xander: (looking back) *sigh* Well at least she's back in her room again. (walking)

Cupa: Ye-yeah at least I won't be hearing anymore teasing *sigh* (walking)

**Cupa's Perspective:**

So w started walking together out of the palace and into town we saw that many were still decorating and putting up some lights then we saw a poster that listed the events that will happen in the three day festival it said **"1****st**** day: Wolf Race, Meat eating contest, Treasure hunt ~ 2****nd**** day: Invention contest, Heavy lifting competition, Wrestling round ~ 3****rd**** day: Hanging of wishes, Battle Arena** we were both interested in the events, I was interested in the Wolf Race and the Hanging of wishes while Xander was focused on the Battle Arena I saw how the determination burned in his eyes and then we continued to move on, we looked into some shops and café's like what we did in Wellspring Village then we sat down on a bench for a while and then my stomach began to growl and so did Xander's we looked at each other and laughed so Xander decided to buy us something to eat and drink, he then left me for a while but as soon as he left 3 guys approached me and then …

Stranger 1: (sits beside Cupa) Hey there cutie mind if you come with us.

Cupa: (standing up and walking away) Umm sorry no can do.

Stranger 2: (blocks Cupa) I believe you can't just leave yet cutie pie hehehe!

Cupa: (a terrified expression shown on her face) Wha-what do yo-you want from me?!

Stanger 3: (smirks) Well let's just say we want to have fun with you.

Cupa: (shivering) _Oh no wha-what are they gonna do to me and where's Xander he's not here yet oh my wha-what's gonna happen to me?!_

Stanger 1: (reaching out a hand to wards Cupa) Come now don't be scared were just here to have fun hahahaha!

Xander: Hey! Don't you dare touch Cupa you Mother F~~~king son of B~~~h (points a sword at him)

Stranger 1: Who do you think you are?!

Xander: That's classified info but let's put it simple I'm the guy who's gonna kick you sorry little asses.

Stanger 1: I don't think so, get him boys! (then points at me)

Stranger 2&amp;3: YAHHH! (charges at me)

**Xander's Perspective:**

The moment those two rascals charged at me I dodged their first attack then when the other came charging in I grabbed his arm then immediately brushed a quick blow up his chin he then looked at me and smirked and then he fell to the ground, next the other was holding a sword so I brought up mine and we clashed with both our blades I managed to see an opening and I did something embarrassing to him I cut his belt and his pants came off you should have seen the look on his face and his boxers (not that I care about) then I punched him straight in the face while he was distracted and he fainted finally the one that seemed to be there boss smirked at me then came charging in at me at full speed then delivered a painful headbutt to my stomach I held my stomach for a while so I can ease the pain but before I could recover he whirled up a punch and threw it at me luckily I was able to catch it just in time and deliver my own punch to his face then a swift kick to his abdomen and KO Perfect! But anyways they were all unconscious and Cupa seemed to be alright so I approached her and she hugged tightly (she must have real scared there) along with tears dropping I hugged her back and patted her head I said **"Don't worry I'm fine now stop crying okay?" **she then nodded in agreement and let go of the hug we then went to another area where we can't be disturb so we decided to head back to the palace and sit in the garden instead there we ate our food and decided to go back to our rooms and so we did.

**At Xander&amp;Chrome's Room …**

Chrome: (sitting in the chair with a cup of coffee) So how did your date go?

Xander: (blushing) What are you talking about?! That wasn't a date!

Chrome: Then what is it called plus what's up with those bruises.

Xander: Well first it's called a stroll and second we ran into some trouble with pervy thugs.

Chrome: Oh that problem anyways you joining some events in the festival?

Xander: (sitting down) Ahhh … yes I'll be joining the Battle Arena.

Chrome: (standing up) Well you better train some more cause I might be your opponent there.

Xander: (a surprise expression shown on his face) Really?! Then this seems to be getting interesting.

Chrome: (looks at Xander then smiles) Well you better get some rest so you can train tomorrow all day.

Xander: (smiles back) Yeah I know that all ready I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, *yawn* and good night (then goes to the couch and falls asleep).

**At Cupa&amp;Lone's Room …**

Lone: (smiling) So how did it go?

Cupa: (stretching) It went well but we ran into some street thug trouble.

Lone: Really?! Oh by the way are joining any events?

Cupa: Yeah I will it's the Wolf Race.

Lone: (smiling) Really?! Looks like were gonna be rivals in that race.

Cupa: (smiling) Yup and you better be ready cause I'm gonna beat ya!

Lone: Well good luck with that.

Cupa: You too but anyways *yawn* I'll be sleeping now good night (goes to bed and falls asleep).

**Narrator's Perspective:**

The Festival of the Arctic Wolves starts tomorrow and everyone is all pumped up for the 3 day celebration many people from different parts of Minecraftia will come to compete or have fun will Xander and Cupa meet some interesting people and foes? So stay tuned and find out …

**Author's note:**

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 Part 2 of Minecraft: Searching for the Truth there will be a part 3 of this but don't worry it will stop just there and continue on Chapter 5 so I hope your not impatient and tell me what you think about it okay? So anyways take care everybody and have a Good Day/Night :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4: Festival of the Arctic Wolves Part 3**

**Narrator's Perspective:**

Today is the day the Festival of the Arctic Wolves, everyone is all pumped up today for the events, stalls, games etc. especially our heroes Xander and Cupa who decided to join some of the events are getting ready so they can beat the hell out of the competitors and claim victory. As Day 1 begins Lone gives Cupa a new outfit to wear for the race and after waiting for her to change Xander knocks on their door to …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **DAY 1** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Xander's Perspective:**

Well I woke up early so I can train longer for the Battle Arena but before that I went to Lone's room to greet them Good Morning and tell them if they need me I'll be in the training hall (as usual) so then I knocked on their door Cupa answered and went for the door to open it as it opened my jaw dropped once more, why? (well it's because of Cupa's outfit again, uhhhh ultimate weakness Note: seeing girls in cute outfit's, right Chrome?) because she was wearing short green short's (not really short though) and for the top a plain white shirt and green rubber shoes, though it was pretty plain it still looks really cute (and a little sexy if you ask me) I thought I was about to faint but I took a deep breath and told Cupa…

Xander: (blushing) Umm he-hey Cupa go-good morning, question what's up with your outfit today?

Cupa: (strikes a pose) Oh! You like it? I'm wearing it for the Wolf Race you better cheer me on okay? (winks at me)

Lone: (pops up from behind Cupa) Oh Xander you're here why don't you accompany us to the Arena?

Xander: Uhhh su-sure but I was supposed to train today.

Lone: Oh come stop training and just watch the race first you've got plenty of time. (smiles)

Xander: (looks at Cupa) *sigh* fine …

Lone: (whispers) Oh by the way, do you like what Cupa's wearing right? I picked it for her. (chuckles)

Xander: (blushes and looks away) Wha-what are you ta-talking about?! I didn't say anything!

Lone: (grins) but your reaction tells me you like it … a lot.

Xander: (starts walking) Well anyways let's get going.

Lone: He's so funny (chuckles)

Cupa: What did you say Loney?

Lone: Oh nothing …

**At the Arena …**

**Xander's Perspective:**

When we arrived the two immediately went to the benches to wait along with the other racer's but before we arrived Lone gave me a ticket for seats (it looks like she gave the best seat so I can watch it properly) and so I went towards my chair and wait until the announcer says that it's gonna start, a few minutes of waiting the announcer called the racers to the starting line then I saw Cupa and Lone doing a little stretching Cupa was bending her legs while Lone was cracking her neck but I noticed she still has her coat on I mean how is she gonna run properly that's when I realized that Cupa is not fast in running well I'll just see so then the countdown begins when it reached 2 Lone took of her coat and my jaw dropped once more cause she was wearing a grey fur coat that was covering her chest revealing her stomach, and was wearing fur shorts her tail came out of it and wags about (you should have seen the reactions of the guys in the Arena) then she got on four legs then the countdown reached 1 and they started running at first Lone was in first place but suddenly Cupa began to speed up leaving the other racers behind she was catching up to lone that's when I noticed that after Cupa's every step there was a shock wave it seems that she's using her explosive Aura to give her a boost, now she's way ahead of Lone but the down side is when turning around she stops causing the shock waves making her a little slower but as soon as the turns twist and turns are over she begins to speed up. To win they needed to finish 5 laps around the Arena it was a pretty close race cause Cupa and Lone kept overtaking each other the crowd went wild while watching the race (I have to admit it was breath taking) but in the end Cupa was able to win she received a Gold medal and 50 Emeralds as price, she then shook hands with the other racers to show her being sports minded after that I went to her and congratulated her then Lone came and congratulated her as well, after that we went to eat at some café then we looked around and had some fun the day passed by really fast it was about dusk when we came back to the castle for a good night's sleep (if you're wondering where Chrome was he was just in Training hall all alone, awwww how sad)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **DAY 2** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Cupa's Perspective:**

I woke up around 9am in the morning groggily I walk out of bed still half asleep, it seems yesterday really took out the energy of me even Loney's still asleep muttering about Cooked Steaks and Pork chops I giggled then went to the bathroom to wash my face and take a bath then I got out of the bathroom and put my new clothes Loney gave to me in my inventory (just in case), as I combed my hair I heard a knock on the door it seems Xander's awake as well, I opened the door to see Xander smiling at me then he said Good morning to me and I said Good morning to him as well he then asked if I was free today (of course I'm always free … geez) and I said "Yes" with a smile so Xander grabbed me by the hand and dragged me along with him I couldn't help but blush deeply cause it's my first time holding Xander's hand I could feel that they were warm and soft (pretty impressive for a guy) then we went out of the castle and went to a café to have some coffee and beagles we then went to the Arena again to see what competition was happening. It looks like the "Invention Contest" was starting we saw many different red stoner's, inventors, engineer's etc. that were there but what caught Xander's attention was this little man who was stationed to work in the middle the rules were to make an amazing gadget or contraption in less than an hour the whole time Xander's been looking at the small fry for quite a while now so then I looked at him closely he seems to have straight brownish hair, his clothing's were a pair of safety goggles on his head a white lab coat that was open to see that he had a black colored shirt inside, blue jeans and black rubber shoes below, the thing he was making was like belt then he put an Ender Pearl in the middle he made for about 20 minutes, when time stopped they were interviewed one by one when it reached the little guy Xander was all ears he said his name was Motor Hugh and his invention was called the "Enderbelt" when you put it on you it will give you the power of an Enderman like to teleport for example. When the judging was over, it was now the time to tell who the winner is and the judges gave the medal to Motor for having the most light weighted, easy to control, less time consuming , simple yet amazing device , he was given 75 Emeralds as a prize then he teleported out of the Arena and no one saw him again after that Xander and I left the Arena and went back to the castle we then separated there Xander went back to the Training hall to train even harder for tomorrow was the Battle Arena it seems Xander really wants to improve then I was overcome by an urge and urge to better myself so I asked Xander if he could help me get better too and he said …

Xander: (smiling) Sure why not? It's nice to see that you want to become better now, come on let's get going. (starts walking)

Cupa: Wa-wait for me!

At the Training hall …

Xander: Okay Cupa let's start with focusing our Aura in one spot okay?

Cupa: Sure (begins to focus Aura on her hand)

Xander: Now why don't you hit that dummy over there okay? (pointing at a dummy)

Cupa: uhh su-sure but what if I fly again.

Xander: Just stay firm and steady, you'll be alright (pats Cupa's back)

Cupa: Ye-yeah I just need to stay firm and punch (whirls up a punch) YAHHH !

Xander: Just stand firmly you can do this!

Cupa: (trying to stand firm) I … can … do this ! (stands firm and doesn't get blown away by the recoil)

Xander: Yeah now that's the stuff you did it Cupa!

Cupa: (breaths heavily and looks at Xander) Yeah I guess I did, I was able to not get thrown away by the blast.

**Xander's Perspective:**

At that moment Cupa then hugs me and her face on my chest I noticed she blushed slightly and so did I (she really is grateful for such little things) after that she kept on training not to get blown by the blast and after a few hours training alongside her she now doesn't get blown away or get pushed away by the blast she then smiled at me and we went back to our rooms to have a good night's sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **DAY 3** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Narrator's Perspective:**

The final the day of the festival has come and the event that Xander has been waiting for has finally arrived and so he woke up early to train before the match starts and by the time he finished training, it was time for the event and so he went out of the castle and into the Arena there he saw a lot of competitors including Chrome then he looked at the rules:

**Rules to Follow:**

**· There should be no use of forbidden Magic, Techniques and items in the Arena.**

**· You cannot get help from outsiders**

**· After every battle the competitors will be given Instant healing potions**

**· In order to win you must incapacitate, defeat or faint your enemy.**

Then they were all called outside and showed them the match ups, Xander was gonna fight a villager named Legolas (not the one in the Hunger Games or in Blue Dragon) in round 2. Cupa and Lone then went to the Arena to watch Xander fight and that's when she saw him polishing his sword Cupa then waves at him Xander notices this and waves back just then Round 1 was done and they were called to the Arena …

Cupa: (sitting down) Oh! It looks like they're gonna start Xander's battle

Lone: It seems so let's watch carefully.

Cupa: Right!

**Cupa's Perspective:**

When they were called Xander went out confident then his enemy Legolas went out too they both went to the middle of the Arena and shook hands then the bell rung and they began the fight, As Xander stands firmly Legolas charges in while whirling up a punch, Xander then dodges it and delivers a swift kick behind him then Legolas infuses his hands with his Aura and punches the ground causing boulders to fly directly at Xander he tries to dodge it but a boulder flew directly at Xander's stomach causing him to cough blood Xander seems way more damaged than Legolas but Xander regains his posture and breaths calmly then Legolas charges in quickly at full power but Xander doesn't move an inch just before he could throw punch Xander points his swords at his neck and stomach Legolas stops his attack then Xander hits him with a quick chop to his neck which immobilizing him and causing him to fall down the it seems Xander hit his weak spot and with that he wins the round *sigh* that was breath taking but at least he gets healed and after many rounds Xander was able to reach the semifinals which his opponent would be Chrome (this is gonna be good) the two then shake hands then begins so Xander brought out his cutlasses and strikes first Chrome was able to block the attack with his sickles then kicks Xander in the stomach then uppercuts him Xander falls but then gets up and was able to hit and practically wound him Chrome then screamed but afterwards smiled at Xander making him worried just then Chrome stands up and rushes at Xander and hits him with his sickles wounding Xander too then he smiled too suddenly you could feel the tension of Aura between them Chrome and Xander infused their weapons with their own Aura and clashes against each the fight was so close but what gave Chrome an upper hand was his wolf form which increases his speed, power and agility making him a much more formidable opponent. In the end Xander lost happily cause he enjoyed the fight, Chrome was then given 100 Emeralds but he gave half to Xander when everyone already left the stadium leaving only Xander, Chrome, Loney and I asked Chrome this …

Xander: Chrome you're a pretty formidable opponent but you have a kind and loving nature you're an interesting guy and I want to learn more about you, will you be my friend? (putting out a hand)

Chrome: (smiling) You too yourself is interesting, I have the same reason here of course I'll be your friend. (shakes hands with Xander)

Cupa: (looks at Chrome and Xander) Well looks like they've become a friend that's pretty nice.

Lone: Yup it is indeed, wait you told me you were going to the "Hanging of Wishes".

Cupa: (a surprised expression shown on her face) Oh yeah I completely forgot! I'll go get Xander!

**Narrator's Perspective:**

As the sun goes down Cupa gets Xander and drags him to the "Hanging of Wishes" so they can hang each other's wishes, after they did they were called by Lone and she told them that they can now be escorted to the Creeper Kingdom by Chrome they were glad to hear that and so they packed all their things and slept early so they can leave first thing tomorrow at dawn …

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 part 3 of Minecraft: Searching for the Truth on Chapter 5 they shall be leaving the Wolf Kingdom and of to the Creeper Kingdom, also I would like to thank everyone who's been supporting me, your comments and reviews are what drives me to go on so thank you very much I hope you have Good Day/Night take care :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5: Traveling alongside a Smart pipsqueak and a Friendly Enderman**

**Narrator's Perspective:**

As the sun rises on the horizon, Chrome wakes up Xander so they can get going already and when they were done with everything they need they went out of the room and knocked on Lone's door then Lone opened it and said …

Lone: Sssshhhh (puts a finger on her lips) Wait a minute I'm still listening to Cupa's Dream.

Xander: Really?! What's she dreaming about?

Lone: Xander, she's dreaming about you.

Chrome: (looks at Xander with a grin) Oh now that's sweet.

Xander: (an annoyed expression shows on his face) Shut it.

Lone: Quiet I'm listening.

Cupa: (still asleep) Zzzzzzz … Xander … mmmm … don't do … that … Zzzzzzzz … not … in there … mmmmm … Zzzzz

Xander: (blushing) Wha-what is she dreaming about?!

Lone&amp;Chrome: (looks at Xander and grins) Oh I wonder what she's dreaming about hehehe.

Xander: (blushing) I-I know wha-what you're thinking and that is no-not what she's dreaming about.

Cupa: (still asleep) Yes … mmmmm … right there … put … it … mmmmm … right in there …

Xander: (blushing) What the?!

Lone&amp;Chrome: (smiling deviously) ehehehehehehe I wonder.

Cupa: (still asleep) Yes … put the … cake … right in there … mmmmm …

Xander: *sigh* see I told you!

Cupa: (still asleep) No-now … open wide …

Xander: (blushing) Wahhh?! Wake Up Cupa!

Cupa: (opens eyes but still half asleep) huh? What's wrong Xander you didn't like the cake?

Xander: (shouts in Cupa's ear) WAKE UP!

Cupa: (jumps out of bed) WAhhh?! What happened?

Xander: *sigh* Get ready were about to leave we'll be waiting outside okay?

Cupa: Uhhh su-sure Xander …

**Chrome's Perspective:**

So as we went out of the room I couldn't help but tease Xander all the way you could see steam coming out of his ears haha he's so funny so as we waited outside the castle we chatted a little while waiting for Cupa and after about 30 min she came out already (took her long enough I was thinking of running around the castle first) so I told them that it would take about a week to get there because it was far down south so we left the Kingdom and started walking down south … after hours of walking we came to a stop to see a house made entirely out of stone bricks that is located near a waterfall then I looked at the sky it was already dusk so I told Xander and Cupa to ask the person in the house if we can stay for the night and they both agreed so we knocked but to our surprise it was open so we entered inside and saw a fireplace, a lot of books, an Enchantment Table, an anvil, and a staircase that goes down! We were surprised to see that it led down into a laboratory, near the table stood two people one was short and the other was tall the tall one was wearing a black dress that reached up her knee, a pair of black stockings and doll shoes and on her head she wore an Enderman hat so I knocked on the wooden door and said:

Chrome: Knock knock …

?: (turns around) Who the heck are you?! (points two pistols at Chrome)

Chrome: Whoa there, easy down boy were not here to hurt you!

?: (lowers pistols) Then what are you doing here?

Chrome: Were just here to ask if we can stay here for the night.

?: Hmmmm … what do you think Andr?

Andr: (turns around) I think it's just fine Motor for them to stay and … Cupa is that you?!

Cupa: (a surprise expression shows on her face) Andr is that you?!

Xander&amp;Motor: Wait you know this girl?! Hey stop copying me! No you stop copying me! *sigh* never mind

Andr: (teleports to Cupa and hugs her) Cupa it's really you! Oh I missed you so!

Cupa: (hugs Andr back) Yeah me too it's nice to see you too Andr!

Chrome: Oh hey there Andr!

Andr: Oh Chrome nice to see you too!

Xander&amp;Motor: Okay can someone tell me what the heck is going on here?

Chrome: Oh sorry about that, you see I'm friends with both of this girls Cupa the princess of the Creeper Kingdom and Andr the princess of the Enderman Kingdom they are both best friends, now let me ask you Motor what are you doing with Andr here in your lab?

Motor: Oh it's because I helped her when she was attacked by Herobrine's goons so in exchange for helping her she decided she should help me with one of my inventions and she did.

Chrome: And what is this invention of yours?

Xander: (raises hand) I know which is it it's called the "Enderbelt" the one who wears it gains the power of an Enderman, I was wondering where he got the Enderpearl well now I know.

Chrome: Oh I see and did you give him an Enderpearl Andr?

Andr: (smiles) Yes I did give him one just one and how about you Chrome what brings you here?

Chrome: *sigh* Well you see Cupa here is lost once more and needs help getting back home so I am now escorting her back.

Andr: (pointing at Xander) What about him what's his deal?

Chrome: Oh you mean Xander well he and Cupa became friends and as he promised he would protect her until Cupa gets back to the Creeper Kingdom.

Andr: (looking at Cupa and smiling deviously) Oh I see, now that's sweet.

Cupa: Don't you make fun of me Andr!

Chrome: Oh yeah Andr, this morning Cupa was just dreaming about this … oof!

**Narrator's Perspective:**

As Chrome tries to say the sentence both Cupa and Xander elbows him in the stomach so he might stop then they ask if they could stay and Andr says it's alright and so they stayed overnight and in the morning …

Xander: *yawn* Morning already? Oww! My back the floor wasn't comfortable at all well at least I was able to sleep …

Motor: (walks towards Xander) Oh your awake already! Did you sleep well?

Xander: (rubs back) I did sleep but my back is killing me!

Motor: Well it's because you slept on the floor.

Xander: Well you didn't have any other places for me to sleep besides the rug and the sofa were taken by Cupa and Chrome.

Motor: Yeah I guess … Hey can I ask you a favor?

Xander: Uhhhh su-sure what is it?

Motor: Well I would like to come along with you to the Creeper Kingdom if that's okay with you?

Xander: (scratches the back of his head) Well I guess there's no harm in going so sure why not?

Motor: Thanks tell the other's that I'm coming along and if they need me I'll be packing in the laboratory.

Xander: Uhh sure I'll tell them that so go get packing before we leave.

**Xander's Perspective:**

As I said that he left the room and went packing so I stood up and stretched a little then later on the guys woke up and so I told them and they agreed of course Andr was coming along with us so Cupa was pretty much excited, we waited for Motor to finish then when he was done we immediately set out for the Creeper Kingdom along the way we chatted on different topics and we were all happy sometimes we came across obstacles good thing we brought along Motor with us because his gadgets do just the trick, pretty handy if you ask me and so dusk falls and we set up camp …

Xander: (putting up the tent) So Chrome I forgot to ask you this but what is your full name?

Chrome: (setting up the tent) Oh my full name is Chrome Donovan why would you ask?

Xander: Oh nothing I just wanted to know that's all.

Chrome: Well we better sleep early again if we want to wake up early tomorrow

Cupa: Yeah we know that no need to repeat.

Andr: Yeah you don't need to keep repeating it every time!

Chrome: (smiles) Just don't do anything weird to those two while their asleep okay?

Cupa&amp;Andr: (blushes) Wha-what are you talking about?!

Chrome: Well whatever, Good Night (goes in tent)

Everyone: Good Night!

In Motor &amp; Andr's Tent …

Motor: (goes in sleeping bag) Well see you in the morning Andr.

Andr: (blushes) Wa-wait Motor don't sleep yet …

Motor: (gets out of sleeping bag) Hmmm … what is it Andr?

Andr: (blushes while connecting both index fingers) I … I just wanted t-to thank you for saving back there Motor.

Motor: We've been through this a ton of times but don't mention it I can't bear to see Herobrine's goons attack a sweet and harmless girl.

Andr: (blushes) Huh?!

Motor: Well I guessed if I didn't find you something bad might have happened to you …

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**As I was just walking through the woods to get some wood I heard someone scream so hurried to the place where the sound came from there I saw a girl being surrounded by Herobrine's goons so I decided to help her out so I shot two of the attackers in the head from a tree then another and another they couldn't see where I was attacking (Advantages of being small Note: Cannot be seen easily due to size) and then I came down the tree and approached her, she seemed to be an Enderman half enderman to be exact I told her to calm down and follow me so I can heal her wounds and so she did I brought her to my house and cured her with in my laboratory she said …**

**?: Ummm tha-thank you for helping me out there I thought I was a goner.**

**Motor: (wrapping a bandage around her knee) Don't mention it and what were you doing in the woods anyways?**

**?: I-I was just about to head to Wolf Kingdom when they attacked so I tried to teleport but they seem to be blocking it somehow so I ran instead but then I got cornered and that's when you found me.**

**Motor: (puts some kind of medicine on her arm) Ah I see what's your name?**

**Andr: It's Andr and yours?**

**Motor: My name is Motor Hugh please meet you.**

**Andr: Now I wonder how can I reward you for saving me?**

**Motor: No need to reward me it's okay really!**

**Andr: No I need to do it! Hmmmm … Oh! I know how about I help you with your experiments?**

**Motor: Ummm I don't think so but you can stay here if you want just to keep you safe for a while.**

**Andr: That and helping you out okay that sounds like a deal!**

**Motor: *sigh* Fine okay you can help but on one condition don't be troublesome okay?**

**Andr: (smiling) Sure**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Andr: (smiles and holds Motor's hand) Yeah it's all thanks to you Motor.

Motor: (blushes) Do-don't mention it … now let's get some sleep.

Andr: (smiles) Sure thing!

**Narrator's Perspective:**

As Motor and Andr join the gang different wonders and foes they might encounter and since Motor is good with inventions he might be useful along with Andr who's an Enderman they accompany Xander and Cupa back to the Creeper Kingdom …

**Author's Note:**

**So I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 of Minecraft: Searching for the Truth and I hope you keep supporting me and sorry if this part is short but I'll make it up in the next Chapter so take care and have a Good Day/Night to you all :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6: A Steaming Hot Time**

**Narrator's Perspective:**

As Xander and the others travel to the Creeper Kingdom they happen to stop by a village around a rocky area with some hot springs so they decided they should relax for a while and stay there to let the night pass, as they search for an Inn to stay in Motor points out one …

Motor: (points at an Inn) Hey guys we can stay here for the night the sign says 1 Emerald per night we can totally book in plus they have Hot spring bath.

Xander: (pushes Motor aside) Wait they have a Hot Spring Bath?! That's great we should totally book in here guys!

Chrome: (smiles) Why? So you can peek at the girls while they take a bath, hehehehe

Xander: (blushes) What?! Hell no why would I do that?! I mean I have no intention to do that. (looks away)

Cupa: (looks at Chrome) You better keep an eye on him just in case cause his face tells me he wants to do it.

Andr: (crosses arms and looks away) Yeah I don't want anyone to see my delicate body.

Motor: (drools) Uhhhhhh …

Andr: (looks at motor) Hmmm? Motor you okay? You seem to be drooling …

Motor: (wipes drool and looks away blushing) No-nothing! I-I'm not drooling!

Andr: Well whatever just keep an eye on Xander, please Chrome.

Chrome: (strikes chest) Sure you have my word.

Xander: Why is everyone so cruel to me plus I'm not a pervert or anything … (please no comments Chrome)

?: Huh?! Chrome is that you?

Chrome: (looks to where the voice came from) Stella?!

Stella: (runs to Chrome and gives him a hug) Oh! It is you I'm so glad to see you again sweetie!

Chrome: *sigh* Stella will you please stop calling me that it's really embarrassing!

Stella: Oh so what do you prefer? (counts fingers) should it be honey, sweetheart, darling, love, sweet cheeks or umm (mouth gets covered)

Chrome: (blushes and covers Stella's mouth) Will you please stop this! Really it's embarrassing!

Xander: Oh! So the great Chrome gets embarrassed too?!

Chrome: Shut it Xander if you don't want to die early!

Xander: *gulp* _I don't want to die early! but who is this Stella let's see she wears a Skeleton hat, a grey coat the barely covers anything, a pair of grey gloves that reach all the way to the elbow, a grey colored short pants, a pair of grey stockings and a pair of grey colored doll shoes and what else? Oh! The eye color is grey and along with her long grey hair ... nope haven't seen or heard of anyone like that before :3_

Chrome: So what brings you here?

Stella: Well I was just about to rent an Inn when I saw you along with Cupa and Andr walking around town with two other weirdoes

Xander&amp;Motor: Did she just call us weirdo's?!

Stella: Whatever, so I decided to follow you and that's when I confirmed it was you guys so what brings you here?

Chrome: Long story but in short we need to escort Cupa back to Creeper kingdom.

Stella: (looks at Cupa) Say Cupa?

Cupa: What is it Stella?

Stella: Your Father seems to be looking for you along with your fiancée they've been worried about you and are a little mad because you ditched your wedding.

Cupa: (crosses arms and pouts) Hmph! I don't care what they say I don't want to marry Rot he's just a show off plus he smells (pinches nose) I rather marry Xander than him (pulls Xander in front of Stella)

Xander: (blushes) WHA?! What do you think you're talking about Cupa! I just said that I'll accompany you not marry you!

Cupa: (blushes and looks away) We-well that just slipped of my mouth I don't really intend to marry you it just seems you're much better than Rot.

Stella: (puts hand on her chin) Hmmm so your saying you rather marry him instead of Rot?

Cupa: (blushes while connecting both index fingers) Ye-yeah tha-that's the case …

Stella: But if you want that to happen Xander needs to defeat Rot in battle in order for him to be your fiancée.

Cupa: Yeah I know but I don't really worry Xander here is pretty strong he nearly beat Chrome!

Stella: Really is that true Chrome?!

Chrome: Yeah but I managed to kick his ass strong thanks to my wolf form and years of training.

Stella: Well as expected from my boyfriend!

Xander&amp;Motor: What?! Chrome and Stella are lovers!

Andr: Yeah they have been like that for over 3 years but Chrome still hasn't proposed yet *sigh* his so slow.

Chrome: (blushes and looks away) Well I still have no interest in marrying Stella but yeah I have to admit I do love her.

Stella: (hugs Chrome's arm) Yay! You said it again.

Chrome: Please stop, don't do it in public.

Stella: Oh yeah I forgot who is this little guy? (points at Motor)

Motor: Don't call me that! But anyways my name is Motor Hugh I'm an inventor please to meet you. (smiles)

Stella: Why thank you so why don't we rent some rooms already! (goes inside)

Andr: Sure why not, come on guys! (goes inside)

Cupa: Yeah come on! (goes inside)

**Motor's Perspective:**

So after I introduced myself to Stella the girls then went in and told us to rent already some rooms so then Chrome, Xander and I looked at each other sighed heavily and so we went inside and had us rent 3 rooms each for two people I don't know why but the girls insisted us to do it, we couldn't argue in public so we went with the flow an odd flow I guess and so after getting the keys we went to the rooms to rest a bit.

**In Chrome &amp; Stella's Room …**

Chrome: (sits down on the bed) Stella?

Stella: (lying down on the bed) Hmmm what is it?

Chrome: Why did you girls insist on renting 3 rooms which had to be only for two people?

Stella: (smiles and sits up) Well we wanted to spend more time with our guys and catch up a little.

Chrome: (scratches head) Well I think that's your reason but I don't know about the other two.

Stella: Well anyways how have you been doing lately?

Chrome: Fine though it seems that Herobrine's Army has been attacking some villages lately and without the Gargantians he doesn't have much of a problem, though the Kingdoms alone are strong enough but still …

Stella: (in a sad tone) Yeah I guess your right Herobrine has been getting stronger lately as reports say, I'm getting a little worried I hope there's still hope out there!

Chrome: (holds Stella's hand) Don't worry I'm sure we'll find a way to beat his sorry ass.

Stella: (smiles) Oh you're so sweet Chrome! (jumps on Chrome and hugs him) that's what I love about you!

Chrome: (blushes and tries to push Stella away) Ack! Stella get of off me and get out of my bed! We're not supposed to be in the same!

Stella: (chuckles) Make me!

Chrome: (struggles) Get off!

Stella: *giggle* Oh stop struggling already and calm down.

Chrome: Stella!

(Note: Chrome consider this payback!)

**At Xander &amp; Cupa's Room …**

Xander: (lies on the bed) Uhhhh I'm beat!

Cupa: (sits on the bed) Phew! Me too.

Xander: (sits right up) By the way Cupa about earlier …

Cupa: Oh! About the marriage thing don't worry about I don't mind.

Xander: No I mean what about Rot?

Cupa: Nah! I don't care about him.

Xander: Really?! What about his feelings don't you think it might be a little too harsh?

Cupa: Nope! Not at all.

Xander: *sigh* So you also plan to replace him with me.

Cupa: Yup!

Xander: But why? There's nothing special about me.

Cupa: You have something special Xander, something really special.

Xander: (blushes) We-well what is it? I really don't know myself.

Cupa: You're a kind hearted, sweet, brave and justified person plus you smell good unlike Rot.

Xander: (blushes deeply) Re-really?! You think that of me!

Cupa: (smiles) Yup! That's definitely what I think of you (mumbles) bu-but I re-really want to ma-marry you …

Xander: Hmmmm? Did you say something Cupa?

Cupa: (blushes and looks away) No-nothing I just thought that ummm …

Xander: What is it?

Cupa: Just good luck in defeating Rot! Though I know you'll win for sure!

Xander: But I don't know how strong he is or what his capable of?

Cupa: (stands and sits beside Xander) Oh I'm sure you'll beat him! (hugs Xander's arm)

Xander: (blushes) A-anyways want to eat something?

Cupa: Sure! (let's go of Xander's arm)

Xander: Here have a Mushroom snack!

Cupa: Thanks!

**At Motor &amp; Andr's Room …**

Andr: (sits on bed) Finally I can rest! How about you Motor aren't you gonna … huh?!

Motor: (places a brewing stand) Hmmmm I think I'll make some healing potions just in case.

Andr: Seriously Motor take break for once!

Motor: Can you give me that bottle over there? (points at a bottle)

Andr: (stand up and reaches for the bottle) *sigh* fine I'll help you out.

Motor: Thanks Andr I really appreciate your help.

Andr: Oh yeah! I wanted to ask you what's so special about your pistols I keep forgetting to ask you about it.

Motor: Oh the thing that makes them special is because of their enchantments which are Infinity and Power.

Andr: I see so they are like Stella's bow pretty impressive

Motor: Yeah thanks though it's no big deal.

Andr: Hey do you want to go to the Hot Springs later?

Motor: (blushes) *cough* the ho-hot springs?!

Andr: Yeah don't you want to relax for a while?

Motor: (blushes) Ye-yeah sure I'll be happy to.

**Narrator's Perspective:**

So after resting for a while the gang decides to go to the Hot Springs to relax a bit, of course in different pools not in the same ones and so they went inside the springs but actually it's just one pool the only thing that's separating them is a bamboo wall and so they chatted while inside …

At the Girl's Hot Spring …

Cupa: So Stella what are you planning to do when you and Chrome get married?

Stella: Hmmm I don't know maybe we could go on a honeymoon or something?

Andr: Geez Stella don't you know to take things easy?

Stella: Oh by the way Andr are you in a relationship with Motor?

Andr: (blushes) Wha-what are you talking about Stella were not in a relationship we just happen to be close!

Cupa: I think it's far more than that.

Andr: You're the one to talk! How about you and Xander how are you doing?

Cupa: Everything has worked out fine Xander agreed to fight Rot but is having trouble worrying about what Rot is capable of.

Stella: How about the marriage is he not bothered about it?

Cupa: A little but not much I think he wants it in a way, hehehehe!

Stella: I guess you could say that but I think he's still not prepared for it before getting married you need to get to know more about each other!

Andr: When you put it that way Stella is right you need to know more about each other.

Cupa: Well anyways let's not waste this moment of relaxation!

Andr: You're so carefree … but let's do it anyways

While the girls were chatting the boys were listening on the other side of the wall and they heard everything …

Chrome: (face palms) *sigh* When will Stella learn?

Xander: (blushes) I didn't say or think anything about wanting it I can't believe she just said that!

Motor: (blushing) …

Xander: Well anyways Chrome when did you get a relationship with Stella?

Motor: Yeah Chrome how did you get her to like you?

Chrome: *sigh* Well before I used to run errands around the Kingdoms and most likely I've been going to the Skeleton Kingdom more often and the more frequently I go, it seems Stella has grew fond of me so she told me to stay and after that we became friends and after and a few months later she was the one to confess to me and so I told her that I love her too, then she told her father, her father let me battle to see if I was good and in the end I won, I was given the blessing of her parents but I still have no intention of marrying her yet.

Xander: Wow! You had an awesome life I shall learn from the master!

Motor: Me too I wanna learn too!

Chrome: Don't go there or else I'm gonna smack your head into these rocks.

Xander&amp;Motor: *gulp*

**Narrator's Perspective:**

After bathing in the springs they got out at the same time and changed into their clothes and went back into their rooms to sleep and the following day they got up and packed their things and headed back to their journey with just a few more miles they shall finally arrive …

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys/gals enjoyed Chapter 6 of Minecraft: Searching for the Truth stay tuned for the next chapter anyways take care and have a Good Day/Night everyone :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7: A Requests and a surprising decision**

**Narrator's Perspective:**

As the gang keeps on continuing their journey they come to a stop on top of a flat hill, as to see three hollowed Kingdoms which are really close to each other that are when Cupa said …

Cupa: Hey look it's the Creeper, Skeleton and Enderman Kingdoms! Were finally here!

Xander: Really?! But why are they close to each other?

Stella: Well it's because we have been allied forces for a long time plus our fathers are friends.

Xander: I see so that's the reason why they're close to each other why the three of you are best friends.

Andr: Well now you know about this.

Motor: Anyways let's head to the Creeper Kingdom already! I also need to trade some Emeralds for gunpowder.

Chrome: For what reason?

Motor: That's classified info my friend.

Chrome: *sigh*

Xander: So Cupa what shall we (hand gets grab by Cupa) dooooooooooooo!

Cupa: (runs real quick) C'mon let's go already!

**Xander's Perspective:**

As I asked what to do Cupa quickly grabs my hand and drags me along with her when I looked back I saw the other's smiling unsurely and also when we were close to the gates of the Creeper Kingdom a boy in Green colored fancy clothes and boots stopped in front of us and said …

?: Cupa my love you have returned!

Cupa: (stops) Oh great just the right timing. (sarcastic tone)

Xander: (flies upon Cupa stopping and landing in front of the guy) Uhhh what did you stop for Cupa?

?: May I ask you my dear who is this peasant?

Cupa: (looks away) Hmph! Why don't you ask him Rot!

Rot: Indeed that's a great idea, you always know how to woooo me around so anyways who are you?

Xander: (stands up and dusts close) *cough* Well for your information I'm the one who Cupa chose to marry. _I'm gonna regret what I just said now._

Rot: Oh really?! (punches Xander in the stomach) So how about that do you give up?

Xander: (coughs out blood) *cough* Nope but how about this (draws a sword and points it at Rot)

Rot: Oh very interesting you wanna tussle here on out?! C'mon let's do this! (whirls up a punch)

Xander: (slashes his sword at Rot's hand) How about them apples?!

Chrome and the other have come running …

Chrome: What's happening?!

Stella: Yeah what did we miss?!

Motor: It seems to me that Xander is fighting an opponent.

Andr: (rolls eyes) Obviously!

Cupa: (jumps in the middle of the fight) STOP IT!

Xnader&amp;Rot: Oh … okay …

?: Oh Cupa you seemed to have returned!

Cupa: (turns around) Daddy! (hugs her dad)

Xander: Daddy?!

Rot: Yes that's her father it doesn't need a genius like me to tell you that's her father.

Xander: Oh you're the one to talk! You undead brainless freak!

Rot: Oh you wanna fight again?

Xander: Bring it!

Creeper King: Enough already!

Xander&amp;Rot: Yes, your majesty.

Creeper King: Follow me back to the castle there we shall discuss everything!

Everyone: Okay!

**Xander's Perspective:**

So Cupa's dad shows up and tells us to follow him back to the castle so there we can talks as we walk through town we saw a lot of Gunpowder and TNT, Motor wanted to buy some but something is telling him not to do that right now and so we kept walking as we entered the castle you can see an array of TNT everywhere, Grand paintings etc. then we entered a huge wooden door with carvings on it then when we entered the King sat down and beside him was Cupa then he spoke …

Creeper King: (looks at Cupa) I thank you for bringing back my daughter home safe and sound and to whom shall I actually tell this to?

Cupa: (points at Xander) Father it's him he was the one who took care of me and protected me all this time.

Creeper King: I see, you there Xander if I'm correct come closer.

Xander: Yes (walks towards the King)

Creeper King: You seem to be an honorable, kind man Xander do you wish to be rewarded or not?

Xander: No sir I don't need to be rewarded but if I may, can I ask you a favor?

Creeper King: A favor you say? Hmmm and what is this favor of yours?

Xander: (points at Rot) If I may I would like to battle Rot tomorrow at Dawn!

Rot: Pfft! Seriously your just gonna lose stop wasting your ti …

Creeper King: (makes a pause sign in front of Rot) Be quiet Rot! And why would you like to do that?

Xander: So that Cupa may not marry that guy but instead choose her own fiancée the one she'll love her whole life with.

Rot: WHAAAT?! Oh come now Cupa loves me am I right Cupa? (looks at Cupa)

Cupa: (looks away) Hmph! As if!

Rot: Grrrr!

Creeper King: Be silent, you do know that Cupa is already engaged to Rot am I right?

Xander: Yes, I do know that.

Creeper King: Then why do you want to prevent them from getting married.

Xander: Because …

Creeper King: Because what?

Xander: Because she's my friend and I promised her I'd get her out of this silly mess! She doesn't love Rot at all your just forcing her to marry him, do you think she will live a satisfactory life if the one she marries is not the one she truly loves?! She said that to me personally that she escaped because she didn't want to get married to someone she doesn't like! So I'm asking you this if I win against Rot in a battle you will do as what I just said and if not it will stay the same and Cupa will marry Rot! Does that sound fine?

Creeper King: …

Cupa: (as sad expression shows on her face) Xander…

Creeper King: Does that sound fine with you Rot?

Rot: Yes it does sound fine though I know I'll definitely win and put this show off in his place and …

Creeper King: Enough Rot! That's enough boasting we shall see tomorrow at Dawn who will win and I will keep my promise Xander don't you worry, if you win my daughter gets to choose but if Rot wins them the wedding continues does that sound fine Xander?

Xander: Yes it does.

Creeper King: We will see each other tomorrow at Dawn in the Royal courtyard best of luck to both of you and now be off!

**Narrator's Perspective:**

As the Creeper King says those words everyone goes out of the room and does their thing also they were given guests rooms each while Rot heads back to the Zombie Kingdom to train Xander asks Cupa where the training hall is and Cupa accompanies him there and …

Cupa: (a sad expression shows on her face) Xander …

Xander: (brushes Cupa's hair) Don't worry I'll be fine, I'm gonna beat Rot and give you the right to choose who you ever want to marry *mumbles* even if it's not me.

Cupa: What was the last part you said?

Xander: Oh nothing I just said that you shouldn't worry and that you should rest in your room while the others are somewhere else doing something.

Cupa: (blushes and connects both index fingers repeatedly) I-I don't want to stay in my room I want to help you train and train myself as well.

Xander: *sigh* Okay we can train together .

Cupa: (hugs Xander) Yay! Thanks Xander!

Xander: (blushes) No hugging!

Cupa: *giggle*

**While Chrome &amp; Stella were …**

Chrome: (looking up) Man it's been a while since I've been here I forgot how big this place was!

Stella: Oh come now the Wolf Kingdom was kinda as big as this so don't over react.

Chrome: Hmmmmm …

Stella: Chrome what's the matter?

Chrome: Oh nothing it was just that I was thinking of what Xander said a while ago, it seems he was really serious.

Stella: Yeah you're right he was pretty serious about it, he really wants Cupa to choose her own fiancée!

Chrome: Though I think he doesn't really care whether he is the she picks or not as long as she gets the freedom to do it Xander should be happy about that.

Stella: That's really a gentleman of him (looks at Chrome) oh how I wish someone was like that!

Chrome: (carries Stella) You mean something like this Stella?!

Stella: (blushes) No-not like that Chrome! now put me down!

Chrome: (puts Stella down) hahaha I sometimes don't get you Stella anyways shall we head to our room?

Stella: Ye-yeah …

**While Motor &amp; Andr were …**

Motor: (looking at the stalls) Now where were those gunpowder?

Andr: Why are you looking for gunpowder anyways?

Motor: Well let's just say it's for my new invention.

Andr: Oh wow! That's great can I help?

Motor: Well sure you can help there's no harm in doing so.

Andr: Yay! We're gonna make something fantastic Motor! (hugs Motor)

Motor: *sigh* Andr can you keep it down you can cause some major misunderstanding here plus don't hug me in public.

Andr: (blushes) Oh so-sorry anyways do you want to meet my parents?

Motor: Sure after I get to buy gunpowder we can go see your parents.

Andr: Okay! Oh and there's the stall that sells gunpowder! (points at the stall)

Motor: Ah there it is! You have good eyes sight Andr have you been eating carrots lately?

Andr: Nope haven't eaten carrots well anyways go get some powder already!

Motor: Sure just wait here okay? (runs to the store) Excuse me how much is a stack of gunpowder?

Clerk: It cost 10 Emeralds sir.

Motor: Okay I'll take 2 stacks please.

Clerk: (reaches to get Gunpowder) Here you go that'll be 20 Emeralds please.

Motor: (takes gunpowder and gives Emeralds) Here you go and thank you.

Clerk: (smiles) Now come again.

Motor: (runs to Andr) I'm back so are going to your parents now?

Andr: Uhhh … Sure (grabs Motor and carries him)

Motor: (blushes) Pu-ut me down Andr immediately! This is embarrassing!

Andr: (blushes) This is faster to get to my parents so off we go (teleporting sound)

At the Enderman Castle …

Motor: Whoa so this is the place (looks around)

Andr: Yup this is my home and in front of you are my parents my Dad and Mom.

Motor: Oh so that's your parents.

Ender King: Oh long time no see my daughter how have you been?

Ender Queen: And who is this adorable young man you're holding?

Motor: (blushes) Ummm Andr can you put me down now?

Andr: (blushes) _Oops! I forgot to put him down ehehehe_ … Su-sure Motor.

Motor: *sigh* Thank you (looks at the King and Queen and bows) Hello my name is Motor Hugh, I'm an inventor and a friend of Andr.

Ender King: An Inventor you say? (points at Motor's belt) that's a very interesting thing you have there is that one of your inventions?

Motor: Yes my king this is my latest invention the "Enderbelt" and with the help of your daughter I was able to create it.

Ender Queen: I see so Andr helped you out with it?

Andr: Yes I did Mother I helped him out in making it we poured all our feelings and determination in completing it.

Ender King: So what does it do?

Motor: Well as it says in the name it can give someone the power of an Enderman, for example look at me I'm wearing it right now when I push the button here I can now access the power of an Enderman (teleporting sound) Now I'm here (teleporting sound) now here (teleporting sound) and back to where I was.

Ender King: (claps hands) Amazing! You're a pretty astounding young lad despite of your height though you have the potential to create things that would truly make someone go crazy I could use someone like you to replace me when I die.

Motor: Errr … come again?

Ender King: In short I would like to give you my blessing in marrying my daughter.

Motor&amp;Andr: (blushes and look at each other) ….

Ender Queen: Me too I would like to give my blessing since you Motor are a kind, adorable and genius guy Andr could really use someone like you to look over her.

Andr: (blushes deeply) So-so you mean we can get ma-married whenever we-we want?

Ender King: Of course we did give him our blessing so you can get married anytime you want … even now.

Motor: (blushes deeply) So i-it will be Andr and I once we get married?!

Ender Queen: Definetely aren't you happy?!

Motor&amp;Andr: (faints) uhhhhhh …

Ender Queen: Oops! It looks like the excitement got into their heads, dear.

Ender King: I guess it did but you know it's a good thing that Andr found someone she likes cause I was having trouble in thinking on whom will she marry?

Ender Queen: Well you can call it a lucky break am I right?

Ender King: Yes I guess you could say that, speaking of breaks let's have these two be put In bed … Maids! Put these two in bed please.

Maid: Sure thing your majesty. (picks up Motor) (teleporting sound)

Maid: Yes my king (picks up Andr) (teleporting sound)

**Narrator's Perspective:**

As Motor and Andr are tucked in bed the other's go to bed as well as Xander and Cupa trained all day to hone their skills so that tomorrow at dawn Xander shall be battling Rot in a duel to see who will be the victor and who will be the victim …

**Author's Note:**

**So I hope you guys/gals enjoyed Chapter 7 of Minecraft: Searching for the Truth, also don't forget to check out Chromeanxiety's new story "Revolutionize Fighting" it's about Pokemon and is really awesome I'm giving him a thumbs up for doing it so anyways have Good Day/Night and take care everyone :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8: The Moment of Truth**

**Narrator's Perspective:**

As the gang goes to bed time passé by and it's about morning already so as early as it can be Xander wake up to get ready then he wakes Cupa up so they can head down to the courtyard when they went down Chrome, Stella, Motor and Andr were there to watch the fight and along with the Creeper King and the waiting Rot so Xander told Cupa to go to beside her father and remain calm …

Rot: I'm surprised you didn't chicken out.

Xander: (smiles) What a coincidence that was the thing I was supposed to say to you.

Creeper King: Okay enough talking already, when you're ready you can start the fight anytime.

Xander: (a serious expression shows on his face) …

Rot: (smirks) All right I'll make the first move!

Xander's Perspective:

As Rot screams he charges and delivers a punch to me but instead he hits the ground causing rocks to fly around him but I manage to dodge it, next Rot jumps up to chase me and delivers a powerful punch good thing I blocked it with my arms though it was painful I didn't scream then it was my turn I draw out my first sword and charge at him, I slash him hard in the chest then kicks him on the right side of his stomach he coughs out blood but then smiles I became worried as he suddenly grew into a huge muscular zombie he then grabs hold of me tightly and said **"Give up now if you don't want to die!"** I smiled at him and got one hand lose the one with sword and stabbed his huge hand causing it to bleed severely he let go of me and screamed while whirling up a punch **"You good for nothing bastard!"** I jump thinking I was able to dodge it but when I did he followed with his other fist and punch me downward landing on my back that's when he continued to punch me repeatedly I felt a ton of f***ing pain I thought I was done for I couldn't move that's when I heard Cupa say "Don't give up I know you can do it!" then Rot looked at her and smirked "Your friend is already down he can't fight anymore he lost the battle I won already!" he then returned to normal size and started towards Cupa that's when I said **"Don't you go near her! The fight is still not over not until I fulfill my promise to Cupa!"** I stood up and ran towards Rot with all my might and double slashed him from behind causing an X mark to appear behind his back, as he dropped he said **"How do you still have strength left when I pounded you to dust!"** I answered **"I didn't, I just had the will power to go on and that's what gave me a chance to deliver a powerful blow plus you should never let your guard down no matter what!"** the Creeper King stood up and said …

Creeper King: The victor is Xander so it seems I shall grant your requests and for Rot I'm sorry but you lost and a deal is a deal so …

Rot: I … understand … Xander won and I lost … I will follow what you said.

Creeper King: Very well, here the two of you should get healed up! (throws a Super Healing Splash potion)

Xander: (stretches) Ahhh that feels much better!

Rot: I guess I'll take my leave now!

Xander: Wait Rot don't go just yet!

Rot: And why is that?

Xander: (puts out a hand) Let' put this fight behind us okay? You seem to be a worthy opponent I would love to be rivals with you.

Rot: (smiles) Pfft! Hahahaha you seem to be out of your mind did I hit you too much but the fact that we get to be rivals I like! So sure why not? (shakes hands with Xander)

Xander: (smiles) Thanks!

Rot: (smiles) Come to the Zombie Kingdom if you'd got time? I'm ready for a rematch any time!

Xander: Yeah I know!

Rot: So I'll be taking my leave now … Farewell!

Xander: Take care Rot!

Creeper King: Now that the fight is over let's head back inside to discuss about more pressing matters.

**At the Castle …**

Creeper King: Okay now that everything has been clarified Cupa can now choose who she wants to marry.

Cupa: Really Dad?!

Creeper King: Why yes my daughter since Xander won his requests will be granted.

Cupa: (goes down and hugs Xander) Yay! thanks to you Xander I can pick who ever I want now.

Xander: (scratches the back of his head) Well no biggy all I wanted was for you to be happy.

Cupa: (looks at her father) Dad I have chosen the person I want to marry.

Creeper King: Already?! Well who is it?

Cupa: (hugs Xander tighter) Well I want to marry Xander!

Xander: …

Everyone: (grins)

Creeper King: I see …

Xander: (blushes) *sigh* I thought you just said that so you will get to choose your own?!

Cupa: Yeah and my own will be you! I really want to marry you! (kisses Xander on the cheek)

Creeper King: I knew this would be coming but anyways I'd like to give you my blessing Xander you just need to tell me when you want to get married, okay?

Xander: (blushes even more) Uhhhh … Cu-cupa you can stop doing that it's embarrassing!

Cupa: (looks at Xander seductively) Why should I?

Xander: Because ummmm *gulp* _I feel something bad is gonna happen her look in her eyes what is she planning?_

Xander: (a serious expression shows on his face) *sigh* Creeper King before really celebrating I need to confirm something important.

Creeper King: Hmmm? And what may that be and will it take long?

Xander: I can't tell you but give me 3 days to do it!

Cupa: Xander, what's all this about so suddenly?!

Xander: (whispers) I'll tell you later when were alone, okay?

Cupa: O-okay …

Xander: So, do you agree?

Chrome: What's Xander talking about?

Stella: And what does he need to confirm?

Motor: Is it really that important that he doesn't tell?

Andr: I wonder what's going on in his mind.

Xander: (looks at the 4) And when will you stop asking questions?

Chrome: Maybe later?

Xander: (looks back) *sigh* So what will your decision be?

Creeper King: Okay I'll give you three days to do your confirmation but on one condition.

Xander: What may that be?

Creeper King: When your day limit stops you need to tell what is it you're confirming whether you're done or not, is that okay?

Xander: It's okay.

Creeper King: Then it is settled (looks at Motor and Andr) Oh so this is the young lad the will marry Andr!

Cupa: (a surprised expression shown on her face) What?!

Chrome: Motor and Andr are …!

Stella: Getting married?!

Xander: When will the Marriage start?

Motor&amp;Andr: (blushes deeply) Oh shut it! (looks at the Creeper King) but how did you know?

Creeper King: Well yesterday Andr's Dad went here and told me that her daughter has a fixed fiancée and was a small but smart so I figured it was you Motor.

Motor: *sigh* Well we were planning to keep it a secret.

Andr: *sigh* but it seems it's too late already …

Chrome: (smiles) so it is true …

Stella: (jumps high) Congratulation you two!

Cupa: Yeah congrats and never would've expected that you two would get together.

Motor: (scratches back of head) hehehehe I guess it was faith or something, right Andr?

Andr: (blushing deeply) Fa-faith?! So we we-were destined a-all along?!

Motor: Easy there Andr!

Chrome,Stella&amp;Cupa: ahahahahahahahaha

Xander: (looks at the other's) *sigh* _I need time to think about this I just can't celebrate already, not when this are my feelings._ (walks away)

Cupa: (tilts her head) Hmmm?

**At night in Cupa's room …**

Xander: (sits down at the balcony chair) *sigh*

Cupa: What's the problem Xander? (put's hand on Xander's shoulder)

Xander: (looks back) Oh it's well umm … whoa! (moves back)

Cupa: Hmmm? (tilts her head) what's wrong?

Xander: (closes eyes and blushes) What do you mean what's wrong?! Why are you in your underwear only?!

Cupa: Why there's nothing wrong in doing so plus were gonna get married so there's nothing wrong with you seeing my body, right?

Xander: (looks down) That was what I was about to talk to you about but first put on your pajamas!

Cupa: Hmph! Fine!

**Later …**

Cupa: Okay, I have clothes on! now what were you saying?

Xander: I wanted to ask you why would you choose me there are hundreds of guys who are willing to marry a cute princess like you! So tell me why?

Cupa: Well of course you're the nicest guy I know second you're the one who saved me before and third you're a cute, kind hearted and sweet kind of guy and that's what I like about you the most! (smiles)

Xander: (looks up at Cupa) Is that all?

Cupa: Huh?!

Xander: I said is that all?! Aren't there any deeper meanings on why you want to marry me? I'm just some poor guy who has nothing special on him! Now think of it is there anything else I have besides a good heart?

Cupa: No Xander, there is not anything else you have but what I'm looking for is a guy who has a good heart! I f you still remember the first day we met? Ever since that day I have taken a liking to you and as days past I begin to … to …

Xander: To what?!

Cupa: (blushes and hugs Xander) to love you! That's the reason why on top of all what I said the reason why I chose you wasn't only because you were kind to me, not because you saved me and not because you were forced to, I chose you because I love you even as short as the days we've spent together I know my feelings were real for you!

Xander: …

Cupa: and that's … and that's … why … I wanted to … marry you! It's because I love you with all my heart and now it's my turn to ask you do you love me?

Xander: That was the first thing I needed to confirm.

Cupa: Huh?

Xander: The first thing I needed to confirm was whether you really love me or not and since that's been checked it's time for the second, it's whether I love you or not.

Cupa: (tears start to drop) Wha-what do you mean whether you love me or not?

Xander: (wipes Cupa's tears) It's because right now I don't know my true feelings everything is getting all mixed inside my heart and I'm having a hard time thinking whether this are true feelings for you or not.

Cupa: (wipes tears) So within the 3 day period that's what your gonna do think if it's true or not?

Xander: Yes, that's the case you do understand right?

Cupa: Ye-yes I do understand don't worry I won't stop you and your decision.

Xander: And also I'll be leaving outside the Kingdom so I can do it quietly, is that okay?

Cupa: Ye-yes it's okay but when will you do that?

Xander: Tomorrow, I'll be building a house near the Kingdoms on top of the flat hill where we saw the Kingdoms ourselves that's where I'll be.

Cupa: I see …

Xander: Now let's go to bed early.

Cupa: Yes okay.

Xander: (goes to bed) Well Good night Cupa!

Cupa: (goes to bed) Go-good night Xander … _I'm acting as if it's okay with me but I can't say no to Xander I shall respect his decision whether I like or not but still hearing him say that he doesn't know what he feels about me is a pain but it will be alright … I hope so_ *sob*

**Narrator's Perspective:**

As Xander tells Cupa what he wanted to confirm Cupa becomes real sad deep down but she can't say no to Xander for she shall respect whether his answer will be a yes or a no so the only thing that can be done is to wait on what his decision would be …

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8 and I appreciate all your support thank you very much so anyways have Good Day/Night and take care everyone :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9: Mixed Feelings and a Terrible Assault**

**Xander's Perspective:**

As I woke up early I looked at Cupa who was sleeping beside me then I noticed that she was crying in her sleep *sigh* I guess it was too painful for her to accept that I don't know my feelings for her, I got out of bed and made a note saying that if she wants to see me she could go to the hill so I went out of the room and on my way out I met Chrome and the others …

Chrome: Oh! Good Morning Xander, where are you going?

Xander: I'm off to build a house on the flat hill near the kingdom want to build yours too there? We could be neighbors.

Stella: Well it sound nice at least we can get a better view of the kingdoms.

Andr: Yeah plus I want to build a house of my own!

Motor: As long as you don't misplace the blocks of your own house. (smiles)

Andr: What did you say?!

Motor: Oh nothing.

Xander: Well let's go!

Chrome: Wait where's Cupa?

Xander: (turns around and frowns) Oh she's still asleep she'll just follow I wouldn't want to interrupt her sleep.

Stella: I see well let's go.

Xander: (walking) _Well they're gonna build houses too I guess that's all right but when the house is done I'll just stay inside and think until the days are done, if I'm gonna marry Cupa out of pity when we grow up I might just leave her and that will be much more painful rather than not marrying her but when I know that my feelings are true then everything will be alright_

**At the hill ...**

Chrome: Okay everyone let's collect some wood and stone and get building!

Everyone: Right!

And so we kept building until sunset and by that time everything is done, our houses were finish and we entered our houses inside mine, I sat on my hand chair by the window and saw the bright light of the three kingdoms it looked beautiful I took out my binoculars to look closely at the castles at the Creeper Castle I saw Cupa looking out of her balcony and was staring at our houses I saw her face quite properly she looked real sad I then put my binoculars down and sighed deeply I went to bed around 12 am and after that day I didn't go out of the house …

Chrome: (looking at Xander's house) *sigh* What's Xander doing in there he hasn't gone out after we built our houses is he feeling lazy?

Stella: But Xander told us Cupa would come but she didn't, did they have a fight?

Chrome: Who knows? But if it's personal let's not interfere.

Stella: Yeah so what should we do now?

Chrome: Want to go to the Skeleton Kingdom?

Stella: (smiles) Sure my parents been wanting to see you again.

Chrome: They sure are fond of me hahahahaha!

Stella: (hugs Chrome's arm) Well of course you are gonna be my husband, right?

Chrome: Yeah I know, let's go!

Stella: Sure!

**Narrator's Perspective:**

So as the three day period ended, Xander kept thinking about it and when it was the time to go Cupa what he feels suddenly there was a strong tremor Xander went under table for cover when it stopped Xander looked outside the window there he saw that the Creeper Kingdom has been attacked but there was no army so he thought it could be only Herobrine then he got out and went to Kingdom immediately …

Xander: (running) What the?! Why did Herobrine attacked the Castle only and not the whole city? I guess I'll find answers in there.

**In the castle…**

Creeper King: (panting)*cough* what do you want … Herobrine?!

Herobrine: (smirks) Ha! Well of course I want to remove the mob kingdoms in Minecraftia and claim this land of mine!

Creeper King: *cough* But first you need to get past me! (throws an exploding ball of light)

Herobrine: (sends it back with a shadow blade) Hahahahahaha! Your puny attacks won't work on me!

Cupa: (runs inside the hall panting) Father what's happening?! … Huh?!

Herobrine: Oh it seems that your daughter has arrived, I should kill you in front of her then she shall be next just like what I did to the Gargantians leader!

Cupa: Don't you dare touch Father! (throws an explosive punch)

Herobrine: (punches Cupa's stomach then kicks her to a wall) Tsk! she couldn't even hit me how pathetic just like her father!

Creeper King: No Cupa! You monster you'll pay for this! Oof! (gets punched in the face and is sent back)

Herobrine: Your pathetic better finish you here on now! (draws a shadow blade and strikes)

Cupa: (blocks the attack and gets stabbed) Father!

Creeper King: (tears start to roll down) Cupa … Cupa … are you alright?!

Cupa: (coughs blood) It's okay … Father … I'll be … alright … (smiles)

Creeper King: (tears drop) How could you?!

Herobrine: (smiles) Aww … now that's sad now it's your turn.

Xander: Herobrine! Stop this assault at once!

Creeper King: Xander what are you doing?!

Herobrine: Huh?! (turns around) Aren't you the son of the chief of the Gargantians? But how did you survive?!

Xander: (draws out two swords) Well let's just say I was lucky but let's put that aside I have unfinished business with you.

Herobrine: Well your Father was able to hold me off for a while but he eventually died.

Xander: (frowns) You killed everyone I love and now it's time to return the favor! YAHHHHH! (charges at Herobrine)

Herobrine: Ha! You think you're gonna beat me easily? Well think again, huh?! Why can't I move?!

Xander: Stop blabbering! (slashes Herobrine making an X mark on his chest) And fight already!

Herobrine: AHHHH! That actually hurt there … Tsk! I've got no time for this I'll deal with you next time (vanishes in black smoke)

Xander: Get back here you coward!

Creeper King: (shakes Cupa) Cupa! Cupa! wake up my child don't leave me like your mother!

Xander: (runs towards the Creeper King) Why? What happened?!

Creeper King: She blocked Herobrine's attack but gets stabbed instead we need to take her to the Healing Chamber!

Xander: What about you?!

Creeper King: Don't worry about me just take her there first!

Xander: Where is the place?

Creeper King: It's right next to the to the hallway take a left then down you should find a door made out of steel there will be two switches there they will be able to help you, now hurry!

Xander: Yes! (picks Cupa up and runs) Don't worry Cupa you'll be alright I promise.

Cupa: (opens eyes slightly and touches Xander's cheek) Xander … you came back … (smiles slightly)

Xander: (tears drop) Don't worry Cupa everything's gonna be alright … everything's gonna be alright.

Cupa: (smiles) I'm glad I chose you …

Xander: Hang in there!

We came to the Chamber I immediately opened it and called the witches …

Xander: hah … hah … Is anyone in here?!

Rinelle: Yes, what is it you need?

Xander: Cupa I mean the Princess she's been severely injured!

Rinelle: Oh my! Tresca get the Potions and the bandages! Please put her on the bed.

Xander: (puts Cupa down) Sure.

Tresca: Here you go.

Rinelle: Will you sit there please this may take a while.

Xander: Su-sure.

**Back at the hallway …**

Chrome: (running) Quick let's hurry to the Creeper King!

Everyone: Right!

**Later …**

Chrome: It looks like everywhere has been destroyed and a number of guards have been killed.

Andr: Who could've done this?!

Creeper King: (barely standing) It was Herobrine, he attacked us.

Stella: What?! Where are Cupa and Xander?!

Creeper King: *cough* Xander brought her to the Healing Chamber.

Chrome: Why what happened to her?!

Creeper King: She got stabbed by Herobrine just to protect me.

Motor: (picks something up and holds it high) Hey what's this?!

Everyone: (looks at the object) Hmm?

Creeper King: Can you give it to me my boy?

Motor: Uhhh su-sure, here you go (gives it to the Creeper King)

Creeper King: Hmmm why this is the amulet that the Gargatians wear!

Stella: What really?! Let me look (takes it from the Kings hand)

Andr: (looks at the amulet) Yeah you can tell from the clover shaped style that it's the one the Gargantians where!

Chrome: But what's it doing here?!

Creeper King: We will worry about that later but first let's head to the Chamber!

Everyone: Right!

**At the Healing Chamber …**

Rinelle: Phew! She's completely healed.

Tresca: I wouldn't say that she still has Herobrine's Dark Aura in her body if we aren't able to remove it in less than an hour she will die.

Rinelle: *sigh* I guess your right but (frowns) the only way to remove Dark Aura's is by using the Gargantians Pure Light Aura to dispel it and … their isn't any Gargantians left.

Tresca: There must some some way (looks at Xander) Hey wait a second! Rinelle looks at that guys Aura!

Rinelle: (looks at Xander) Wait it can't be! Could it be?!

Tresca: Yes it is it's the Pure Light Aura of the Gargantians so it must mean that he is one!

Rinelle: Yes let's ask him. (walks to Xander) Excuse me but we need your help.

Xander: (looks up) If it's about Cupa I'll be willing to!

Tresca: Good now come here and place your hand on her chest.

Xander: (walks to Cupa and places his hand on her chest) Now what?

Rinelle: Now let your Aura flow into your hands and expel it.

Xander: Sure , (releases Aura) how long should I do this?

Rinelle: We will tell you when to stop, okay?

Xander: Sure but why do I need to do this?

Tresca: It's to release the Dark Aura inside of her that's disrupting the flow of her own Aura.

Xander: And if that isn't remove what will happen?

Tresca: The flow of Aura in her body will either drastically increase or decrease causing some nervous breakdown and preventing body movement when that happens slowly yet surely her life will be taken away.

Xander: (frowns) I see … just tell me when to stop okay?

Rinelle: Okay you can stop.

Xander: Sure, (removes hands) so will she be alright?

Rinelle: (frowns) I believe there's only a 50% chance she'll be alright.

Xander: (a surprise expression shows on his face) What?! Why?!

Rinelle: Well, once the Aura is removed her body will still under go some adjustments so the flow will return to normal but if the flow doesn't return properly she will die.

Xander: How long will it take for her to recover?

Tresca: A week is the maximum time.

Xander: (turns around and walks away as tears drop) I … understand please … watch over her …

Rinelle: We understand.

Xander: Thanks …

**Xander's Perspective:**

As I walks through the hallway I could see that this part wasn't attacked at all but on the other side a ton of guards were killed single handedly by Herobrine as I continue to walk slowly I see Chrome and the other's running towards me then they stopped and asked …

Chrome: (panting) Xander where's Cupa?!

Xander: (tears drop) She's still in the Chamber.

Creeper King: Is she okay?

Xander: For the mean time she is …

Stella: What?! Why is that?!

Xander: Well Dark Aura was infused in her body and she was severely damaged but the witches were able to heal her wounds but dispelling the Aura was a problem.

Andr: So you're telling us it wasn't expelled yet?

Xander: No it was already removed from her but there's a 50% chance she might not make it.

Creeper King: But how did they remove the Aura? The only way to remove is it was with the help of the Gargantians.

Xander: Yes, about that I have something to tell you really important!

Chrome: What is it Xander?!

Xander: I'm … I'm …

Stella: You're a what?!

Xander: (clenched his fist) I'M A GARGANTIAN!

Everyone: WHAAAT?!

**Narrator's Perspective:**

So as Xander told them the truth what will happen next and what will happen to Cupa?!

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and stay tuned for Chapter 10, I would like to thank everyone who has been supporting me all the way and don't forget to tell me what you're thinking so far of my story so I'll know so anyways have a Good Day/Night and take care :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the wait guys/gals of Chapter 10 my schedule was pretty packed lately ad sorry if my cliff hanger (or so called cliff hanger) was bad, still got to work on it so anyways let's get this show on the road!**

**Chapter 10: Learning the Truth**

**Narrator's Perspective:**

As Xander tells the Truth about himself what will be the reactions of the other's?

Xander: I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you earlier about this and I'm sorry it's my fault that Cupa was put in harms ways.

Creeper King: And why would you say that my boy?

Xander: (tears drop) It's because if … it wasn't for me … if I didn't have to confirm whether I love her or not and move out of the castle I … I … would have been able to protect her from getting stabbed!

Creeper King: I see but what you did may have been a little rash but, if you were to marry her then leave her afterwards that would have hurt her even more.

Xander: (tears keep dropping) I know but still …

Creeper King: *sigh* Well we can't do anything for now but just hope she survives.

Chrome: But why did you keep this a secret from us?

Xander: Well …

Motor: (points at Stella's pocket) Ummm Stella something is glowing in your pocket.

Stella: (takes something out) Oh! It's the amulet it's shining so bright!

Andr: (covers eyes) Argh! It's so bright!

Chrome: Wait it's floating up and look at Xander's chest! (points at Xander's chest)

Xander: (takes out his amulet) Oh! Mine is glowing too!

Creeper King: Amazing he really is a Gargantian! And look the amulet is floating closer to Xander!

Motor: It is!

Xander: What's gonna happen?!

As the amulet floats closer to Xander it then infuses it's energy to Xander's body and amulet as that happens Xander then drops to his knees …

Chrome: (holds Xander's shoulders) Xander are you alright?!

Xander: I … I'm … alright Chrome but now I remember everything.

Chrome: What?!

Xander: I now remember everything … Chrome.

Creeper King: What are you saying my boy?

Xander: I'm saying I remember when he attacked us and what he was after.

Stella: Really?! What was he after?

Xander: He was after the **"Statue of Structure"**.

Motor: The Statue of Structure?! I've heard it has the power to combine two beings and make it as one making it stronger than before and combining its powers together.

Xander: Indeed, you are correct this statue has been kept by the Gargantians for centuries to keep it safe and so it will not fall in to the wrong hands.

Andr: So how did Herobrine know about this?

Xander: I do not know but one thing for sure is he wasn't able to get his hands on it because he did not know the place where we hid it and the word to unlock it.

Chrome: Well it's a good thing he didn't get his filthy hands on it but what if he did.

Xander: Then we must confirm it immediately.

Creeper King: But how my boy the remains of the village are North-West of the kingdoms and even if you run there as fast as you can it will take 2 days.

Xander: Then come with me outside everyone.

**At the courtyard …**

Chrome: So how are you going to get there?

Xander: Just watch, okay?

Chrome: Okay sure.

Xander: (chanting) Descendant of light, Guardian of the sky, defender of the innocent come forth like a raging storm and help assist the one's in need … Come Zekstorm!

As Xander chants those words suddenly the clouds started to form above us then lightning came and struck in front of Xander and there was a burst of light after the light vanished in front of them was a Giant Eagle with the feather color of blue and white and it's tale was glowing light blue beneath it's right wing and has a design of lightning, Xander then approached the bird and patted it on its head, everyone was in awe even the Creeper King was amazed then …

Xander: (patting Zekstorm) Hey there buddy remember me? It's me Xander it's been a while since I've seen you.

Creeper King: (smiling) Amazing! You had way more potential than we could've ever expected!

Chrome: (a surprised expression shows on his face) It's the Gargantians special familiar Zekstorm! It is said that when this magnificent bird flaps it wings it can blow down an entire village! I thought I would never see such a thing!

Andr: How were you able to summon it and how is it so nice to you?

Xander: Well I am a Gargantian after all and second I've taking care and playing with this bird when I was small.

Motor: This is really great now I can study about this specimen closely (gets close)

Xander: Easy there Motor if this bird gets nervous it will hit you with a sharp feather.

Motor: Relax … (pats Zekstorm's wing) Whoa!

As soon as Motor pats the bird it release a barraged of feather's pushing Motor to a wall and getting his clothes stuck with a feather on the wall and can't get down …

Xander: Told you.

Motor: (still hanging) Shut it!

Andr: (runs to Motor and sets him free) You alright?

Motor: Yeah thanks Andr.

Xander: Well anyways I'll be going back to whatever the remains of my home (gets on Zekstorm) Okay buddy let's go!

Chrome: Wait Xander you can't go alone it's too dangerous plus Herobrine's goons might be still lurking around there, you'll need our help.

Stella: Yeah let us join you Xander we want to help you out!

Xander: *sigh* Okay I think I'll be needing some back up if something goes wrong so get on!

Chrome: (carries Stella and jumps on Zekstorm) Let's go Stella!

Stella: (blushes) Yes!

Xander: Motor and Andr please bring the Creeper King to the Healing Chamber and take care of Cupa for me, okay?

Andr: Sure we'll take care of them.

Motor: You can count on us!

Creeper King: Xander please come back safe, okay? For me and the sake of my daughter.

Xander: Sure no problem, now we shall be off let's go Zekstorm!

**Xander's Perspective:**

As I gave the signal, Zekstorm went up then flew at full speed for a while it was smooth flying but then we were spotted by Herobrine's Death Crows and we were attacked in midflight! Good thing Chrome brought along Stella cause with her bow which had the enchantment of Infinity she didn't have to worry about ammo plus she was very accurate with her shots she was able to hit 5 of them within 10 seconds impressive, and out of joy Chrome suddenly kissed Stella on her forehead Stella was blushing all over it was funny but I had to remain serious then we arrived at the spot I told Zekstorm he did a great job and patted him then he disappeared we then hid in the bushes and looked at the area it was crawlin' with vermin and so we decided to take advantage of the dark and the surroundings and did some sneak attacks …

*rustle rustle*

Goon: (turns around) What was that? C'mon let's check it out (runs to the bushes)

Goon: It's just a pig and whaaa?! (looks at the others which are dead)

Chrome: (cracks knuckles) So it's just you and me and a couple of dead bodies. (grins)

Goon: Noooo! Mommy! Ack! …

Chrome: Well it seems you wanted your mommy how sad.

Xander: Good job Chrome …

Stella: Yeah great job!

Chrome: Now let's take out the others.

And so we continued this process until every goon is gone when finally they were all dead we went to search the area …

Stella: So what are we looking for again?

Xander: My house, err … I mean what's left of it that is.

Chrome: Hey is it this?! (pointing at board which says "Chief's house")

Xander: Great so now let' see there must be a lever 5 blocks from the door beneath the ground … oh! Found it now flick it and … Bingo! (a staircase that leads down then opened up) Now follow me.

Chrome&amp;Stella: Right!

Then we ventured down the stairs and came pass a hallway which had pictures of the previous Chief's and there family when it reached our family pic I was still well err a baby … Chrome and Stella kept teasing me *sigh* anyways we came to a huge metal door with a clover carved on it I then chanted the words (and it's not open sesame!)…

Xander: (chanting) Sanctum Entericus! (door then opened)

Chrome: Whoa! This is a lot! Look at all these books!

Stella: Yeah, there is even Enchantment tables, Brewing stands and anvils, what's that at the end?

Xander: That's the Statue, Chrome and Stella gather all the books that are important and I'll take the statue (Note: If you want to know what it looks like it kinda looks like mini totem pole without a ton of heads then has a tiki face which has a calm look and then two hands that are laid out on each side)

Chrome&amp;Stella: Right! (goes to the book shelves)

Xander: (walks closer to the statue) Okay here we go gently lift the statue then now wrap it in a white cloth and put it in my inventory … Chrome! Stella! Did you get the books?

Chrome: Yup also what are these sketchbooks doing on top of the shelf? It has a ton of sketches of girls and the title says **"Cute girls around Minecraftia"** it even has a sketchings of Cupa, Andr and … Stella?!

Stella: Wait what?! let me see (takes the book) oh you're right, wait am I really that fat?

Xander: (sweating bullets and takes the book) Ummm … uhhh … this was my brother's sketchbook he liked to uhh sketch things you know?

Stella: I do recall someone who asked me if I wanted my portrait sketched and so I did it is still hanging in my room.

Xander: Yup that was definitely him!_ How embarrassing I can't believe he'd actually do it he was gone for about two months just for that._

Chrome: Well it seems your brother was a perverted guy and c'mon let's go already!

Xander: (takes two books on the table) Wait I need these two books!

Stella: What are they?

Xander: Umm a Family cookbook and a Photo album.

Stella: Really?! Can I borrow it sometime?

Xander: Yeah sure … _like hell I would_ … well let's get going! (runs)

Chrome: (runs after me) Get back here!

Stella: (runs after Chrome) Wait Chrome!

When we got out I flicked the lever and covered it with dirt then summoned Zekstorm luckily no attacks then we dropped of my house and I told them to put the books on the shelf and I hid the statue no one else would suspect then went out and flew to the Castle and got off Zekstorm but before leaving, I gave him 5 apples to eat then he vanished after that we went to Chamber to see how things were going …

**At the Healing Chamber …**

Xander: (panting) I'm … back … has Cupa's condition changed?!

Rinelle: (frowns) Sadly no not yet she hasn't woke up yet.

Xander: How about the king?

Rinelle: His in his room resting but he should be fine.

Chrome: (smiles) It looks like Motor and Andr fell asleep while Andr is hugging Motor like some stuff animal.

Stella: Aww that's cute.

Chrome: (gets close to Andr and Motor and lifts them) Heave Ho! Man they are heavy (looks at Xander) You take care of Cupa, okay?

Xander: (fakes a smile) Sure don't worry.

Stella: Well we be off to our beds to rest after we place Motor and Andr in theirs though it's morning already I'm sleepy (yawn)

Xander: Sure go to sleep already, I'll take care of Cupa. (goes and sits down near her)

Chrome: Just hope for the best Xander. (leaves the room with Stella)

Xander: (holds Cupa's hands) Just hang in there Cupa, I'm here for you. (tears drop)

**3 days later …**

It was the third day and Cupa still hasn't waked up I'm getting worried the whole kingdom has been worried sick of her they have been quiet lately they were in their houses hoping for Cupa to return but I still know she'll come back as I sobbed quietly as I held Cupa's hands I felt something move then I looked at her …

Xander: (still crying) Cu-cupa?!

Cupa: Mmmmmmm …

Xander: (a surprised expression shows on his face) Cupa are you awake?!

Cupa: (opens eyes) Mmmm … I am now, what happened, Xander?

Xander: (hugs Cupa tightly) Cupa your back! You're really back. Oh how I've been so worried not only me but everyone else.

Cupa: (blushes) Wha?! Xa-xander what are you talking about?

Xander: (still crying) It's … along story but … I'm glad your back! (runs out the door) Hey! Guys Cupa's awake!

Everyone: WHAAT?!

**Cupa's Persepctive:**

As Xander went out and announced I'm back the door flew open and everyone was there Chrome, Stella, Motor, Andr, Father and Xander they were all smiling while tears drop from their eyes it felt creepy then they hugged me tightly then Father announced while sniffling **"Guards! Tell … everyone my daughter is back … and ring the bell, okay?"** even the guards were crying it was an odd sight to see but I was really happy to be back with everyone … especially Xander.

**Author's Note:**

**A little question for you guys/gals: Where do you think Xander hid the statue? _**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it's ending as I was typing the ending I was crying tears of joy and used up 1 roll of tissue so anyways stay tuned for Chapter 11 and have a Good Day/Night and take care :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11: Love Confession**

**Cupa's Perspective:**

As Father announced that I was back and alive I suddenly heard a ton of cheering down below it seemed everyone was really worried about me … especially Xander who was still hugging me while the other's already let go and was looking at us with a smile I blushed as I tapped Xander on the back …

Cupa: (blushing) Uhhh … Xander can you stop hugging me now?

Xander: (let's go of the hug) Sure, okay …

Cupa: So how long have I been out?

Stella: (wipes a tear from her eyes) About 4 days.

Cupa: (a surprised expression shows on her face) 4 days?! That was quite long!

Andr: *sniff* Yeah, it was only four days but it felt like a month.

Cupa: (smiles) Oh don't be over exaggerating Andr.

Creeper King: Cupa, I'm glad you came back I was worried sick of you *sniff*

Cupa: I missed you too father, oh! That reminds me what happened to Herobrine?

Chrome: He escaped …

Cupa: What?!

Motor: But he shouldn't be back anytime soon.

Cupa: *sigh* I hope so.

Stella: Hey Cupa did you know that Xander is actually a Gargantian!

Cupa: (looks at Xander) What?! Really?! Is that true Xander?

Xander: (scratches back of his head) hehe, I guess so.

Chrome: (smacks Xander on the head) Stop lyin'.

Xander: (rubs his head) Ow! Well yeah I am one.

Creeper King: And he had way more potential than we thought he had.

Cupa: Really?!

Chrome: Well he did summon a mighty bird.

Cupa: (eyes sparkle and smiles) Wow! Xander is more awesome than I imagined

Stella: Also he had been taking care of you for the past three days nonstop.

Cupa: (looks at Xander) Really?!

Xander: Yeah, I did I even forgot to eat.

Cupa: (hugs Xander) Awww, now that's sweet of you.

Xander: hehehehe

Creeper King: Well anyways tonight we shall celebrate and have a great feast!

Chrome: That sounds great.

Xander: Yeah I'm hungry right now but first Cupa why don't we go out a bit you need some sunlight.

Cupa: (smiles) Okay …

Xander: (holds Cupa's hand) Let's go.

Cupa: (blushes) O-okay …

Xander: Everyone we'll be back, prepare everything, okay?

Chrome: No need to repeat it.

As we went out Xander held my hand gently as we walked outside the castle and in to the garden, why is he so sweet today could it be that he was just worried about me? We continued to walk around the castle grounds it felt good and as we walked Xander kept smiling at me so I smiled back at him too, it was a warm feeling when we went back inside. It was sunset that time and the feast has begun not only a feast but Father also arranged a Grand Royal Ball all the royalties were invited but before I went out they changed my clothing to long elegant green gown then I sat beside Father I spotted Gelli, Blazette, Charlotte, Chloe, Silk, Snowy, Rosa, Sasha even Rot all though not all were able to come I was still happy, the party continued and then it was time for the main event but were did Xander go? As the main event was already gonna start then as everyone became silent, a light was shined on the other end of the room and I saw Xander! He was wearing a black tuxedo and was walking towards me I blushed deeply then Father said …

Creeper King: Do you like the main event Cupa? You're going to ball dance with Xander first.

Cupa: (blushes) Bu-but Father what about the others?!

Creeper King: Oh don't worry they'll follow up after you.

Cupa: (blushes) But this is embarrassing!

Creeper King: (points at Xander) Oh look your partner is waiting for you.

I look to where Father was pointing it seemed Xander was walking straight up to me as he let out his hand at said …

Xander: Shall we dance my princess?

Cupa: (takes hold of hand while blushing) Ye-yes let us dance.

After I took hold of his hand he slowly escorted me down then we danced, he is so gentle when he danced with me and as we finished dancing it was time for the others to dance … I had a great time watching them all then I noticed Xander was missing again so I told Father I'll be looking for him and he agreed I went to the kitchen … none then the library … nope then last my room that's when I saw him sitting on the chair in the balcony while stargazing he noticed me then called …

Xander: (moves aside) Cupa why don't you seat with me for a while?

Cupa: (walks over the chair and sits near Xander) Okay …

Xander: So tell me what do you think of the stars tonight? (looks up)

Cupa: (stares at the stars) They're beautiful and shine brightly also when they're far away they look like tiny balls of light which are cute.

Xander: (smiles) It seems I was thinking of the same thing.

Cupa: (looks at Xander) Really?

Xander: (looks at Cupa) Yes, but it is not only stars which are beautiful and shine brightly.

Cupa: Then what else are like that?

Xander: Stars are like girls too you know they are beautiful and shine brightly when you look at them or when you take a liking to them even if they lose their shine and die out their everlasting brightness will remain in one's heart.

Cupa: Really?!

Xander: (holds Cupa cheeks) Yes, all girls are like stars just like you Cupa …

Cupa: (blushes) Wha-what are you trying to say now Xander?

Xander: (smiles) Isn't it obvious Cupa? What I'm trying to say here is that your beautiful, bright and cheerful girl even when you were still unconscious, I could still remember your smile even if we get separated I will always remember you for you have taken a shine to my heart.

Cupa: (blushes deeply) Why are you saying all this so suddenly?

Xander: (holds Cupa's hands) Do you remember what I said to you the thing I needed to confirm?

Cupa: (frowns) Yes, I still remember it you wanted to know whether your feelings for me are true and … I understand if you …

Xander: (holds Cupa's shoulders) Don't worry I won't keep my feelings for you any longer.

Cupa: What do you … Oomph!

As I was supposed to ask why, Xander then suddenly kissed me on the lips I was so surprised! I … I … couldn't control my feelings so instead of letting go I closed my eyes and went along it lasted quite long then we suddenly broke free and then …

Xander: Cupa, I Love you … with all my heart.

Cupa: (blushes deeply) Xa-xander I … I … don't know what to say? Is … is this actually true?!

Xander: (smiles) Yes Cupa, this is all true I've confessed my feelings to you and I'm not lying I really do love you.

Cupa: (still blushing) Xander I … I Love you too! (hugs Xander tightly)

Xander: (smiles then hugs Cupa) I'm glad that our problems are over now we can continue straight down our path.

Cupa: Yes, I'm so glad this happened and I'm so happy to hear that you really love me!

Xander: (stands up) Now let's go down and get back to the part, shall we? (reaches out a hand)

Cupa: (smiles and takes hold of the hand) Yes, let's go.

As we went down holding hands we were greeted again and the party continued 'till midnight and when it ended everybody went home, I was happy to be able to chat with some friends and eat a lot I was so full that I went to bed immediately but when I entered my room Xander was already asleep so I smiled, changed my clothes and went to sleep with Xander … I hugged him as I fell asleep and to see what surprises await us tomorrow …

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry guys/gals if it was short, I just did a Love confession chapter so anyways I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and stay tuned for the next have a Good Day/Night and take care :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12: Building stuff and having fun**

**Xander's Perspective:**

As I was still sleeping I heard a voice calling out to me I just turned around and said **"Let me stay in dreamland a little longer."** Then I felt I was being shook vigorously but I still didn't wake up then I heard the voice say **"It looks I'll use my last resort."** Then I felt something soft touched my lips I woke up and in front of me Cupa was smiling brightly already and said …

Cupa: (smiling) C'mon Xander wake up already and help me move my stuff!

Xander: (rubs eyes) Why? What's going on?

Cupa: Well I'll be moving to your house the one you made on top of the hill.

Xander: Oh that, sure I'll help (lies down) after a few more z's and … OWWW!

Cupa: (pinching my cheek) Don't be such a lazy bone Xander now get up already!

Xander: (rubbing cheek) Geez fine okay I'm awake just let me take a bath first!

Cupa: Okay, sure I'll wait

Man I just woke up and Cupa is already acting like a wife when I still haven't proposed, yet … anyways I need to take a shower … okay I'm done and refreshed so now time to get the stuff, I went to get Cupa's stuff and bring it to my house on the hill it was kind of tiring but it was worth it then I sat down as I dropped the luggage on the floor …

Xander: (panting) Phew … your stuff is actually pretty heavy!

Cupa: Of course they are even though they are just clothes, underwear and TNT only.

Xander: TNT! You let me carry TNT!

Cupa: What? Do you have any objections?

Xander: No … it's just that I ….

Cupa: Well good now put those in our room while I take a shower.

Xander: Wait! Aren't you gonna help me with your things?

Cupa: No, I know you can do it by yourself you are in fact a gentle man, right?

Xander: Well even so let me at least let me take a break! (sits down)

Cupa: Okay then you can take a break on one condition … (smiles)

Xander: And what might that be?

Cupa: (seductive eyes) Why don't you get in the shower with me?

Xander: (blushes and stands up) No need to rest I'm fully rested already! Now tie to bring this up!

Cupa: (chuckles) You really cute when you're nervous like that.

Xander: (goes up) Well whatever I rather put your stuff in the right place than take a shower with you.

Cupa: (sly grin) Your losing your chance Xander …

Xander: *sigh* _She's really seducing me to go with her! What is she thinking? Seriously …_

Cupa: Well if you need me I'll be in the shower, okay? (winks)

Xander: *sigh* (goes in the room)

As I put Cupa's clothes in the closet along with mine … I kind of had a hard time putting her things … you know… without doing anything wrong after that I sighed deeply, it took out a ton of stimulation out of me when I looked outside I saw it was noon so I went down to cook some food … I took out our family cook book ahhh the good old memories when I was a child … and some which were embarrassing like falling into a big mixing bowl with cookie dough in it *sigh* anyways let's see now, as I flipped the pages I spotted a simple family recipe ... Oatmeal Fried Chicken (trust me it's good … instead of bread crumbs use oatmeal) then after cooking came down … and *sigh*

Xander: (face palming) Seriously Cupa! I told you never to go out in your underwear only! Geez …

Cupa: Well … it's getting hotter everyday so I decided that it would feel much cooler if I were to remain like this.

Xander: *sigh* You may make sense there but still … now come on put this towel on and …

As I give Cupa the towel I suddenly ripped on the carpet and accidentally bumped Cupa and making us fall over and … well … let's just say we were in an odd position …

Cupa: (blushing) Xa-xander! get off of me!

Xander: (scratches head) Oh now your all shy!

Cupa: (still blushing) Bu-but this is different and …

Xander: *sigh* Sometimes I don't understand you …

Cupa: Hmph!

Just as we were talking the door flew open and the worst just happened …

Stella: (opens the door) Hiyaa! So how are things going … (looks down)

Chrome: (whistles) Nice Xander! (grins)

Xander: (blushes) Have you ever heard of knocking?!

Stella: (blushes and closes the door) Well I'll close the door call us if you're done … uhhh… flirting with each other …

Xander: (stands up irritated) *sigh* Cupa get changed already, please

Cupa: (blushes and stands up) Uhh … su-sure Xander … sorry for doing that …

Xander: (turns around and pats her) *sigh* Well … just don't do that again, okay?

Cupa: Sure …

Welp … that's very embarrassing especially in front of Stella and Chrome (who hasn't had something like that happened before, don't worry you'll get your chance Chrome) anyways as Cupa goes up I fix myself and dusted my clothes then opened the door to see Chrome and Stella still there …

Xander: (scratches head) Well … sorry about that.

Stella: (looks away) Well accidents happen Xander but don't worry you're not the only one who has a girl that likes to flirt … I happen to that to Chrome nearly all the time, right? (hugs Chrome's arm)

Chrome: (looks away blushing) Yeah whatever … so Xander can we come in now?

Xander: (steps aside) Sure, come in.

Stella: (walks in) Wow it looks like … you haven't organized everything yet.

Chrome: (sits down on the couch) Yeah Xander haven't you heard of organizing?

Xander: Well I do know that it's just that I have not had the time to organize it yet since I first re-organized the closet with Cupa's clothes in it and cooked something to eat.

Cupa: (slides down the stairs and jumps on me) I'm back! So what did I miss? (landing on my arms)

Xander: (carrying Cupa) Seriously don't do that you might hurt yourself! Do I always have to tell you this!

Stella: (chuckles) You two are more like Father and daughter than boyfriend and girlfriend.

Cupa: (hugs Xander) Well it's just that I'm so happy right now!

Stella: I'm glad you're having fun but you need to do some organizing. (looking at the piled up books)

Cupa: (jumps off Xander's arm) Don't worry Xander will fix it he's a great organizer and he also organized my clothes and folded them to.

Xander: It took a lot of stimulation out of me just doing that … oh are you guys hungry? I've cooked something to eat.

Stella: (looks at Chrome) Hey Chrome let's have lunch here with Xander and Cupa.

Chrome: (reading a book) Sure, go ahead I'm just going to finish this book. (flips a page)

Stella: (takes the book and throws it in the pile) You can read later! Let's eat first I'm starving already.

Cupa: Yeah me too, Xander what are we having?

Xander: (removes the cover of the food) Some of my old family recipes … **"Oatmeal Fried Chicken"** trust me it's good.

Cupa: (takes a leg) I'll be the judge of that …

Stella: (takes a piece) Yeah me too …

Chrome: (takes a piece too) I'll see if it's actually good …

So as they bit the chicken their eyes suddenly sparkled (well except for Chrome I'm sure he thinks my cooking is average) then they said …

Cupa: (biting the leg) Mmmm … Xander this is … mmmm … great!

Stella: (chewing) Yeah … it's good … the different flavors … are … amazing!

Chrome: (just keeps on biting) Meh, chicken is chicken … I'm just glad you didn't burn it.

Xander: Like why would I do that?

Then I sat down with them and ate after we finished eating Chrome and Stella left … as I went to clean the dishes I saw Cupa doing the dishes instead well at least I get to rest a bit but I still need to fix the books, when she was done washing I told her to rest in the room and so she did then I went to fix the books … I was done around 3pm then I went to bed to take a nap … I woke around 8pm and Cupa was still asleep but she was talking in her sleep …

Cupa: Xander … can we … go to … the beach?

Xander: (whispers) Sure we can, maybe the following days okay?

Cupa: (smiles) Thanks … Xander … you're the … best … I love you …

Xander: (smiles and kisses Cupa on the forehead) Yeah, I love you too sleep tight. (gets out of bed) _I think I'll go stargazing a bit the sky is really clear tonight._

As I looked at the stars I began to wonder what will Herobrine do when he gets his hands on the statue when I looked down I saw Chrome and Motor down there , so I went out of the house and approached them …

Xander: Hey! What are you doing at this time?

Chrome: Were going night hunting want to join us?

Xander: Sure, it sounds fun.

Motor: Now let's get a move on.

Xander: Sure

**Chrome's Perspective:**

As Xander joined us we quickly went in to the woods and killed some Hostile mobs around the area … we then met each other again, then we decided to have some more fun and collect more items for 5 min and so we agreed and went in to the wood again and when we came back we tallied the items:

**Chrome: 2 stacks of Rotten flesh, 1 stack of String, 1 stack of Spider Eyes, 34 Bones, 32 arrows, 25 Gunpowder, 10 Enderpearls**

**Xander: 2 stacks of Strings, 1 stack of Rotten flesh, 1 stack of Bones, 63 arrows, 9 Gunpowder, 5 Enderpearls**

**Motor: 2 stacks of Gunpowder, 1 stack of Spider eyes, 54 arrows, 56 bones, 60 String**

After that we went back to our place when we saw what made us feel like we're in trouble because the girls were out there waiting for us crossed armed as to what I saw Motor was picked up by Andr as she teleported away, Xander was dragged by arm by Cupa and I was pulled by the ear by Stella … later in the morning I woke up and went out to do some stretching while Xander was watering the plants and Motor is in his lab …

Chrome: *yawn* Man what a beautiful day!

Xander: You bet it is I think it's a great day to build some stuff here.

Chrome: *sniff* Why do I smell smoke?

Xander: (points at Motor) That's why …

Motor: (coughs out smoke) *cough* I think I had enough experiment for today …

Chrome: What happened to you? You look like charcoal now.

Motor: I don't want talk about it

Xander: Say why don't we build something here or make our home a little safer and productive?

Motor: For once you make sense.

Chrome: Well what are we waiting for? Let's start mining first and get some materials and build ourselves something today.

Xander&amp;Motor: Yeah!

So we went in to a nearby cave and started to mine … we got a ton of stuff like Cobblestone, Redstone, Iron, Gold, Diamonds and some Obsidian after that we went back to our place and get our job done we decided to make a Fortified Wall w/ a gate that opens and closes, a farm, a garden/greenhouse, a fountain, a mini pond, a hut, a store house and the what seemed the most tiring of all was building a railway that reached the kingdoms while we worked the girls went and gave us some drinks and food … it felt like we were construction workers or something but we enjoyed it and by the end of the day we were done … so while resting in the hut we built, Xander talked about going to the beach tomorrow and so we agreed the girls were pretty much excited and immediately went in the house to get ready then we went back to our homes to rest as well so that we will have energy for tomorrows outing …

**Author's Note:**

**So I hope you guys/gals enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next for it's finally the time for beach fun under the sun and thanks for supporting me I appreciate it a lot! I know I said this a ton of times but thanks so anyways have a Good Day/Night and take care :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 13: Beach Fun and the Unexpected**

**Xander's Perspective:**

As I woke up in the morning I noticed Cupa was not in bed so I got out and looked for her then when I checked outside she was sitting at the hut with Stella and Andr in summer dresses which looked identical but colors are different then Cupa saw me and ran to me she said **"Get ready Xander let's go before it's too hot to swim!"** I agreed and went in to change I wore a blue plaid shirt and blue shorts and of course my sword then when I got out everybody was waiting for me by the hut then they looked at me as I approached …

Cupa: What took you so long?!

Xander: Well I …

Cupa: You were the only one we were waiting for! Now c'mon and let's go already! (drags me)

Xander: Hey! Oww … stop dragging me to the beach!

Cupa: No!

Xander: Hey c'mon! owww … I'm getting bruises here!

As I looked back I saw the other's laughing at me while they walked when we reached the beach I was bruised all over but I just laughed it off then Chrome then told the girls to go to the changing room and while they were inside we had a little chat …

Chrome: So Motor how are you and Andr doing lately?

Motor: Well were fine … she helps me with my inventions and experiments and by help I mean just hand me the stuff I need but it's okay.

Xander: Really? Is that what you do all your life Motor?

Motor: Oh so what have you been doing? (grins slightly)

Xander: (scratches cheeks) Well I have been doing some research on the books I've got and then there's Cupa flirting around but I kind of got used to it and also she wants to learn how to cook.

Chrome: So you're saying it's fine that Cupa's flirting with you. (smiles)

Xander: (blushes) Wha-what are you talking about of course not but no matter what I say she won't listen, so how about you Chrome?

Chrome: (looks at the sky) Hmmm … well there's Stella who is sometimes clumsy and breaks things but it's okay it's like her.

Xander: I see well let's enjoy today's outing! (smiles)

Chrome: You seem excited to see Cupa in her swimsuit …

Xander: Is there something wrong with that?

Chrome: Yeah … it shows you're a big pervert.

Xander: I am not!

Chrome: Then what about that book you have … (grins)

Xander: (sweats) Well … that's ummm … my brothers I told you!

Chrome: Yeah right like I'd believe you (looks at Motor) right Motor? … Motor!

When we looked at Motor he was bleeding from his nose then he pointed at something so we looked that way suddenly my nose suddenly filled up with blood and I was thrown back … what I saw was the girls already changed and Cupa was wearing a green one piece with a creeper swim cap, Stella was wearing a grey two piece with a skeleton swim cap while Andr was wearing a black two piece and the bottom had a skirt design and a enderman swim cap (It has a different feel to it and we got blown away … well except for Chrome he's a brick wall) then …

Cupa: (giggling) It seems you're weak to this kind of stuff Xander.

Xander: (getting up and wiping the blood) Well who wouldn't?! Well besides Chrome that is.

Stella: (pouts) Yeah! I'll never get a reaction like that from him.

Chrome: Well of course I'm not that vulnerable … oh! By the way will Motor be alright? (looking at him)

Andr: (carries Motor while blushing) Well I'll just take him to the shade, okay?

Stella: Don't do anything weird, okay?

Andr: (still blushing) What are you talking about Stella?!

Stella: (winks) Well good luck … (grabs Chrome by the arm) Let's go Chrome!

Chrome: Hey wait!

Xander: Well it seems they're heading in the water already, let's go Cupa!

Cupa: What about we build a sand castle first! (holds up a shovel and a bucket)

Xander: Sure that sounds fine!

**Andr's Perspective:**

As we sat under the tree it seems Stella and Chrome are swimming already and Cupa and Xander are building a sand castle … I sighed heavily and looked at Motor who was still asleep it must have took a lot out of him then as I rested my head suddenly Motor fell on my lap I-I didn't know what to do I don't want to wake him so I just let him stay like that as I patted his head and watched the other's play … after a while Motor awoke and stretched then looked at me blushing and said …

Motor: (blushing while looking down) Andr … how long have I been out?

Andr: Hmmm … let's see for about an hour or less I think.

Motor: I see it was that long so what is the other's doing?

Andr: Well Chrome went snorkeling while Stella went swimming then Xander and Cupa were doing things out of sand.

Motor: I see what about you? You haven't swim yet have you?

Andr: (blushes while connects both index fingers) Well you see I … just took care of you while you were asleep.

Motor: (smiles) Well thanks but you could have had fun while I was asleep.

Andr: No it was worth it … I just wanted to make sure you were okay.

Motor: *sigh* Well I think this is what you wanted …

As Motor said that he stands and kisses me on the forehead … I was surprised then I touched my forehead and blushed deeply I then looked at Motor who was smiling at me then he said …

Motor: (reaches out a hand) C'mon let's have some fun while we can!

Andr: (grabs hand) Sure and… (twists body form left to right) what do you think of my swim suit?

Motor: (blushes and looks) Hmmm … well it looks good on you and… you look cute in it.

Andr: (smiles and blushes) Really?!

Motor: Well yeah of course though I do remember you saying that you didn't want anyone to see your delicate skin.

Andr: (winks) Also you were drooling when I said that … you were thinking of something naughty that time.

Motor: (sweats and blushes) Wha-what are you ta-talking about? I'm not Xander to begin with!

Andr: (giggles) Don't worry I won't get mad if you tell me the truth.

Motor: (walks away and blushes) No I wasn't, anyways let's have fun already!

Andr: (runs after Motor) Sure!

**Chrome's Perspective:**

When I arose from the water I saw Andr and Motor running towards the water I guess they are now going to swim then I saw Xander being buried by Cupa in the sand then Motor trips over Xander guess he didn't notice I just laughed then I swam deep again to look for a clam then on a rock I saw one and took it and went to shore and borrowed Xander's sword and opened it (His sword is a great clam opener he should use it for kitchen duty instead) then inside was a pearl I then put it inside my bag for safe keeping and went back to swim but later I was called by Stella and I saw a watermelon (I guess it's melon smashing time!) in the middle then I saw Stella holding a long stick with both hands like a sword then Cupa covered her eyes then it began …

Cupa: This way Stella! The melon is this way!

Andr: No it's this way!

Xander: I want to watch this closely. (sits beside watermelon)

Motor: Just turn 140 degrees to the right then head straight the turn 60 degrees to the left and hit!

Stella: What?!

Andr: (hits Motor on the head) Stop talking scientific and talk English Motor!

Motor: (rubs head) Okay fine … just turn right then straight then left and smash, got it?

Stella: Okay …

As Stella tries to follow what Motor said she made it to the melon then smash and in the process Xander got hit along with the Melon I just couldn't help but laugh as a bump slowly appears on his head I went to ask him if he was okay and he said **"What do you think?!"** so I said he looked pretty good he then went under a tree to take a nap for a while then we continued to play until it was noon and we needed to eat and so we set up a blanket then brought out what we cooked… I was so surprised to see that Xander and Cupa had brought a lot of food (as expected) I just shook my head and when I looked at Stella she was holding a spoon full of salad and said **"Ahhhh …" **so all I did was open my mouth so she can feed me then she put it in asked if it tasted good and I said yes and so on … after that we took a nap to rest our bodies.

**Xander's Perspective:**

After we ate we took a nap to refresh ourselves when we woke up it was nearly afternoon by that time and so we changed back into our normal attire and walked back home … as we were half way through Chrome suddenly stops and says …

Chrome: (looking at the surroundings) Hey guys … Do you get the feeling that we are being followed?

Andr: No not really … why?

Motor: Yeah Chrome it's been quiet the whole way why do you ask?

Chrome: (brings out his sickles) Just stay on guard and be careful …

Everyone: Sure!

As we continued to walk the sky keeps getting darker I guess it's about to be night time then suddenly I heard a twig break and some leaves moves so I stopped and shouted …

Xander: (brings out his blade) Who's there? Show yourself?

Cupa: Xander what are you shouting for? There's nobody following us …

Xander: No, we are being followed I just felt it now …

Chrome: So you also felt it Xander?

Xander: Yeah they're here somewhere I can feel it …

Motor: (looks at his mini radar) But my radar is not picking anything up.

*rustle rustle*

Chrome: (throws the sickle) There!

?: Oof! So you finally noticed us …

Xander: Yeah you creepy stalkers …

?: What we weren't stalking you we just wanted to learn more about the enemies.

Stella: (brings out her bow) Then show yourself!

?: Very well … hehehehe

As soon as Stella shouted 10 lizard like humanoids jumped out from the trees and the bushes and we were surrounded then the biggest one with red crest on his head spoke …

?: You see we are the Chameleoniods we are known to be well hidden in our surroundings but it seems you noticed us and we thought it was going to be an easy task to kill you all.

Xander: Who are you and who sent you here?! (points the sword)

?: Oh! Sorry I forgot to introduce myself … my name is Slick and these are my lackeys we work for Herobrine in his army as spies you see …

Andr: Slick?!

Motor: What is it Andr do you know him?

Andr: No but I do remember him as one of the most wanted criminals here.

Motor: I see and if we bring him back with us he will finally be behind bars. (brings out his pistols)

Slick: Well I don't think that would be possible because as you can see you're surrounded …

Cupa: Like we care if were outnumbered …

Slick: Well let's see what will happen … lackeys get them! (points at us)

As soon as he commanded them his lackeys jumped into the air then vanished in thin air we then stood close to each other and Chrome said …

Chrome: Stay close and pay close attention to your surroundings (closes eyes) … there! (throws a sickle)

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I do and stay tuned for the next one and please do remember to ask me anything or suggest something to me okay? (also sorry if my cliffhanger sucks) so anyways have a Good Day/Night and take care :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**Ummm … sorry guys/gals if I updated this very very late due to some activities I've been in and anyways I hope you like this chapter also sorry if the tittle wasn't very good I couldn't think of anything else so let's get this show on the road …**

**Chapter 14: A Letter and Chrome's dirty little Secret**

**Narrator's Perspective:**

As Xander and the others were going home they got attacked by the Chameleonoids along the way and so they decided to beat them and turn their leader in but it seems it's not going to be easy since the enemy is great hiding and is pretty fast and so they got surrounded and tried to stick together chrome then threw his sickle at a place where he sensed there might be but missed then pulled it back with his chain …

Chrome: Dang! I can't tell where they are properly now that it's night time.

Xander: Where could they be?!

Slick: hehehe … maybe I was wrong this could be an easy task …

Andr: Don't start celebrating yet Slick the fight has just started!

As they stay close they keep getting hit by the lizards and couldn't hit them properly although they manage to damage some severely there condition is way worst … then Motor suddenly sighed …

Andr: What's the problem Motor?

Motor: (gets something from pocket) I never thought of using this today but I guess it's an emergency … here take this guys … (shows some pills in his hands)

Stella: What are those?

Motor: These pills were made in my lab and can give the person an extreme concentrated vision able to see things which can't be seen easily …

Cupa: so you're saying if we take these pills we can see the enemy properly, right?

Motor: Indeed now everyone take each pill and let us finish this battle!

Everyone: Right!

As they take a pill each they start to see the enemy properly and launch their counterattack …

Slick: (smirk) heh … even if you have those little candy of yours you still won't be able to be us! (punches Chrome)

Chrome: (hits him in the abdomen) Well your bark is stronger than your bite! You won't be able to beat us easily!

Slick: (coughs blood) I t seems you've wounded me quite badly but still you're outnumbered!

Chrome: (looks back) I don't think so … since we can see you properly now we can hit you directly and it seems there are only 3 of you left standing.

Slick: Tsk! It seems you're stronger than we imagined … Lackeys let's fall back!

Lackeys: Yes!

As the fallen stands up they grab a dark bal and throws it to the ground then smoke surrounds them when it cleared the enemy was gone …

Xander: What a bunch of wimps they are! There strong point was only to blend in and once that's gone they're easy to beat!

Motor: I was expecting more from them to …

Chrome: Nah … I think there ulterior motive was not to beat us but study our fighting strategy.

Stella: You think?

Chrome: I bet Herobrine just wants to see what were capable of … plus they are spies.

Cupa: You're right about that maybe they'll be back …

Andr: And I thought we were gonna bring Slick behind bars …

Motor: We can wait for that some other time but for now let's go home already it's really getting late.

Xander: Yeah you're right no c'mon guys!

As they walk a little more back to their homes with no more further interruptions they go to sleep for what lies the next day …

**Stella's Perspective:**

As the morning starts I wake up earlier than Chrome and head toward the kitchen to cook our meal then placed it on table and went to check if we have any mail, when I opened the box there was one and it was addressed to me it said:

**Dear Andr, Cupa and Stella,**

**This is just a little letter that we made to tell you that we are going to visit and have a sleep over at your little neighborhood … it will be up to the 3 of you to decide where we'll stay please talk over it. We'll be there in 5 days so get prepared …**

**Your Lovely Friends,**

**The Mob Princesses**

Stella: Oh wow! They're having a sleep over here at our place but we have three houses it really looks like we got to talk about this after breakfast …

Cupa: (waves hand) Hey! Stella did you receive a letter from the other's?!

Stella: Yeah I did!

Cupa: So what are we gonna do?!

Stella: Let's talk about it later after breakfast.

Cupa: Sure, I'll see you by the hut! (goes inside house)

Stella: *sigh* Okay, time to check on Chrome … (opens door)

Chrome: (sitting on the chair) Hey! Good Morning Stella I've been waiting for you …

Stella: (walks over and sits) When did you wake up? I thought you were still asleep.

Chrome: Just now I even overheard you're conversation with Cupa … Oh yeah now I remember it was you're voice that woke me up.

Stella: (smiles) Oh so you were awaken by enchanting voice.

Chrome: More like a high pitch shriek that could break a window! (sipping coffee)

Stella: (pouts and crosses arms) Hmph! Meanie my voice is not like that!

Chrome: (kisses Stella on the cheek) but you're still cute even when you're mad … sometimes I like it when you're mad, hahaha!

Stella: (blushing and looks away) You won't smooth talk your way out of this one!

Chrome: (takes a bite of bacon) Whatever just eat your food before it gets cold.

Stella: Hey! Don't finish it all.

Chrome: (drinks a glass of water) I'm not Xander to begin with …

Stella: Anyways the others are going to have a sleep over here in 5 days.

Chrome: Yeah I overheard it and I would NOT want them to stay here.

Stella: Why?

Chrome: I just don't want a lot of noise I have sensitive ears remember?

Stella: Oh yeah I forgot hehehe (sticks out a tongue playfully) Your cute doggy ears might get hurt, now that would be terrible …

Chrome: Stella! Stop with the mushy talk it's annoying me.

Stella: (points at Chrome's tail) Don't lie I can see your tail is wagging it means you like it …

Chrome: (blushes lightly) _Even if I did I wouldn't say… sometimes these doggy instincts are annoying and embarrassing_ *sigh*

Stella: (puts a piece of egg in her mouth) What are you … sighing … about?

Chrome: No-nothing just finish your food so I can clean things up.

Stella: Sure!

After eating I go out to the hut while Chrome goes to the town to run an errand then after waiting a while Cupa and Andr show up and we began to discuss about the sleep over …

Andr: The meeting will now come to order!

Cupa: Seriously Andr? Stop acting like a judge or something …

Andr: Silence! Now we shall start the talk.

Stella: (flicks finger at Andr's forehead) Stop it and act normal.

Andr: (rubs forehead) Mmmm … Fine then!

Cupa: So let's discuss where should we invite or let's say where we'll start the sleep over?

Stella: Well I'm already out of the picture Chrome told me no because of his sensitive ears.

Cupa: Well you're out how about you Andr?

Andr: Well Motor doesn't want to be disturbed right now his working on something in his lab and doesn't want any disturbances.

Cupa: Well it looks like it's only me left and Xander is okay with the sleep over.

Stella: Really?!

Cupa: Yeah he doesn't mind at all as long as we don't wreck the place and touch his stuff …

Andr: Well if you think about it you're house has a lot of design in it and everywhere is just carpeted there are books, plants, paintings and even a fireplace … your house is really classy I'm kind of envious …

Stella: Yeah your right! But how did it turn out to be that way?

Cupa: Did you forget Xander likes decorating and organizing so he made a home that would exactly be his type …

Andr: Our house is simple for the moment but when you go down it's a whole new world because of Motor being an Inventor and all.

Stella: Well let's just get things ready at your place Cupa let's start cleaning!

Cupa: Umm … why don't we just wait till they arrive on the 5th day.

Andr: Why?

Cupa: Well Xander already did some spring cleaning and is resting right now, so it wouldn't hurt to let him rest for now …

Stella: How about we go to the Skeleton kingdom?

Andr: That sounds great! Let's just go a looks see around to see if anything is new.

Cupa: Yeah let's go Stella!

We then went around the Skeleton Kingdom to look around a bit then we went to see my Dad and Mom who welcomed us … I told them I was just visiting along with Andr and Cupa and they asked if I'm doing well so …

Stella: Mom, I'm doing well don't worry, Chrome has been taking care of me.

Skeleton King: You sure his not cheating on you?

Stella: What no! He won't do that.

Skeleton King: Then why has he not proposed to you yet?

Stella: Well I guess his still waiting for the right time …

Skeleton Queen: Now, now dearie, relax there still young after all … just take it easy, so what about you two have you been doing well?

Cupa: Umm … yes we are doing fine.

Andr: Yes, were just fine

Skeleton Queen: Well I'm glad to hear that we'll just say that to your parents later, okay?

Cupa&amp;Andr: Okay!

Then after that I gave Dad and Mom and hug and said bye and went out as we walked about and entered a café to rest I notice Chrome outside and I was about to say hi when I saw him walking with another girl just then I remembered what Dad said to me **"You sure his not cheating on you?"** I then felt nervous **"Could Chrome really be cheating on me?"** I stood up and dragged Cupa and Andr with me as I told them what I saw we began to trail Chrome until he stopped at café next to a blacksmith then we went inside and ordered something and sat somewhere where we can hear and see them but they can't see us …

Cupa: Stella? I think you're exaggerating too much.

Andr: Yeah she could be just a friend …

Stella: (staring completely at them) Just in case I need to know.

Cupa: I feel like were in some crime investigation thing.

Andr: Yeah me too.

Stella: (whispers) Quiet! I'm listening

**At the other table …**

Chrome: So what do you think? (brings out an case with a ring inside)

?: I think it's lovely … I'm so happy!

Chrome: Well I hope so and thanks anyways … (closes case and puts in pocket)

?: You just need to give it to me that's a proper way of thanking me.

Chrome: Well I guess that's true … here you go. (hands a case)

?: Glad to have you, see you again. (stands up and walks out of the café)

Chrome: Well I just can't wait! Time to head back, Stella might worry and suspect something later. (stands up and runs out of the café)

**Back at the other table …**

Cupa: I guess you were right it seems Chrome was cheating on you!

Andr: I didn't know he'd do such a thing.

Stella: (tears dropping) *sniff* He just … proposed … right?

Cupa: (scratches back of head) I guess …

Andr: (pats Stella on the back) Calm down Stella … it's alright.

Stella: (wipes tears) No! I still need to confirm if it's really true I need to ask Chrome about this later.

Cupa: I bet you should just to confirm one last time … just to be safe.

Stella: I guess *sniff* that's the case … let's go!

After I saw something painful in front of my eyes I still don't want to accept it so before raging on Chrome I still need to know more and ask him and so we left and headed back home … when I arrived Chrome was cooking and asked me where have I been so I said …

Stella: (looks at Chrome with lifeless eyes) Well we just went to the Skeleton Kingdom to visit Dad and Mom.

Chrome: (still cooking) Oh really? What did they say?

Stella: Oh they asked if you have been cheating on me and when will you ever propose …

Chrome: Cheating?! Why would I do that? And propose I don't know I still don't feel like doing something like that yet. (places food on the table)

Stella: (stabs a beef steak) Yeah I wonder if you would ever do that?

Chrome: You okay Stella? (touches forehead) you don't seem to be your usual self?

Stella: (pushes Chrome's hand) Nah, I'm just tired let's rest this afternoon, okay?

Chrome: Uhh … sure fine I am quite tired.

After eating we sat at the sofa and relaxed … well Chrome is well relaxed but I'm not I still am on edge it seems Chrome is not aware of what I saw earlier I'm gonna see if he tells the truth later … it was night time already and despite some attempts Chrome doesn't say anything then he told me he's going for a night time stroll and it seems suspicious so I followed him near a lake and he stood there for a while as if waiting for someone while standing he said happily **"I hope she'll be happy after this … I can just imagine jump for joy and hug me heh that's just her usual self and I'm glad that she will be glad."** I suddenly felt a pain in my chest after hearing those words could it be true? After a minute a girl came holding bouquet flowers and gave it to Chrome that's when I burst into tears thinking of what have I ever done to him … then he heard me and I ran quickly I kept on going and did not notice that I was at the end of a cliff so I stopped but then I lost balanced as I was about to fall I thought **"What have I ever done to you Chrome? Was I not worth it? Do you not love me as I loved you?"** Those were last words that came into my mind as I plunged into my doom.

**Author's Note:**

**So what do you think of this chapter guys/gals please tell me in the reviews and sorry if this was late due to certain activities I did the past few days and stay tuned to Chapter 15 of Minecraft: Searching for the Truth so anyways have a Good Day/Night to you all and take care :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 15: The Royal Sleepover**

**Stella's Perspective:**

As I was about to fall off the cliff the words that I manage to squeeze out of my mouth was **"Chrome …"** it was the last thing the was in my mind just a I thought everything is over for me I felt someone grabbed my hand and pulled me up as I opened my eyes a saw Chrome he was breathing heavily and said:

Chrome: What the heck are you doing running off like that?! You nearly killed yourself … I was so worried! And …

Stella: (tears drop and slaps Chrome) Why would you?!

Chrome: (rubbing his cheek) Of course I'd be worried you're my love one!

Stella: Liar!

Chrome: What are talking about?

Stella: I saw you this morning talking to girl and gave her the ring that you showed and just a while ago the same girl gave you flowers by the lake! You were cheating on me this whole time!

Chrome: (smiles) hahahaha … ohh Stella the typical you (puts hands on my shoulder) so you were spying on me …

Stella: What are you laughing at?!

Chrome: Seriously?! I knew if you spied on me you'd get the wrong idea …

Stella: (wipes tears) Wha-what do you mean?!

Chrome: I'm saying since I know you so much I knew you'd get the wrong idea and jump to conclusions without enough info … the girls that I met and talked were from the Flower shop and the blacksmith they were just helping me with something … (face palms) ahahahaha … hah that felt good!

Stella: Seriously what are you trying to pull off?!

Chrome: *sigh* I'm saying everything you saw was a misunderstanding … and the ring I had been actually …

Stella: (a surprise expression shows on the face) So so you mean?!

Chrome: That's right Stella!

As I began to put the pieces together I felt that the pain has submerged as if nothing tragic happened and was replaced with joy … my heart began to beat really fast as Chrome knelt before me and said:

Chrome: Princess Stella of the Skeleton kingdom I formally ask you for your hand in marriage and if you'd be so kind to accept my plead I will … (mouth gets covered)

Stella: (covers Chrome's mouth) Stop it with the act and ask me without the fancy talk … it doesn't suit you!

Chrome: Okay fine then … will you marry me? (opens the case)

Stella: (tears of joy drops) Of course Chrome! You know I've been waiting for this the whole time and you even fooled me into thinking … you were cheating on me!

Chrome: (puts the ring on her finger and stands up) It was you who fooled yourself into thinking that but … anyways shall we go? (reaches out a hand)

Stella: (grabs hand) Yes, let's go!

As I held hands with Chrome back to our place we tell everyone what happened and they teased me so much especially Cupa and Andr then the guys congratulated Chrome and we had a little party at our place … and then I woke in bed along with Chrome by my side I smiled and kissed his forehead I then opened the curtains and laughed a little as I remembered my overreacting which nearly led to my death … Ahahahaha!

**Cupa's Perspective:**

As I wake up this morning I remember the events that happened yesterday … we were so glad to hear that Chrome wasn't cheating but was actually gonna propose to her after some long years and finally he did it and now Stella is happier than ever. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the drowsiness and looked beside me and saw that Xander was not there so I went down and found him cooking again …

Xander: (looks at Cupa) Oh! Cupa you're awake, did you sleep well?

Cupa: *yawn* Yeah I did and yesterday was really fun I wonder if the King already knows about this?

Xander: Chrome and Stella just left and went to the Skeleton Kingdom …

Cupa: Really?! How early!

Xander: (puts a pancake on the plate) The sleepover will be in 5 days right?

Cupa: Yeah it will be and I'm so excited!

Xander: Just don't destroy the guest's room, okay?

Cupa: Ye-yeah we won't by the way … (grins) when will you propose to me?

Xander: (pours syrup) Well in the near future … don't worry I won't cheat on you.

Cupa: You sure about that?

Xander: Of course I won't … (places food on the table)

Cupa: (drooling) Oh wow it looks delicious! *chomp* ahhh~ it taste great!

Xander: Well thank you anyways what do you plan to do with us boys during that time …

Cupa: All I can say is just stay on guard and don't do anything weird!

Xander: So you're saying the 3 of us can stay with you at the sleepover …

Cupa: Yup~

Xander: I'll tell them later but first … time for some food~ … HEY!

Cupa: *swallow* hehe you were slow so you didn't get to eat …

Xander: *sigh* I guess I'll make a new batch just for me …

And that's how the day started for us then as the days past it was finally time for the sleepover and the guys were all there they assigned their selves to do a specific job: Xander-Chef, Chrome-Guard and Motor-Medic they waited at the living room while me and the girls were outside … around 5pm they arrived Chloe, Silk, Gelli, Blazette, Charlotte, Snowy, Rosa and Sasha all brought sleeping bags and clothes we greeted them with a smile and I told them to wait at the living room where the guys were staying …

Cupa: Okay! Girls you stay here while Xander and I make some tea … feel free to read books.

Xander: Just put them back and be careful, okay?

Everyone: Sure!

**At the Kitchen …**

Xander: So it seems today is the day …

Cupa: (gets a kettle) Yup and I'm so excited I wonder what stories will we talk about?

Xander: (takes the kettle) Cupa why don't you go to them I'll take care of the tea and you go have fun, okay?

Cupa: You sure? I mean I could help …

Xander: (pats me on the head) Just have fun!

Cupa: Okay!

As I head back I could that everyone was already chatting about it was kind of noisy but it was fine I then joined in the chat room while the others were reading books, we took the time talk …

Sasha: Hey Stella! You didn't tell me Chrome already proposed to you!

Stella: Well I …

Charlotte: So when is the Wedding?

Stella: (blushing) Umm … well I … still don't know when.

Blazette: Oh c'mon already you have a really hot guy for a husband you should make the most of it!

Stella: (blushing deeply) I'm still not ready! I just wanted him to propose just to make sure. (connecting both index fingers repeatedly)

Cupa: Like I'd believe that you kept saying to me that "Why is it taking so long I want him to marry me already!" Is what you said.

Stella: (shaking head vigorously) That's not it really!

Chrome: (flips a page of his book) don't believe her even without the proposal she's been acting like we've been married and most of times just flirts around with me … *sigh* she just can't wait to have fun. (grins)

Stella: (stands up and strangles Chrome) THAT'S NOT TRUE!

Sasha: She seriously not good at lying.

Cupa: Yup not good at all …

Gelli: By the way Cupa how's it going with you and Xander?

Cupa: Pretty good he has been a great guy … he even knows how to cook!

Gelli: You're pretty lucky I wish I had someone like that!

Cupa: Speaking of Xander where is he?

Blazette: (pointing at the sofa) Over there he's with Chloe and Silk and teaching them some stuff from a book …

Cupa: Really?

Charlotte: Hey Snowy?!

Snowy: (puts a book down) What is it Char?

Charlotte: I do remember that you might have a crush on someone.

Snowy: (blushes) What?! why would you say that I have no interest in anyone right now!

Charlotte: But the other day I remember seeing you with someone along Ice Spikes Plains …

Snowy: What how did you know? I-I mean why were you there?!

Charlotte: I was with Blazette collecting some Ice shards needed for medicine

Snowy: That's not true plus if you were really there what would he look like and what's his name?

Charlotte: Hmm … let's see, he wore black all over and had a red bandana on his head, his skin was light colored and on both side of his belt he had two daggers he also has a small bag behind him and his name … what was it? Is it Race? Chase? Vase? Oh! I remember it's Case.

Gelli: Case?! His a bounty hunter to be exact, one of the most famous ones here in Minecraftia.

Charotte: So it is true!

Cupa: Congratulations! Snowy now you must proceed and win his heart!

Snowy: (blushing) But … I-I don't know where he lives … I just happen to past by him.

Charlotte: Really?!

Snowy: Ye-yeah! He just told me he had a job to do and couldn't stick around for long then he left …

Gelli: (smiles) Don't worry you'll get your chance.

Snowy: (stands up) That's not it!

The chatting continued for over 3 hours and when we felt sleepy we immediately went to the guest room and changed into our pajamas … after that we called the guys to come in each of them going to a spot they've selected: Chrome was in the center rug curled up, Motor was on the sofa and my sweet Xander was in a corner next to some plants then we closed the lights and went to sleep … or so I thought after an hour the guys were already asleep then Blazette open the lights and announced …

Blazette: Okay! The annual pillow fighting contest will commence in 30 seconds!

Cupa: (grabs a pillow) I'm ready!

Chloe: (holds a pillow) Silk … get ready.

Silk: Yes!

Sasha: This is war!

Stella: Bring it on couz!

Andr: You won't be able to hit me …

Blazette: 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … Begin!

As Blazette says begin she grabs at pillow and hit's Snowy in the face as she counters Blazette dodges and she hits Charlotte, Stella and Sasha were having a one on one battle as I was still watching Andr tries to sneak on me but I turn around and smack her right in the face while Andr was still on the floor I saw Gelli split into two to attack Chloe and Silk who were ganging up on her … the war continued for 2 hours and ended when we were all out of breath (I'm surprised the guys didn't wake up from the noise), as I walk back to my bag I notice Xander was just leaning on a wall I felt bad for him so I brought my pillow to the corner and we shared the pillow and blanket as I rest my head upon Xander's shoulders I began to drift off …

**Xander's Perspective:**

As I begin to wake up from sleep the first thing I notice was some of the Princesses were looking at me then I noticed that Cupa was sleeping on my lap under the same blanket I turned slightly red and stood up gently not to wake Cupa up when I looked around Andr was sleeping on the sofa while hugging Motor like a teddy bear and Chrome was curled up and Stella was sleeping on him like a pillow I then told the Princesses to wait here as I wash myself and prepare breakfast the next to come down were Chrome and Motor who were blushing slightly too … we looked at each other and sighed, they then helped with the table and food, Motor then called them down and we ate everything together as we chatted Snowy showed an Crystal Ball made out of unmelting ice she then gave it to us as a gift and told us it is a source of communication and that they used it to show what just happened this morning to Cupa, Stella and Andr's parents then suddenly it began to glow as we heard voices …

Skeleton King: Good Morning Chrome I'm glad to hear that you've proposed already despite you already told us about it and that …

Skeleton Queen: And that were so happy to see how you looked when you and Stella were sleeping~

Chrome: (blushes and puts a pancake in his mouth) Well … that's … uhh thanks … I guess …

Ender King: Andr do you really like hugging Motor like that? Have some decency and don't let Motor look like some huggable stuffed toy!

Andr: But but I just can't help it!

Ender Queen: Come now dear the way how Andr does it is to show how affectionate she can be towards him plus I bet Motor is enjoying it to …

Motor: (blushes deeply) I … kinda … might … like it … but still …

Creeper King: I knew choosing you Xander to be Cupa's husband was a great idea!

Xander: Seriously … you first engaged Cupa to marry Rot and now you're saying you chose me?

Creeper King: Well … err … whatever I'm still happy that you show love towards Cupa!

Xander: That was Cupa's doing but I'm not denying that it was good~ (grins and looks at Cupa) Right Cupa?

Cupa: (connects both index fingers repeatedly and blushes) Well kinda … it was just … umm … instincts …

Xander: Instincts? What are you a wild animal? And what kind of instincts are those anyways?

Cupa: We'll talk about it later!

And as orb's light disappears I saw that the Princesses were giggling to their hearts content … after a few more hours it was finally time for them to leave and so their carriages arrived and they were escorted back to their homes with content we waved back to them and shouted take care they did the same and then they were gone … we went back to daily activities and sort and stuff but why do I suddenly feel uneasy? … hmmm?

**Author's Note:**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would like to inform you that since classes are starting I might only be able to update this per week or two so I hope you understand … also keep on supporting me till the end I really appreciate it so anyways have fun, stay in school, study hard, stay awesome, have a Good Day/Night and take care :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

**Hello/Hi my readers I'm sorry for the late update since school has started I will only be able to update it 1-2 chapters per week … so anyways let's get this show on the road!**

**Chapter 16: The Bounty Hunter's Mission**

**Xander's Perspective:**

After the sleepover everything went on as usual but sometimes I feel uneasy for some reason … but I usually don't mind it I guess it's because of the tension around Minecraftia, lately reports say that Herobrine is attacking villages and trying to overthrow a Kingdom luckily none has fallen yet but were still struggling. The statue is still safe and that's a good thing but what I'm worried is what is he planning … I went out to the river to take a quick breather as I sat near the river I could hear the sound of water rushing against some pebbles … it was so relaxing that I nearly fell asleep (but I didn't) as continued to sit suddenly a shuriken nearly hit me … it's a good thing it didn't so I stood up and looked at where it came from as I looked up I saw a guy in black standing on one of the trees branches then he said …

?: It seems that I have missed my attack.

Xander: (draws sword) Who are you?

?: Let's just say I was hired to kill you …

Xander: Let me guess … it was Herobrine was it.

?: Correct! Well now you know who hired me it is clear what I need to do.

Xander: Well I guess that's true but … I wouldn't be so sure that it will be easy.

?: (grabs two daggers) Well let's just se about that!

As he said those words he jumped straight at me and tried to slash me I then was able to block it but then he disappeared the moment I realized he's behind me and delivered a swift kick to my back, I tumbled and got slammed to a tree then I got back up and charged at him I was able to land a strong blow on him but the next attacks he dodged with ease then he grabs two tiny balls and threw it at me, I was able to dodged but the explosion was strong it sent rocks flying at that time my leg was hit by one and I landed with a thud I couldn't stand up my leg was injured badly … I knew I should have trained more! Then as I look up he was standing there glaring at me holding up one of his daggers …

?: Your attacks are strong but you aren't fast enough to deliver them.

Xander: Darn! Who are you?!

?: Well … let's just say I'm a famous bounty hunter.

Xander: A Bounty Hunter? So you're doing this just to get paid, right?

?: No

Xander: What why?!

?: It's because of important manners that you don't need to know … anyways you won't be here long (raises his dagger) Good bye!

?: STOP!

As I heard that voice I open my eyes to see that a barrier of ice was surrounding me I looked to place of the voice and saw Snowy after that the so called Bounty Hunter suddenly shivered and threw a smoke bomb and disappeared Snowy then approached me and asked ...

Snowy: Are you alright?

Xander: Ugh … yeah kinda … just had a little battle which ended up with a broken leg …

Snowy: I guess that's a no (helps me stand). Let's bring you back.

As I return back to the house with Snowy I was treated by Motor and was able to walk again and so we explained what happened …

**? Perspective:**

I thought I would be able to do this quick and easy but it turns out I was stalled due to "her" showing up I'm glad she didn't notice but I still need to do this for our sake … if I don't complete this bounty she might … No! I need to do this I don't want losing another one also I promised I'd take care of her 'till the end but first I need to rethink my plan. I went back to my little shack that I built close to the target's area so I can observe him better now let's see … I'll make this quick when they go to sleep tonight I'm gonna sneak in the house and kill him in his sleep that way they'll probably give her back to me, now I just need to wait …

**Snowy's Perspective:**

As I was heading towards Stella's place I heard fighting so I came to the area and saw Xander fighting a ninja or assassin he was about to get killed so I shielded him with my Ice barrier and when he looked at me he then fled I wonder why? But Xander needed help so I did and brought him to his house where he got cured then we talked about what happened …

Stella: So what happened out there?

Xander: Well you see someone attacked me who was hired by Herobrine to kill me.

Motor: Probably you are a threat to him.

Xander: Then I was nearly killed it was a good thing Snowy was able to shield me before I got hit.

Snowy: Yeah, when I saw it I shielded him immediately then the attacker escaped.

Andr: Any idea who he might be?

Xander: He did say he was a famous bounty hunter …

Snowy: (a surprised expression shown on my face) It can't be!

Stella: What do you mean?

Snowy: Well … err … I think I might know who he is …

Motor: Really?! But how?

Snowy: But first … Xander what weapon did he use?

Xander: Well he had two daggers …

Snowy: *sigh* that's definitely him …

Cupa: Who is?

Snowy: Case …

Stella: What?! You mean the one you met!

Snowy: Yeah I guess so …

Xander: Well the real problem is that he's still after me and it seems he didn't take the job due to cash.

Andr: Also I've heard that he's a good guy but why did he accept Herobrine's requests?

Cupa: (hugs Xander) As long as he doesn't harm my sweet Xander again I won't hurt him.

Xander: *sigh* Cupa quit it!

Motor: So if he's not after money and he's a good guy why did he accept it?

Chrome: (stands up) There's only one way to do it!

Motor: And what is that?

Chrome: We'll set up a trap for him.

Stella: But how?

Chrome: We'll use Xander as bait then when he strikes, we'll corner him and capture him, then ask him what his deal is.

Andr: Sounds good!

Snowy: Be careful not to overdo it!

Cupa: (smiles) You worried we might hurt him to much?

Snowy: (looks away and blushes) It's not like that!

Xander: Just don't let me get killed, okay?

Motor: Who knows maybe in the process an accident may occur.

Xander: Why you little!

Chrome: (glares) Shut it you two! And let's get started.

Everyone: Right!

So Chrome's plan was to capture him so Xander went outside and act as if stargazing while we stay close by hidden then after a few minutes Case seems to have bought it and attacks Xander when he did Chrome jumped out and attacked but Case dodged it then Motor and Stella took a shot but missed, Cupa was able to hit him slightly also Andr then he jumped high making vulnerable then I sent out a strong cold wind which practically froze him after a while he was brought inside for talking but we waited till he thawed out and tied him to a chair when he came to be he looked around in confusion and asked …

Case: Uhh … what happened?

Snowy: Well … you got frozen solid by me.

Case: What?! huh? What are these ropes for? Untie me now!

Snowy: Whoa! Easy their Case chill we just want to ask you some questions.

Case: Questions?

Xander: Yes, questions like what is your real purpose?

Case: My purpose is to kill you it was a request.

Snowy: But you said it wasn't for the money …

Case: Well of course it wasn't for the money only.

Xander: Then why? It looks like you're hiding something from us.

Case: Why should I tell you?!

Xander: Because you're a captive and you're at our will.

Case: Well it makes sense but I still won't tell you.

Xander: Motor your truth potion please.

Motor: (gives a bottle) Here you go just let him drink this and he'll tell the truth.

Case: Wait what?! a potion … mmph!

As Xander puts the bottle in his mouth he drinks it all and later Xander asked questions again …

Xander: Okay so tell us everything you know.

Case: Well you see I happen to have a little sister who I loved so much but when I left her alone one time I came back to see her not at home and there was a letter that said they have my sister and if I don't follow their requests they will kill her. I was then fetched by Herobrine's goons after a day and I met with one of his Generals which was General Archenel a Crownian who is in charge of the sky platoon and it was true they had her so I had no choice but to follow … (tears roll down) I despise Herobrine too but I can't risk my sister's life but what can I do?

Xander: I see that sounds interesting …

Case: Also I find Snowy as a cute girl … (blushes) and that I like it when her hair sways in the air!

Cupa: Sounds way more interesting now! *giggle*

Snowy: (blushes) Motor! When will this potion wear off?

Motor: Hmm? In about a minute.

Xander: Well at least we now know what's his problem and now we can help him.

Case: Really?!

Xander: Of course! You really are not a bad guy and what you want was the freedom of your sister, right?

Case: (tears drop) Thank you … really!

Xander: No sweat as long as you don't try to kill me again …

Case: But first can you untie me first?

Snowy: Oh! Sure… wait a sec. (cuts rope)

Case: (stretches) Ahh … That feels better.

Stella: So now what are we going to do?

Motor: We of course break his sister out.

Andr: But where exactly is the place?

Case: It's at the top of Mt. Flare.

Cupa: Mt. Flare! But that's one of the steepest mountains around also it's a volcano, how are we gonna get up there?

Xander: Erhem! Zekstorm!

Cupa: Oh! … I forgot about him.

Motor: If were gonna save your little sister then we need is a plan!

Chrome: So do you have one?

Motor: Yes! A full proof one already… so listen up and here's what were gonna do.

**Narrator's Perspective:**

So as Motor explains the plan for their attack everyone gets ready and heads out at midnight as they approach the side of the mountain they carefully put their plan into motion …

**Author's Note:**

**Okay! So everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for the next one and sorry again for the late update, so anyways thanks for reading, take care and have a Good Day/Night :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 17: Operation Little Sister**

**Narrator's Perspective:**

As everyone leaves at midnight to rescue Case's little sister Motor has thought of plan in order for them not to get overwhelmed … riding on Zekstorm Motor and Stella are left to ride on him while the others are on the ground Motor, Stella and Zekstorm cause a diversion letting the troops gathered on the mountain ready to attack, half of the enemies are Crownians and the others are stationed on the cannons while they're busy attacking air, the others carefully defeat the guards and the cannon user's the enemy was caught off guard and that leaves the air units left to be handled by Motor, Stella and Zekstorm, while they have the chance they enter some units are still inside but were easy to beat finally they were able to enter the chamber where Case's little sister is being held inside a cage …

Little Sister: Case!

Case: Cath! Your okay!

Cath: Brother get out this is a trap!

Case: What?!

As Case turns around he sees a barricade has surrounded the others leaving him and Snowy separated then a gust of wind suddenly hit him and he was thrown away, getting up Archenel descends and smiles …

Archenel: Welcome to my humble of home!

Case: What have you done to the others?!

Archenel: Oh that's just a wind barricade I made … it is indestructible and only I can release them also if they try to hit it they will get sliced by the strong wind …

Snowy: We still have Motor and Stella!

Archenel: Oh! I believe they are still dodging the attacks of my crows, you see reinforcements were sent at the right moment and it seems they will be busy for a long time.

Case: Darn you!

Archenel: I thought you were gonna complete your mission in order for you to save your little sis but it seems you've turned sides with the enemy.

Case: I just had no choice but I'm taking her back with me so don't stand in my way!

Archenel: The last time you attacked me you were beaten to a pulp what makes you think you can beat me now?

Case: I have Snowy to help me out this time plus it's two against one!

Archenel: (smirk) I wouldn't be too sure about your winning rate, even if you have your little friend with you, you're still no match for me!

Case: Let's see about that (grabs daggers) Ready Snowy?

Snowy: Right!

As they start to attack Archenel, Xander is trying to think of a way out …

Xander: Darn! I can't just sit here and wait till the both of them die! Grr! What should we do?

Cupa: Hey Andr! Can't you teleport out of here?

Andr: I'm trying but it seems this barricade blocks teleportation too.

Xander: (grabs a sword) I can't watch any longer! AHHH!

Xander tries to slash his way through the barricade but it's still no use it's not even budging so he stops to catch he's breath…

Cupa: Stop doing reckless things you just gonna hurt yourself!

Xander: (panting) but I just can't sit here and watch them get beaten up.

Andr: All we can do is hope and pray that they win and that Motor and Stella are okay.

Xander: I guess you're right.

Chrome: (stares at the barricade) …

**Meanwhile …**

Motor and Stella is still fighting with the Crownians it seems that there still overwhelmed and is trying to dodge the attacks …

Crownian 1: Get them! Leave no prisoner, an order from Sir Archenel!

Motor: (shoots a crow down) Tsk! they just keep coming!

Stella: At this rate … were gonna crash and die!

Motor: Just keep shooting and keep them at bay, be careful not to fall off!

Stella: Got it! I just hope the others are okay.

Motor: Right now we need to worry about ourselves … we'll get to them as soon as were done here.

Inside the Chamber …

Case: (get's slammed to the floor) Oof! *cough* I'm not done yet …

Snowy: (breathes and lets out a strong blow) Take this!

Archenel: (flaps his wings) Hah! That's not strong enough to beat my wind!

Snowy: AHH!

Case: Snowy! Oof!

Archenel: (punches case in the stomach) Your going to die in front of your lil' sis.

Cath: (tears drop) No! Stop it already! Leave my brother alone!

Archenel: (turns around) Why should I?

Cath: Because he's gonna die!

Archenel: Well that's good! One's he and the snow golem die; the next will be his friends then you …

Case: *cough* Don't think … that just … because your strong … I will give up … and die!

Archenel: You barely have the strength to talk and you still want to fight? That's very strong of you I admire that of you but it seems you could even barely stand too … that golem there is already out conscious or might be even dead and you still want to fight?

Case: Yes … I'll fight to my last breath … in order to save Cath!

Cath: (tears drop) Brother …

Case: (charges at Archenel) AHHH!

As Case charges at Archenel he jumps up and throws 10 shurikens at him, but he manages to dodge and make a quick punch, Case took the hit and immediately stab a kunai at his heart, Archenel got back and removed the kunai and laughed and flapped his wings causing a small twister to form then dragging Case in it then he shot sharp feather's into the twister … after it vanished case was badly wounded but he stood up and once more and charged he kept slashing at Archenel damaging him …

Archenel: Ha! Is that all you've got?

Case: (smiles and wipes off the blood from his mouth) That's not all, I still got a few tricks up my sleeve! Now take this Dagger Storm!

As soon as Case made sign he threw one dagger and multiplied then surrounded Archenel and stabbed him all over, then the daggers stuck to his body disappeared like smoke. Archenel now has deep wounds all over and could barely even spread his wings, Case took the chance and hit him rapidly using all the bits of strength he had left and Archenel fell to the ground. Case, still catching his breath stood up and began to approach his sister when a feather pierced through him and when he looked back Archenel was fully recovered …

Case: (coughs blood) How… how did you regain your strength?

Archenel: (laughing) Simple! I had a healing potion on me and used it when you damaged me severely. Now that you nearly lost all of your blood and close to dying, I'll make you see the light faster.

Archenel began to walk slowly towards Case ready to stab him but Case couldn't move since he barely had any strength left, when he was near Case he bid him farewell and stabbed him, Case fell down on the floor …

Cath: (crying) BROTHER!

Archenel: Now that's over, it seems I need to finish some other pressing matters and … huh? … wh-why can't I move? … and why am I feeling weaker?

Case: (stands up while breathing heavily) It's because you're dying.

Cath: Brother you're still alive!

Archenel: (holding his chest) But how?! I already finished you off.

Case: The kunai I stabbed earlier to your heart is the reason.

Archenel: But how I didn't even feel it penetrated. (shivering)

Case: (smiled) Well I did a certain spell on it, the effect is when the kunai is stabbed through the heart of the targeted person it will do no damage, but when that person kills the one who stabbed it, his or her life force will be drained and will be sent to the stabber.

Archenel: Tsk! How could have I fallen for trick like that.

Case: Well anyways you're gonna die soon.

Archenel: But you won't be able to set your friends free because only I …

***BOOOOOOOM!***

Case: (turns around) What was that?

Andr: Amazing! Chrome broke the barrier with only one sickle.

Cupa: But why didn't you do that earlier?

Chrome: It took a while to find its weak spot.

Case: (turns back to face Archenel) You were saying?

Archenel: But you won't be able to defeat my army easily!

***CRAAASH!***

Motor: (waving) Hey guys! We just defeated the army.

Case: (smiles) Any last words?

Archenel: Tsk … God … damn …

**Narrator's Perspective:**

As Case freed her sister, she immediately hugged her brother tightly and Case hugged her back then they gave Snowy a health potion and headed back home …

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I know what you all are thinking right now and I'm sorry if I updated this chapter really late because I had some things to finish, a ton of projects, quizzes and writer's block to put it simple I had a ton of problems. Hope you understand and enjoyed this chapter even if it's really late so stay tuned for Chapter 18 and have a Good Day/Night to you all, take care :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 18: Knowing and Moving**

**Author's Note:**

Hey! I'm back guys after a million years of waiting I'm finally back. I guess you might wonder (or you probably know) why Xander are you that active as Chrome? Well, you know me I'm kinda lazy these days and that I have Journalism training every Friday and Saturday. If it wasn't for Chrome shouting at my fat lazy ass maybe I would still be sitting on the couch playing COC, or not hahaha! Well anyways, I'm back is what matters so let's get this show on the road!

**Narrator's Perspective:**

As days go by after that event, things went on as usual, doing every day stuff and jobs, having fun until …

?: (waving his hand) Hey guys!

Motor: (looks back) What?! Case what are you doing here?

Case: Well, life was getting boring living alone with Cath so we decided to move here.

Andr: Along with Snowy? (looking behind Case to see Snowy peeping from behind)

Case: Uhh … yeah, she went to live with us for some time and is helping me take care of Cath, although sometimes both of them are a hand full.

Motor: So in short, you're gonna live here with us from now on.

Case: Yup! That's the case. Oh! By the way where are the others?

Andr: Umm … let's see, Xander and Cupa are probably still sleeping while Chrome and Stella went to buy some stuff at the trading center in town, they should arrive soon.

Motor: (looks around then above) It's kinda hot out here, let's go inside. Andr will you please go ahead and prepare some tea.

Andr: (smiles) Sure thing! (teleports away)

Motor: (starts walking to his house) C'mon! Follow me inside.

**Inside Motor's House …**

Andr: (humming while preparing tea)

Motor: (sits down) Ahh … nothing like a nice warm couch and cup of tea, don't you agree?

Case: Yeah, it is nice.

Motor: By the way Snowy, how are you doing lately?

Snowy: (smiles) I'm feeling good thank you! Why?

Motor: Nothing, it just reminded me of what happened a few days ago. Are you sure you're all alright?

Case: Don't worry; we're all fine thanks to all of you.

Andr: (serving tea) Here you go Motor.

Motor: Thanks Andr! (sips some tea) Ahh … Andr you always make great teas.

Andr: (giggles) Thank you! (serves some to the others)

Case: Do you always live like this?

Motor: Pretty much, now when will you build your house?

Case: Today.

Motor: Today?

Case: Yes, today.

Motor: Today? But we still need the materials.

Snowy: We have the materials already no need to worry, it's just spruce wood and planks.

Motor: I see … so who thought of Spruce wood?

Cath: (raises hand) I did!

Motor: Why?

Cath: Because we used to live in a spruce forest .

Motor: I see, well anyways the others will be here soon.

As they chatted time passed by so quickly and as they talked Xander and others entered Motor's house …

Xander: Hey there! My little man.

Motor: Shut it! Don't you see our visitors?

Xander: I did, so Case what brought you here?

Case: I wanted to live here with you guys, if it's okay with you?

Xander: Permission granted.

Chrome: (bonks Xander on the head) Who told you to grant his requests?!

Xander: (rubs his head) Oww! What? Is it wrong to accept him?

Chrome: No, I just wanted to hit you for acting like some kind of gate keeper.

Cupa: (cat face) So it seems that Snowy is now living with Case …

Stella: (pops out from behind) I smell something going on.

Snowy: (blushing) What?! There's nothing going between us, it's just that his lonely so I accompany him with his sister and …

Cath: (poker face) They hold hands sometimes.

Snowy: (blushing deeply) Cath! Why'd you say that?

Cath: You told to only tell this secret to people I trust, and I trust them so I told them.

Snowy: But that doesn't mean you'll immediately say it without my permission!

Cath: Well anyways they hold hands sometimes …

Cupa: (grins) So there is something going on.

Stella: (pats Snowy on the back) Good job! I know you could do it.

Snowy: (looks at Cupa and Stella) What are you talking about?!

Xander: Ummm … when did it reach this topic?

Motor: I feel like this is going to be a noisier place.

Chrome: I second that.

Motor: Anyways they're gonna build a house here today using spruce wood, so give us a hand?

Xander: Sure! Why not?

**Xander's Perspective:**

Everyone then went outside the house to start building Case's house. We started from 9am to 5pm and was able to finish it within the time span. Case's house was two stories high, its pillars were made out spruce logs and the walls we're all spruce wood even the door was spruce. It looked cozy inside w/ the fireplace put in, but everything was done all they needed to do is buy furniture and fix things up inside. After building, Case, Snowy and Cath went in already and said thank you to us for helping them. It was getting dark outside so we decided to go home and let the night pass. As I entered the house along w/ Cupa, I started to make dinner for the both of us, I took the cook book once more and scanned it for a recipe, after a while I found one and it was easy "Chicken Curry" I also chose this because Cupa wants something hot and spicy for tonight so I decided to prepare it while Cupa went upstairs to take a bath …

Xander: Okay, let's see now first I'll need some chicken, then chili and …

Cupa: (slides down the stairs flies into the air) Xander! Catch me!

Xander: (turns around, eyes widen and catches Cupa) *sigh* for the last time Cupa don't jump on me like that, you or I might get hurt!

Cupa: I just wanted you to carry me.

Xander: (puts her down) You could have just said it.

Cupa: I wanted you to feel some excitement.

Xander: You're sometimes so childish Cupa, but that's the last time you do that the next time you do that you're gonna receive a punishment.

Cupa: (sly look) Oh, and what will be the punishment? A spank on the butt? It seems your fetishes are getting to you, sweetie.

Xander: (looks away and blushes) Whatever comes to mind! I'll stop there and continue cooking.

Cupa: (grins) Whatever comes to mind? It seems like you might do something weird to me, Xander.

Xander: *sigh* you know what Cupa it'll be best if you just sat on the table and kept quiet.

Cupa: (crosses arms) Hmph! Meanie.

Xander: Now be a good girl and wait for you meal quietly, okay?

Cupa: (puffs her cheeks) Stop treating me like a child!

Xander: hehehehe!

**Snowy's Perspective:**

As I watch from the window I can completely see Xander and Cupa having having fun while the Chrome and Stella we're reading books and Motor and Andr is inside their lab doing experiments. *sigh* I wish we could be like them …

Case: (stare's at Snowy) Umm … Snowy? You okay?

Snowy: (surprised) Oh! Don't worry I'm fine.

Cath: C'mon Snowy sit here with me! Case already cooked us food.

Snowy: (going towards the table and sits) Sure, thank you Cath so what did Case cook?

Cath: It's a family recipe! (looks down) or so it used to be.

Snowy: (pats Cath's head) Why the sad look?

Cath: Well we used to live in a village …

Case: Cath! Don't tell her.

Cath: But why? We could trust her, right?

Case: Well I guess … we could …

Snowy: (tilts her head sideways) Excuse me?

Case: *sigh* Well you see, Cath and I used to live in a village, a ninja village hidden deep in the forest. Cath and I lived with our Mother and Father but one day my Father killed a fellow ninja, and we follow a rule in our village: "Those who kill a fellow ninja shall be punished and his/her family will be exiled from the village forever."

Snowy: (sad face) That's sounds so tragic.

Case: And that's not all, when we lived out in the woods our Mother got sick and died, we could've gotten some medicine from the village but we were banned to even set foot in it. So in the end only Cath and I was left of our family.

Snowy: I'm sad to hear that, so sorry about asking …

Case: (smiles) Don't worry I'm glad I told you, now I feel more relieved.

Cath: (crying) Well I don't! Waaaahhhh! I miss Father and Mother!

Snowy: (panicking) Uhh … umm … Case what should I do?!

Case: Just hug her for a while and stroke her hair, don't worry she becomes like that when she is remembered of our parents. (tears drop) Though … *sniff* I kind of missed them too …

Snowy: (smiles) Aww … does Case want a hug too?

Case: (wipes tears off) Nope! *sniffle* I'm perfectly fine, no need to hug me.

Snowy: Don't be shy Case I'm here for the both of you.

Cath: (wipes tears off) Brother was crying!

Case: No, I did not cry.

Cath: Haha! You cried, you cried, you …

Snowy: Huh? What's the matter Cath?

As I looked at Cath her eyes began to turn white and her hair was standing up, a faint light is coming out of her body, I was speechless I didn't know what to do I looked at Case and he had a serious face on and he said …

Case: It's happening.

Snowy: (panicking) What's happening?!

Case: I didn't tell you this but Cath … has the power to see the future.

Snowy: What?! That's amazing and surprising at the same time.

Case: I know, but keep quiet for now so we can hear what she has to say.

Cath: In a month … a grand ceremony … will happen … all royalties shall come … and celebrate a … … …

After what Cath said, her eyes returned to normal, her hair went down and the glow disappeared. From what I heard; what ceremony will happen? And why is it so grand? I looked at Case and he looked at me and said …

Case: (scratches the back of his head) Well she said a ceremony was gonna happen within a month, but what could it be?

Snowy: (puzzled look) Yeah! What could it be?

Cath: *yawn* (rubs her eyes) What happened?

Case: You fell asleep, but there's nothing to worry about. Now, let's eat!

Snowy: You said it! I'm starving.

Cath: Yay! Eating time! Eating time!

**Narrator's Perspecive:**

Case and the other's has joined the group, Cath is an oracle and what is the ceremony that she predicted?

**Author's Note:**

So I hope you guys/gals enjoyed this Chapter and stay tuned for the next one, so leave a review down there and tell me what you think of it, should I improve the story (besides my grammar I'm trying my best), should I lessen something or let it be. So if you have any suggestions please do leave it in the review or PM so I'll know, and with that I would like to thank you for supporting me and have a Great Day/Night and take care :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Hey! So it's been a while since I've actually written another chapter cause my laziness keeps acting up and sorry for the long wait but that's just me, anyways I'm back and I hope you like this chapter of mine!**

**Chapter 19: A Shocking Experience**

Rain was pouring and the sound of thunder can be heard echoing through the sky "I knew I should have brought an umbrella." Cupa said with annoyance, "Now I'm gonna get all soaked when I get back home!, At that time she was running up hill however she got hit by lightning and fell to the ground with a thud, then when she got up her whole body changed including her attitude, "Ready or not Xander here I come." She said with a devilish grin as she ran straight up.

Later … "I wonder if Cupa is alright, I mean it is raining and she might catch a cold." Xander thought to himself as the door flew open, "Oh! Cupa looks like you're back I hope you didn't get caught in the rain?". "Don't worry about me sweetie I'm fine." The voice said, "Eh? Wait a second you're not Cupa!" he said as he turned around to see a different person she was wearing a Creeper hoodie but has Cyan colored hair, red eyes and big 'assets', "Who are you? And where's Cupa?". "Oh you don't know me? How could you be so cruel not recognize me?" She said with a grin, "Don't lie to me! How could you be Cupa?"

"It seems like you don't know much about Creepers yet now do you?", "Come again? What do you mean?" he said in confusion, "I'll tell you that once you DO ME a favor." She said as she walked seductively closer to him, "This is bad! I don't know what situation I'm in plus this woman's insane, what to do?" he thought to himself in panic, He was then tackled by the girl to the ground and before he knew it she was on top of him smiling deviously as he panicked, "Oh come on now … don't stress yourself just relax.".

"How am I supposed to relax when someone is trying to frickin' harass me!" Xander thought as tried to get out from her grip, "I'm starting to get cold … why don't you warm me up with you hot body." She said as she giggled seeing Xander trying to squirm out, "Get off of me!" he said as he accidentally groped her while pushing her off, "Oh! you naughty boy, You're such a perv.", "Seriously! For the love of Notch get off of me!"

Meanwhile … "What the heck is that ruckus over there!" Chrome said while putting on earmuffs. "I think it's just Xander and Cupa." Stella said as she sat down next to Chrome. "What the heck are they doing over there!". "Who knows? It could be anything.", "Get off of me!" Xander shouted from the other side which made Chrome stand and remove his earmuffs saying "Time to visit that bloody noise maker!" "Chrome! Wait I'm coming to."

Later … "Ok what's going on here?!" Chrome asked as he saw the "scene" in front of him. "What's happening Chrome?" Stella asked as Chrome pointed to what he saw making Stella blush. "Sorry to disturb you, we'll be on our way now." Chrome said as he closed the door. "Wait at least help me get her off!", A few minutes later Xander was kinda saved by Chrome and Stella with the girl now restrained to a chair they explained to Xander the situation, "Tell me what the heck happened to me?!". "Well you see Xander that girl you encountered is named Charged Cupa or CC for short." Stella said, "In other words that's Cupa's alter ego my friend." Chrome said.

"So how the heck did this happen to her?", "Well when a Creeper get's hit by lightning they go some kind of evolution which changes their personalities and physical aspects." Stella said as she looked at Chrome "And to top all that Cupa's alter ego is fierce if you know what I mean" Chrome said while winking at Xander, He then looked at CC who was still tied up and asked Chrome "So how do we change her back to normal?", "To put it simple we need to wait for 24 hours." Chrome said with a grin.

"Wait, what?!" Xander said with a worried expression, "Like I said the electricity will were off once the 24 hours is done." Chrome said, "So you're saying I need to wait 24 hours?!", "Umm … yes so good luck!" Stella said while making a forced smile, then the both of them went out and left me alone with CC who is staring at me. "What is it now?" Xander asked with a sigh, "It seems you're into bondage." CC said with a grin. "What?! I'm not into that stuff plus Chrome was the one who tied you up anyways." Xander said as he turned away, "From the looks of it you're lying." CC said with as she giggled. "Ok changed topic if I'm going to untie you, you need to follow what I say." CC then answered "Sure!", "Ok then listen up!" Xander said as he began to explain.

A few minutes later … "And that's all did you understand?" Xander asked. "Yeah, yeah I understand what you mean …" CC said with a sigh. Xander untied her as she immediately stood up and sat at the couch with her legs crossed. "She likes to laze around I see, definitely Cupa's opposite." Xander thought to himself. "Hey sweetie I'm hungry can you cook something for me." CC said as her tummy growled, "Nope still the same as always when it comes to food." Xander thought as he went for the kitchen to cook something for dinner.

"Ok dinner's ready, CC you can eat now." Xander called out, "Finally after years of waiting I get to eat now." CC said as she began eating already, "Hey! No need to be in a rush and leave some food for me too." Xander said as he sat down, "Well it's been a while since I've eaten on my own." CC said as she continues to munch away, "What do you mean by that?", "Well since your Cupa's body has two sides we kinda share everything since we're just one person but since her side is always out I get to stay hidden.", "I see …" Xander said as he reached for some chicken noticing that everything is gone on the table "Hey! You tricked me, I wasn't able to eat anything because of you.", "Oops my bad I guessed I accidentally finished everything." CC said while covering her mouth.

"Well at least I was able to eat something." Xander said as he began to clean everything up and do the dishes while CC lounges around the sofa. After Xander finished cleaning he approached CC and said "Ok CC I'm heading up to sleep you do know where you're gonna sleep right?"Yeah you don't need to remind me of that sweetie or unless you meant next to you." CC said with a devious grin. "That won't be necessary." Xander answered as he went up stairs. "Hehehehe."

The next day…

"Uhh… morning already?" Xander thought to himself as he noticed something was covering his face, sweat then dropped as he guessed what it is "Oh no!" he said as he pushed aside the thing covering him to see that CC was sleeping with him and to make matters worse she's not wearing any clothes "Not good, not good at all! What the heck is CC doing in here and how is did she get in here when I locked the door, to top all that she slept with naked! What am I gonna do?!" Xander thought while in a state of panic, CC then awoke and looked at Xander with groggy eyes. "Good Morning Sweetie … did you sleep well?" CC said while moving closer to Xander still half asleep. "Umm … CC could you put on some clothes and how the heck did you get in my room?!" Xander said while moving back which was stopped as CC grabbed his arm and dragged him back saying "It was hot so I took them off plus it isn't fair that Cupa get's to sleep with you but not me." Xander trying to get out of her grip and said "That doesn't answer my question how you got in?!".

"It doesn't matter sweetie, now how about you give me a good morning kiss?" CC said as her faced closed in on Xander. "This is never good!" Xander thought as he dropped and rolled out of bed saying "I'm off to take a bath and make breakfast so please get changed!" "Meanie!" thought CC as she fell asleep again.

"Oh Notch give me strength to survive the last remaining hours." Xander thought as he saw CC going down the stairs while rubbing her eyes. "Good Morning sleepyhead! Breakfast is ready so hurry and eat up." Xander said as he ate some bread and some steak. "Why do we need to hurry?" CC said answered as she began to eat. "We're going adventuring for a bit before the electricity runs dry from you." Xander said with a smile. "Really?! This gonna be fun sweetie, can't wait to kick some butt and loot some goods from dungeons!" CC said with enthusiasm. "Well it seems pumped up, that's good." Xander thought with a smile.

A few minutes later…

"Ok! Everything is set, foods supply is good, potions check and weapons are done, look like we're ready to go!" Xander said as he looked backed at CC saying "You ready to go?" which was answered by a "Yeah I'm done, let's go!". "So where are you going?" Chrome asked with a grin. "We're just off to do some exploring, that's all there is!" Xander said as he began walking towards the jungles direction, "C'mon Xander wait for me!" CC yelled from behind.

Later in the Jungle…

"So where are heading too sweetie?" Asked CC, "Well I saw this weird Jungle Temple while flying around with Zekstorm so I decided to try and check it out." Xander said as he began looking around. "So are we there yet?" CC asked as she yawned. "Hmm … is that what I think it is?" Xander said as he started running faster, "Wait a second Xander where do you think you're going?!" CC shouted as Xander vanished on ahead. "This is it!" Xander exclaimed "This the Temple I've seen! Ok time to head in!" Xander said as he ran straight in. "Geez he's such a handful! CC said as she followed him into the Temple.

Inside the Temple…

"Hmm?" Xander thought as he inspected some writings on a wall, "Weird, this writings are very different from the ones awhile ago." Xander said as he began to write some of it and then he noticed something a small hole in the wall. "This seems like something would fit in it." Xander said as he looks closely, "Of course something would fit in a hole; why else would there be one." CC said as she approached him, "And what the heck we're you thinking when you left me behind!" CC yelled. "Oops … so sorry but I always get pumped up when it comes to these things." Xander said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Seriously, you wouldn't want to let your dear girlfriend to get lost now do you?" CC said, "Uhhh … anyways wouldn't you say this Temple is a bit off?" Xander said as he looked around, "What do you mean by that sweetie?" CC asked, "Well for starters this temple is really damp though there is no water around plus it's really hot in here to despite that everything's wet." Xander explained, "I think the hot part is just you sweetie!" CC said as she wrapped her arms around Xander's. "Wha-what do you think you're doing?!" Xander said as he blushed feeling something soft around his arm, "What am I doing? I'm warming myself up next to your hot body." CC giggled as she began to tighten her hold. "This is not funny CC!" Xander screeched.

After a few minutes of investigating they reached a room at the deepest part of the temple and inside the room was a pendulum surrounded by water, above the pendulum was a blue stone that was shaped like a water droplet, curious Xander approached it and without noticing activated a string trap which set off arrows coming from both sides. "Oh Notch!" Xander thought as he grabbed his cutlasses to repel the arrows, in an instant a force field surrounded him which made the arrows fly in the opposite direction. "What the?!" Xander exclaimed, "You ok there sweetie?" CC said as she brought down the barrier. "That was you?" Xander said as he ran towards CC saying "How the hell did you do that?" he said as he immediately held her hands with an amazed expression on his face.

"This is my power! Remember I can do electrical related moves but if I use any electric moves it shortens my transformation." CC explained, "Amazing! It looks like you'd be a real help to us in fighting Herobrine." Xander said. "Ok now why don't we try to get a hold of that gem and let Motor examine it." Xander said as he dragged CC along, "He-hey! Easy don't get so excited." CC said as she then stopped "Xander wait!" CC said, "What's wrong CC?" Xander asked. "There's something else in this room." CC said as she looked around.

And at that moment Guardians leaped out of the water and surrounded them. "I knew it!" CC exclaimed as she took a fighting stance, "Seriously! You just showed up now?" Xander said as he pulled out his cutlasses and stood back to back with CC, "You ready sweetie?" CC asked, "Sure thing let's show these Guardians what we're made off!" Xander said as he charged for one of the Guardians.

Xander charged for one of the Guardians and slashed it in the face the Guardian quickly reacted and smacked with its tail sending him flying to wall. CC on the other hand was punching the Guardians with electrified attacks but as she continued she began to weaken. A Guardian then noticed this and tackled her which was followed up by a tail whip. Xander noticed this and came to assist her but a Guardian blocked him so he ran straight for the Guardian and pierced through it using his "Whirlwind Slash" the Guardian vanished and turned into smoke he then ran for CC. "You ok?" Xander asked, "Yeah just a little tired, I guess I just used a little too much of my energy." CC said as she was breathing heavily.

"Well we better do this quick cause' it seems they're regrouping." Xander exclaimed "How many are there!". "This doesn't look good, If this keeps up where toast!" CC said. Xander then checked surroundings and suddenly had an idea. "CC do you still have enough electricity?" Xander asked, "I still have enough, why?" CC answered. "I need you to send strong bolt of electricity to that huge crystal above." Xander said as he nods at CC which she then understands, "Ok I get you!" "In three, two, one now!" At that moment CC then let out a wide range electrical charge that severely damaged and stunned the Guardians, Xander then drank a Speed potion and finished them off, after that he grabbed the gem along with CC and ran out of the Temple. Once outside, he puts the gem in his inventory and laid CC down, "You gonna be alright? You did use up all your energy so does that mean?" Xander said as CC replied "Yeah, Cupa will soon return to you and I'm gonna be resting this time." With a smile on her face she said "Thanks Xander I had fun, now it's time to give Cupa back to you …" CC said as her whole body turns back to normal. "Yeah I guess I had fun, see you around." Xander said with a smile.

Cupa then woke up with a questioned expression but Xander said "I'll explain when we get back" Cupa then nodded and they started to head home. Later … "I'm back everyone" Yelled CC, "Motor! What the hell did you do?" Xander shouted as he began to chase Motor around "Sorry, I didn't know what that would happen." Motor said as CC giggled and said "This is going to be fun!"

**Author's Note: So that's the end of this week's Chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it, please comment about it and tell what you think of my new of writing. Hope you have a Great Day/Night everyone! Till next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Minecraft: Searching for the Truth, I know its summer and your all probably thinking what's taking me so long, reason is I'm spending time with my Dad first but don't worry I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter and with that let's get things started!**

**Chapter 20: The Aquarius Gem**

"I can't believe you electrocuted her!" Xander said with a sigh, "Like I knew that would happen plus I returned her back to normal." Motor answered as he held the device that sucked out the electricity. The argument continued on as Chrome and the others rolled their eyes and sighed, "It seems things are back to normal." Chrome stated, "Well anyways … I'm glad you're back to normal Cupa." Xander said as he pushed Motor aside and smiled. "I hope CC didn't cause you trouble?" Cupa asked in a sad tone, "Well the truth is she did a lot to me …" Xander said as he trailed off remembering all that's happened.

"Yup! CC definitely did a lot to him, I could hear them howling throughout the night." Chrome said as he grinned at Xander, "Oh come on now, I did not do that!" Xander exclaimed as he looked at the others who were whistling "You don't believe me, now do you?". "So what did you get from your journey Xander?" Case asked. "Well … I got this gem inside the temple." Xander said as he held out his palm. "A gem?" Stella asked, "Yep and not an ordinary gem to be exact it was like controlling the water around it!" Xander exclaimed.

"Water manipulation? It's time to do some experiments, Andr prepare the lab!" Motor said with anticipation as he runs towards his house with Andr teleporting away. "He seems much more motivated than usual." Xander said, "Yeah, and it seems Cupa is more motivated today, I wonder why?" Chrome said as he looks at Xander from head to toe. "Huh? What do you mean?" Xander asked as he looked at Cupa who was drooling and had gleaming eyes "Uhhh … Cupa you okay?". "Yes, it's just that … umm … your clothes kinda have this weird appeal right now." Cupa said flustered as she looks away making Xander look at his tattered and ripped clothing with an "Oh God!" expression on his face.

"It seems you've turned rather bold now Xander." Chrome said with a grin. "A-anyways … I thought you might need an outfit change since that clothing is quite old now." Cupa said as she brought out a bag of clothes from behind her. "Hold on, where'd you get those?" Xander asked, "Oh come now don't need to know the details just come with me and get changed while Motor is still doing his work." Cupa happily said as he dragged Xander into the house. "I guess we should check what's going on with Motor?" Case suggested as everyone nods in agreement and heads into his house.

Meanwhile … "It seems it's magical attribute is definitely water not only that but the magic inside this gem is immense, it can power a small town single handedly but it's magic type is for combat though I could chip a small piece of it and try to use it as generator source though …" Motor rambled as the other's watching him with worried face. "Is … he gonna be okay?" Case asked, "Don't worry Motor is fine his just like this when he becomes even more fascinated by a certain object whether mechanical or magical." Andr confirmed as she poured some tea into her cup.

"Anyways from what we just heard from what Motor said it's obviously a strong magical artifact." Snowy said, "Artifact? What's that?" Cath asked Snowy, "Well, it's something from the past which is really important." Snowy said. "Since it was found by Xander, might as well ask some more details from him." Chrome suggested "By the way what's taking them so long." Stella asked. "Who knows? Knowing Xander he might be doing something rather kinky right now." Chrome teased

"Well … you're half right." Xander said as he entered the room with a new style.(Blue shirt w/ a droplet design, Black carpenter shorts, White socks and Blue-orange rubber shoes) "Speak of the devil ... what took you so long?" Case asked, "Well … Cupa made me wear all the clothing and took pictures along with it even in a Creeper hoodie." Xander said with a rather embarrass expression on his face. "Hey, at least you look better in that rather than the old outfit." Stella complimented, "Thanks … I guess." Xander replied.

"So what's mister mad scientist up to?" Xander asked, "Well his putting the gem you found under a ton of test and speaking of the gem would show us where you found it?" Snowy asked. "Sure! I'll show you later once these test are done and Cupa gets back." Xander said, "Why? What's taking her so long?" Stella asked. "Well she's still basking in the afterglow of my outfit changing, it felt more like I was stripping than changing clothes for her and all through that her eyes we're sparkling like an animal on the hunt." Xander said, "Well, be careful Xander it seems your partner is bloodthirsty right now." Chrome mocked him as he let out a little giggle.

"Okay, time to get serious!" Motor exclaimed as he put the gem in a machine and started inputting data, "Wait, you weren't serious yet?" Stella asked. "He's just warming up." Andr giggled, "It seems you're starting to really like him." Snowy said cheekily. "Well anyways what are you doing Motor?" Xander asked as he peered on Motor's data screen. "Just shut up." Motor said as he pushed Xander's face away from him, "Hey! No need to be so pushy." Xander exclaimed as he went back to his seat.

"Still I wonder why you would pick those clothes?" Snowy asked as he checked Xander out, "Well it felt even more comfortable than before and way more cooler." Xander said. "What's with all the pockets though?" Stella asked, "Well these shorts are actually magical storages, they can hold a lot of items and can take them out any time I want." Xander boasted in a modest way as he took out a cookie from one of his pockets.

"That does seem very handy." Case said, "I wouldn't be surprised if someone's underwear would be found in one of his pockets." Chrome said as he sipped his cup of tea. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Xander said as he looked away whistling, "That look tells me it's possible." Snowy exclaimed. "Oh c'mon I'm totally harmless." Xander said, "Harmless? More like harmful." Chrome said. "Not again, everyone's messing with me." Xander muttered with sigh.

At that moment Motor finished his work and approached everyone and presented something. "It's finished!" Motor exclaimed excitedly, "What's finished?" Everyone asked. "This bracelet I created using both the gem and ancient gears gives the beholder the power the control water but is only possible if the wearer has a cool aura." Motor explained, "So how does it work?" Case asked, "I have no idea!" Motor answered.

"What do you mean by "I have no idea" Motor, you mean you made it without thinking on how to use it?" Xander exclaimed, "Also how do we know the color of one's aura?" Stella asked. "That I have an answer." Motor said as pulled down a white curtain revealing some kind of scanner, "What's that?" Cath asked Snowy. "Umm … well, what is it again Motor?" Snowy asked hesitantly, "It's an Aura scanner of course!" Motor said as he turns on the machine and told everyone to step behind it.

A few minutes later … "Okay it seems Chrome's Silver, Stella's Gray, Case's Black, Snowy's White, Andr's Violet, I'm Red and Xander's … Blue?!" Motor said. "Well I guess it's normal that Xander's the one with that kind of Aura." Stella said, "Yeah! Since he likes the color blue and also loves drinking a ton of liquid it was pretty obvious." Case said. "So it seems, also he likes the scent of wet "flowers" he says it smells fresh." Chrome said as he looked at Xander with a sly grin which made Xander look at the other's who avoided his gaze.

"Chrome!" Xander yelled, "It seems he's becoming even more corrupted." Chrome continued making Xander sigh and head upstairs. "If you need me I'll be waiting upstairs." Xander said with an annoyed tone, "It seems that you might gone overboard, Chrome." Stella said. "Don't worry about him his gonna calm down in a few so why don't we give this bracelet to Xander and have it go for a test drive." Chrome said, "Good idea! That way we can see if there's something." Case agreed.

So after a few minutes everyone went up and out of the house try a test drive for the bracelet as they went out they saw Xander lying down on the grass and called out to him, he came to them and tried on the bracelet and tried to channel some water. "So Andr, how do you use your magic?" Xander asked, "Huh? Me? Well I just think where I want to teleport and I get teleported there." Andr said. "So that's why you teleported to me while I was bathing, you we're thinking of me weren't you?" Motor said, "Ummm … uhhh, I'm sorry!" Andr bowed as she apologized. "It doesn't matter, just forget about it." Motor sighed as he patted her head making her blush. "Aww, now ain't that cute." Chrome teased him as the others were blushing due to the cuteness making the two look away and blush.

"That was adowable, you're growing up Motor." Xander said as he looked at Motor's red face, "Shut it Xander unless you want me to kick your nuts and turn them into peanut butter." Motor said with an annoyed look. "Well anyways, I'll try to channel this magic by thinking." Xander said as he tried to think hard to channel the magic.

"Hey guys! How's everyone doing?" Cupa shouted as she approached Xander, "Oh, hey there Cupa!" Xander said as he waved. While waving a strong blast of water shot out of his hands and straight at Cupa soaking her, Xander tried to stop it but he couldn't. "What am I supposed to do?!" Xander said in a state of panic as he couldn't control the water, "Xander's blast is spewing everywhere, at this rate where gonna be flooded." Snowy said as she covered Cath with Case. "I've got a plan!" Chrome said, "What is it?" Stella asked, "Just trust me!" Chrome said.

Chrome dashed towards Xander and punched him hard in the face knocking him down causing him to black out making the water stop; he came to be after 10 seconds. "Are you alright Xander?" Cupa asked in a worried tone, "Yeah, I'm fine … I guess what about you? Xander asked as he got up, "Don't worry I'm fine I just got soaked by you real bad." Cupa said as she giggled.

"I see so that was what you were thinking." Chrome exclaimed. "Wha-what are you talking about?" Xander asked nervously, "Don't give me that question; you know what's up I mean look at Cupa she's all wet from your hand thrusters." Chrome said with a smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about? Xander said as stood up and looked at Cupa who was soaked which made him blush slightly, "See you're thinking of something wrong again but I guess a pervert's instincts can never be denied." Chrome said. "Pervert?! What are you talking about?" Xander said with a slightly firm look, "Well anyways now's your chance! Take a strong sniff of her flower you did say you like the scent of wet flowers, right?" Chrome said making him run home and turn bright red causing Chrome to laugh so hard.

"He needs a doctor …" Case said, "Hmm? What are you talking about?" Cupa asked. "Oh nothing … well anyways we'll explore the temple tomorrow so let's get some sleep it's already sun down." Chrome said as he walked back home while still laughing. Everyone then returned home took a good night sleep with some odd memories engraved in their minds.

The next day … "Good Morning everyone!" Xander said still half asleep. "Well let's head out for the temple already! Case said. "Okay …" Xander yawned as he summoned Zekstorm and got on and flew towards the temple.

At the temple … "So this is the temple." Stella said as she looked at the huge stone structure, "Yes, and inside is where I found the gem also be careful for traps." Xander warned them. "Well let's head in already!" Case said as he ran off inside, "Case! Wait up don't leave us." Snowy shouted as she carried Cath along with her.

"I guess we should head in too." Stella suggested, "Sure, let's go guys!" Xander said as everyone went on in. "Wow! Look at all this ancient text on the walls." Andr said with amazement, "Guys why don't you check the room where Xander found the gem I'll stay here and try to translate this text." Motor suggested as he began to decipher the writings.

While walking through the halls Xander noticed the small gap in the wall again and told everyone to wait. "What's the holdup Xander?" Case asked, "If my thoughts are right this should be able to …" Xander muttered. "What are you up to Xander?" Stella asked.

At that moment Xander placed the gem in the gap and it was a perfect fit, at that time the wall began to open up and revealed a staircase downward. "Hey what do you know it revealed a staircase'." Xander said as everyone sighed and face palmed, "Really? Xander." Case asked. "Anyways now let's head down and see what's hidden beneath." Xander suggested as everyone followed him.

"Chrome, I'm getting scared." Stella said in a teasing tone as she wrapped her arms around Chrome's arm, "If you're scared then you shouldn't have come down here." Chrome said which made Stella puff out her cheeks, "Meanie." Stella muttered which made Chrome chuckle and pat her on the head turning her bright red.

"Hey! There's a room up ahead." Xander shouted as he ran off ahead, "Wait up Xander!" Cupa said as he chased him, "What is this?" Xander said as what he saw was 3 block shaped machine, "It's a piece of the entrance to the End." Chrome said as he entered the room.

"The End?!" Xander said, "Yes, it's the only way to enter the End and for years it's had been hidden away but now it's been located we have to hide it." Stella said. "Indeed, I bet Herobrine is searching for the parts as well so it's better if we took it in our care." Snowy said, "So what are we waiting for let's collect it and put it in inventory." Case suggested which everyone agreed.

Everyone took the 3 pieces and put it in inventory and decided to head up, they met with Motor and Andr and decided to talk about things when they get back and so they rode on Zekstorm home. "If you're gonna use magic we should let someone teach you how." Cupa suggested, "And who can teach me how to do it?" Xander asked

"It's our friend Grace she knows a lot about magic and can show you what you need to know." Snowy said, "So it's settled tomorrow we head off to the Capital of Magic!" Case said. "I have a bad feeling about this." Stella muttered, "Don't worry everything's gonna be fine." Chrome reassured Stella as he pats her on the head making her smile, "I hope you're right …" Stella sighed

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for waiting, and I hope you enjoyed this Chapter as much as I do and till next time, have a Good Day/Night! :3**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Welcome to another chapter of MST, I hope you enjoy reading this new chapter of mine. Now let's get things going!**

**Chapter 21: Harnessing Magic**

"Wow! So this is the Capital of Magic it's been a while since I came here." Cupa said as she gazed upon the city, "This is overwhelming you can feel a lot of magic surging everywhere." Xander said. "Look brother, Wizards!" Cath pointed to the ones who were practicing their magic, "Yup! Everyone here practices magic." Case replied. "Can I become a wizard?" Cath asked, "Oh! But you're already a wizard since you are a Diviner." Snowy said as she pats Cath on the head, "Yay! I'm a wizard!" Cath cheers happily.

"So where exactly are we going?" Xander asked, "Where off to our friend Grace, she'll be able to help you with your magic." Cupa answered as she dragged Xander ahead. "Those two really are noisy." Motor said, "What you'd expect from two people who like each other very much." Andr said. "Let's get going everyone!" Snowy shouted they headed toward the Magic Library, "Alright Stella let's get going." Chrome stated, "S-Sure let's get going." Stella said with a forced smile.

At the Magic Library … "I can't wait to learn about magic." Xander exclaimed, "Well get ready for lecturing cause' Grace is gonna show you everything. "Where is your friend anyway and why are we in the library?" Xander asked, "She's this library's librarian and one of the best witches around." Snowy said. "So where is she?" Xander asked, "I'm right here!" a voice exclaimed as smoke appeared from behind revealing a girl wearing a witches hat and a magical robe.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Xander said in surprise, "Well I'm the person you're looking for." The girl said as she smiled. "Wait, so this is Grace?" Xander asked everyone as they all nodded, "Welcome to the Magic Library everyone it's nice to see you, I'm Grace the librarian of this place and manager of this city's Magic Society." Grace said. "Nice to meet you I'm Xander Andujare." Xander said, "Yes, I've heard of you from my crystal ball that you're also the last Gargantian and that you came to me to help you master magic." Grace said.

"So will you help me?" Xander asked, "Don't worry I won't reject someone who wants to learn magic." Grace said, "So is that a yes?" Xander asked, "I'll teach you how but it won't be an easy task." Grace said, "I'm willing to learn a soon as possible so I can become stronger and stop Herobrine!" Xander stated, "Then it's settled, we start tomorrow at my place feel free to check the city out first." Grace said, "Thank you very much." Xander said

"Now back to my real concern." Grace said seriously, "Huh?" Xander wondered. "Here we go again." Cupa said, "What again are you talking about?" Xander asked as he noticed that Grace has leeched herself onto Chrome. "Oh Chrome! How I missed you so much, have you come to see me or better yet, have you come to ask me to marry you?" Grace said in excitement, "I'm sorry Grace but he's off the market." Stella said as she pout while hugging Chrome's arm tighter, "What do you mean 'off the market'?" Grace asked, "It means that he's already mine or in short we're engaged." Stella said with a smug look on her face.

"Wha-what?! You're engaged." Grace said surprised, "That's right! That means you can't have him anymore." Stella boasted, "Hah! But you're still not married, right?" Grace said with a grin, "What are you trying to imply?" Stella asked, "All I'm saying is that I can still break you up make him love me or better I'll just take his virginity before you do." Grace said, "I won't let that happen plus Chrome loves me more and wouldn't go for you!" Stella said, "We'll just see." Grace answered.

"Umm … girls hate to break it up to you but he already left." Xander exclaimed, "What?!" the two screeched as they noticed that they we're hugging a log and went out looking for him. "Basic substitution, Chrome is good to pull off the trick." Case said as everyone nodded, "Shouldn't she get back to work first she is a librarian here." Xander said.

"Don't worry Motor and I got this covered." Andr exclaimed happily, "What do you mean it's up to you?" Xander asked, "Motor is a licensed librarian after all." Andr said, "Leave this to me." Motor said all fired up."I'll never understand him." Xander thought, "So how about we go look around the city guys?" Cupa suggested. "Great idea! Let's meet back here at six okay?" Snowy said, "Sure!" everyone said. As everyone agreed they decided to check the city out … separately.

"Hmm … this city is huge I wonder where to go?" Xander said as he pulled out a map from one of his pockets, "Xander this way, follow me!" Cupa said as she grabs Xandr's hand and drags him through the city, "Hey! Wait a second." Xander exclaimed as Cupa brought him to different places throughout the city.

First at Café Magica … "The name seems plain." Xander said, "But their food taste great here especially their cakes, cookies, brownies, muffins …" Cupa rattled. "You really do have a sweet tooth, don't you?" Xander said with a smile as he pats her on the head and went in. "Good day! What would you like to have?" the waiter said politely, "Umm … I'll have the …" Cupa whispered to the waiter as he nods and head into the kitchen, "What did you order Cupa?" Xander asked worriedly, "Oh you'll see, just wait." Cupa said with a smile.

A few minutes later the waiter came with a huge bowl of ice cream filled with chocolate hearts, fruits, syrup and sprinkles the waiter then placed it between us, bowed and told us to enjoy. "Cupa, what did you actually order?" Xander asked with an eyebrow raced, "Oh, Nothing special it's just their special Couple's Deluxe that is said to bring good luck to whoever couple eats it together." Cupa answered with a smile. I held her hand and smiled at her we then began to dig in and took turns feeding each other, it did felt like we we're brought to closer together it was a good experience also an embarrassing one to cause' not only the staff but everyone kept watching us …

Next we headed off to some Boutique nearby and tried on different magical outfits. "So, which do you think looks better?" Cupa asked as she held two different magic robes with different magical properties, "If I we're you I'd choose something that could protect me." Xander said. "Hmmm … something that could protect me?" Cupa ponders on what Xander said, "What are you thinking this time?" Xander asked. "In that case I choose you Xander!" Cupa shouts as she hugs Xander tightly.

"Wha-what do you mean?!" Xander asked in surprise, "You said something that could protect me so I chose you." Cupa said happily. "You really are silly, but I like you that way so how about this one …" Xander said as he pointed to one of the robes.

The first whole day in the City of Magic was more like a tour around the city but everywhere we went was full of magic. It was a truly wonderful city filled with different types of people with different kinds of magic. As we walked towards Grace's house I stopped over some vendors who we're selling amulets and told Cupa to go ahead and bought a few of them and stashed it in my pocket for later, as I arrived at the house everyone was waiting for me outside and it seems Grace and Stella are still going on with the argument …

"It's your fault Chrome left us!" Stella shouted, "Me? I was clearly just showing my affection while you on the other hand was strangling his arm with your gorilla like strength." Grace answered. "It seems this is never gonna end." Case sighed, "It seems like it." Cupa said.

At that moment the door opened and guess who opened it … Chrome did. "What took you so long?" Chrome asked everyone, "Chrome?!" Stella and Grace replied. "How did you get in?" Grace asked, "You left the door open so I helped myself in." Chrome replied as he looked at everyone "Enjoyed the city?"he asked as everyone nodded. "Ok let's head on in!" Case shouted as everyone went in.

After a few hours the table was set with delicious food and everyone went to each off their seats and sat down to eat. "So Chrome what were you doing all this time while we we're looking around the city?" Xander asked, "I was just lying on the couch in the living room waiting for you to arrive." Chrome replied. "I think Chrome might have fiddled with my underwear my room was a mess when I entered." Grace said, "Is that true Chrome? Did you actually fiddle with her underwear rather than mine?" Stella asked worriedly. "Calm down Stella I didn't do anything her room was already messy when I got here plus I'm not like Xander over there." Chrome stated, "What's that supposed to mean?" Xander asked as he glared at Chrome.

"Oh nothing just continue eating." Chrome said with a smile, "Well anyways, Grace when are we gonna start?" Xander asked. "Tomorrow at five in the morning." Grace said, "Five in the morning?! That's a little too early don't you think?" Xander said. "You know what they say the early bird gets the worm." Grace said, "I guess you're right." Xander replied

After eating everyone went to their designated rooms to sleep, well nearly everyone. "Chrome is sleeping with me!" Stella stated, "No! with me." Grace replied. Chrome was just being pulled by two opposite forces that wanted him to be in their bedroom and alas Chrome fell asleep that way. The next morning I woke up early and got myself ready for training. I went outside the house where Grace was waiting for me and led me to the training ground somewhere in the forest.

"Where are we?" Xander asked, "We're in the Practitioner's Ground a place where mages practice and enhance their magic." Grace said. "This place feels good it makes me feel refreshed and revitalized it's like I'm one with nature." Xander said, "Good, you're already at step one: connecting oneself to the surroundings next we meditate." Grace said. "Ok, but why?" Xander asked, "Through meditating one can concentrate properly and think clearly, in order to do magic one must have a strong mind and will once you're meditating imagine yourself doing magic and let the feeling flow through your body." Grace said.

As Grace said I began to think about magic, I then feel magic surging through me it felt good. "Good now continue doing that for an hour." Grace stated, "Huh? An hour why?" Xander asked. "If you want to make your magic strong you must continue meditating but now think that you want to get strong it's all about the power of the mind that will lead you to getting stronger." Grace said, "I understand." Xander said as he continued on.

The next few hours I concentrated on meditating, as time passes I feel my magic getting stronger and stronger. Grace then arrived and told me to rest for awhile and then I continued again but this time under a waterfall. I spent the whole day meditating becoming one with myself and the surroundings. The next day Grace told me that it's time for me to use magic.

"Using magic is really tricky, if you're not careful it will backfire." Grace said, "Okay, so how do I do it properly." Xander asked. "From what I heard you tried doing it but it went out of control so this time do it again but imagine how strong you want it to be." Grace said, "I get the idea!" Xander said

I focused everything on my palms and thought of releasing it, not too strong and not too weak and then water burst through my hands but in a controllable state I was able to shut it off too. For the next few days I practiced my magic, I harnessed it, I controlled it, and I used it by the end of the weak I was able to control my magic and it was time to test it out. Grace then called everyone to see how much I've learned.

"Ok, during this past week Xander's been practicing really hard on how to use magic and went to numerous trials thanks to me but he has succeeded and will now show you how well he did." Grace announced, "I felt like you we're advertizing me." Xander said. "Well anyways let's get things started!" Grace announced.

The area was target and trap filled in order to test me but I know I can do this now; I focused my magic and remembered everything I've learned into my palms. Three dummies showed themselves and I conjured my magic into my palms and released pressurized water hitting the dummies down, bamboo shoots then shot at me and I blocked with a water shield, bamboo shoots then rained on me and I tapped them in a bubble and last but not least I turned the water into icicle spears and stabbed my targets.

"That was a good work out." Xander said as he wiped his sweat, "Great job teaching Xander magic Grace." Snowy said. "Well no problem I'm happy to help beginners learn." Grace said, "Wow Xander you looked awesome using water magic, I'm so happy you get to learn magic." Cupa announced happily as she hugged Xander. "Thanks Cupa, and thanks Grace for teaching me I really appreciate it." Xander said with gratitude, "It's fine, but you could repay me with Chrome." Grace said with a grin. "Never in a million years!" Stella shouted, "Stop being so greedy you're not even married yet!" Grace stated.

And as the day ended they continued fighting over Chrome, it's kinda funny to see Chrome's annoyed face we then ask Grace where we could find the other pieces to the End Portal, she didn't know but she did know where we could learn more about them. She said we should go to the Guardian Kingdom the Gargantians allies in keeping peace throughout Minecraftia.

"The Guardians have I heard of them before?" Xander said, "Well anyways we got a clue on how to find the pieces." Stella said. "The Guardians, I feel like I'm forgetting something important which is connected to it but what could it be?" Xander thought to himself as they waved good bye to Grace and head out to the Guardian Kingdom.

**Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed reading this brand new chapter, tell me what you think about it in the reviews and hope you have a Good Day/Night!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! How's things going? I hope well and welcome to another chapter of MST, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Let's cut things short and continue on!**

**Chapter 22: A Forgotten Promise**

After finishing his training with Grace everyone decided to follow Grace's instructions and headed to the Guardian Kingdom in order to learn the whereabouts of the End Portals pieces …

"So the Guardian Kingdom, that place is built above the ocean at least part of it is though …" Case said, "But it's quite exciting since I've never been there before!" Snowy exclaimed. "The Guardian Kingdom is amazing; since I've gone through errands that led there I've seen a lot." Chrome said, "Really, like what?" Stella asked, "Sorry no spoilers." Chrome teased, "Hmph! No fair." Stella whined.

"That place I feel like I've forgotten something about it, something important." Xander pondered, "Oh it's probably some treaty or meeting on how to protect Minecraftia." Cupa said. "Or maybe a punishment likes feeding him to the sharks." Motor thought, "C'mon Motor don't be so rude what could he have done that they could have never forgotten?" Andr said."Look everyone we're nearing the ocean!" Case excitedly shouted, "I can see a boardwalk." Cath pointed. "Looks like we're gonna arrive early." Stella said, "Wow, it's magnificent!" Xander said amazed.

Everyone stood in front of the boardwalk looking into the distance revealing a huge castle and buildings surrounded by glass. Everyone began walking towards the Kingdom was greeted by two Guardian Soldiers carrying each a trident …

"Welcome to the Guardian Kingdom." One of the soldiers greeted, "I hope you enjoy your visit." Another guard greeted. "Thank you very much, we look forward to it." Xander replied as his pendant falls from inside his shirt, "Hmm? What is that?" The guard asked, "Oh! It's nothing just a pendant." Xander replied as they entered."Do you think it's one of them?" the guard asks, "Could be let's report this to the Chief!" the other answers as they contacted the chief.

"Wow! This place is filled with all sorts' treasure!" Xander said, "You're right from pearls, to jewels to delicious food!" Cupa squeals. "Well anyways, where's the castle?" Case asked, "I don't know but I do know it's not the one on top." Chrome explains.

"We can take you there." A voice answers, "What?! who's there?!" Xander asks. "Sorry for the intrusion but I'm Ajax, Chief of the Royal Guards the King would like to have a word with you." Ajax explains, "Xander what did you do?" Case asked, "Nothing I swear!" Xander said, "Come with us." Ajax orders the guards to escort everyone to the castle at the sea bed.

"I told you Xander did something they wouldn't forget!" Motor said, "Motor be quiet." Andr scolds. "What could I possibly done?" Xander asks, "Maybe not you but your past self." Case said. "Well anyway we can't do anything now since we're almost in the King's Throne room." Chrome explains. "We'll just hope for the best that this doesn't turn out to be your death sentence." Stella adds, "Oh c'mon I wouldn't do something wrong, right?" Xander asks as everyone turns away and whistles.

After a more minutes of walking we finally arrived at the Throne Room where the King was waiting patiently, as we entered the King addressed the guards to leave the room once they left he stood up and said …

"So you're the ones the guards told me about." The King exclaimed "The reason I called you here was due to this friend of yours.". "Xander what did you really do?!" Stella asked, "I don't know!" Xander replied. "Did you say his name is Xander?" The King asked, "Yes your highness his name his Xander Crux." Chrome answered politely. "Xander Andujare Crux …" The King said, "Is that my full name?" Xander asked, "Guess so."Snowy replied.

"I hereby announce you're …" The King said, "No! I won't allow you to kill him, not by going through me first!" Cupa announced as she went in front of Xander. "What are do you mean I wouldn't kill him; his is a guest." The King said, "Wha-what?!" Cupa said astonished. "I wasn't gonna kill him, I'm just welcoming him back." The King replied.

"WHAAAT?!" Everyone shouted(besides Chrome). "But why did you look so serious?" Case asked, "Oh, that's just how I always look." The King replied "It's good to see you Xander when we heard that you we're attacked by Herobrine we all thought no one would be left but it seems you're still here so we still have hope.". "Umm, thank you your highness." Xander answered politely.

"By the way someone was excited to see and know your alive, Lulu!" The King called as a girl with green hair, red eyes, and was wearing a green dress with orange frills and one green stocking came bursting through the room. "Xander!" the girl screamed as she hugged Xander tightly, "Wha-whats going on?!" Xander asks, "Xander!" Cupa says with an irritated smile.

"Oh, how I missed you Xander!" Lulu said, "Who are you?" Xander asked. "Stop playing games Xander, it's me Lulu don't you remember?" Lulu said, "Umm …" Xander responded. "Well maybe this will remind you." Lulu said as she approached Xander and kissed him on the lips "It's me Lulu your fiancé don't you remember?".

"Fiancé?!" Cupa responded "I'm his fiancé!" "And who might you be?" Lulu asked, "I'm Cupa, Princess of the Creeper Kingdom." Cupa answered, "Well I'm Lulu, Princess of the Guardian Kingdom and to make it clear he's mine!" Lulu stated, "No, he's mine!" Cupa replied. "Is it just me or do I see sparks flying." Case said, "What the heck is going on?" Stella asked.

"Xander would you kindly explain to me what's happening?" The King asked, "Well you see your highness I lost all my memory after Herobrine chased me off a cliff and right now these are the only memories I have." Xander explained. "Well this is rather surprising and frustrating for I thought that you still knew but it seems you have another fiancé which is from the Creeper Kingdom, I may have to talk with the Creeper King and try to sort things out, since you have two fiancés but do stay a while if you'd like." The King said as he left the room.

"This is rather confusing." Snowy exclaimed, "You got that right." Case agreed. "So it seems you're a stud yourself."Chrome teased, "It's not like I remembered any of this!" Xander replied. "I can't believe my Xander would forget me and like this girl instead." Lulu said, "Sadly his past self is gone and only the present is available." Cupa announced. "Now girls calm down a bit." Xander said, "How can we if she is your fiancé!" Both answered. "Can you at least tell us your side of the story?" Andr asked, "Gladly."Lulu replied.

"You see we the Guardians are allied with the Gargantians for a long period of time and through those years the leaders began to be friends more than allies, Xander's father always came to see my dad and often brought along Xander with him, we eventually became fond of each other and became friends we grew up together until Xander asked me to be his fiancé and I gladly accepted his proposal our parent's we're okay with it and we continued dating then one month after they we're attacked by Herobrine and since then I began to worry that he might be gone but now he's here we can finally be together but sadly he lost his memories and then her …" Lulu explained.

"Sounds like a tragic love story." Motor said, "Xander you heartbreaker." Chrome teased. "Can we at least focus on why we're here?" Xander stated, "Huh? What do you mean?" Lulu asked. "Look the reason we came here is to ask you about the remaining parts of the End Portal and its locations." Xander explained, "Really?" Lulu asked. "Yes, do you know where it might be?" Xander asked, "Sorry but only dad knows about it, so while he's gone want me to show you around?" Lulu said.

"Sure I guess that sounds fine." Xander said, "Okay follow me!" Lulu said as she held onto Xander's arm and dragged him with the others and an irritated Cupa following them. "This is so annoying." Cupa mumbled, "Oh c'mon Cupa at least let them bond even if Xander doesn't remember anything." Stella reassured, "I just hope she doesn't try any funny business." Cupa pouted, "This is the first time I've seen you like this Cupa, you must be really pissed I mean you look like you're about to explode." Andr said.

"I am …" Cupa answered as he began to turn red, "Cu-Cupa calm down, and take it easy." Snowy said nervously, "Yeah chill." Case said. "Xander, Cupa's about to blow the roof off this place." Motor stated, "What?!" Xander replied as he looked back seeing Cupa about to ignite "I have to defuse her!" "How do you defuse her?" Stella asked

As I saw Cupa reddening I dashed towards her letting go of Lulu's grip as I only knew how to defuse her but it's going to hurt a lot. I reached for her and planted my mouth on hers and sucked the heat out of her body making my tongue burn and my mouth smoke …

"Oww! That's really hot I need water!" Xander exclaimed as he put his hand in front of his mouth and blasted water inside. "Are you okay Xander?" Cupa asked as she came to her senses, "It's nothing just try not to blow a fuse next time, okay?" Xander says as he pats her on the head. "Xander, why'd you have to kiss her in front of me?!" Lulu furiously stated, "Oh? Are you jealous?" Cupa teased, "I am not!" Lulu replies."It's kinda like Stella and Grace, right?" Andr said, "You're definitely right on that one." Snowy agrees.

They continued fighting for a while until it was time to continue the tour again, Lulu showed us every corner of the castle it was filled with a lot of undersea designs, the library is huge and the brewing room was also astounding after that everyone was then summoned by the Guardian King once more …

"Xander Andujare Crux, The Creeper King and I had a little chat about on how to deal with this situation and we've come with a proper conclusion." The King announced, "So what is it your highness?" Xander asks hesitantly. "We have come to a decision of seduction!" The King announced, "Say what now?" Xander asks confused as everyone besides Cupa and Lulu giggles (While Chrome laughs his ass off).

"You heard me right, young lad in order for one of them to be your fiancé they'll have to woo you over to their side and whoever wins will become your fiancé." The King stated, "This is going wrong on so many levels!" Xander thought. "And to make things fair have this!" The King said as he threw a splash potion bottle at me. "Xander!" everyone shouted.

At that moment I began to remember everything about Lulu and our relation but I also still have my present memories …

"What the hell did you do?!" Xander asks in confusion, "It's just a rare hard to make splash potion with the effects that makes you remember forgotten love." The King stated. "Is there even such thing, this is crazy I've never heard of something like that plus it's too good to be true for me to remember all of this!" Xander thought. "Looks like we're now even." Lulu smirked, "That's cheating!" Cupa stated.

"No it's not your Father agreed to this terms so it wouldn't be unfair." The King stated, "Well I guess that's right so good luck Cupa!" Snowy said. "Before this starts Guardian King do you know the whereabouts of the End Portals pieces?" Xander asks, "I believe I do one is down in our undersea temple, I'll give it to you tomorrow for we need to remove seal first it may take some time so stay a night here in the castle, okay?" The King answered. "Thank you very much your highness I'll be waiting tomorrow." Xander replies.

After talking with the Guardian King we we're escorted to our rooms, the room was really beautiful it was decorated with pearls and shells. I opened one of the drawers and saw a photo album, I looked into it and saw pictures of Lulu and I as kids it brought back memories and feelings but now I have two feelings inside me. I became tired of all this emotion and thinking that I fell asleep, the moment I realized it was morning and something was hitting my face so I grabbed it then …

"Ahh~" a voice moaned, "Wha-what?! what is this?" Xander exclaims as he looks down to see Lulu sleeping next to him in her underwear. "What's happening?!" Xander exclaimed as he felt his other hand touch something else, looking to the other side Cupa was under the same circumstances, "What the heck!" Xander shouted as he noticed his hand is placed near her "magical place". "I'm so screwed! Why do I always get into this kind of mess?!" Xander thought to himself in panic.

"Xander what's wrong?!" Stella asks as she barged into the room seeing Xander under that circumstance, "Stella what's wrong?" Chrome asked as he sees the reason, "Stella don't look it'll give you cancer!" Chrome teased as he pulls Stella away and closes the door. "Why does this have to happen to me?" Xander sighs and wakes the two up tells them to get dressed and gave them a scolding, "I'm pretty sure those two are still kids." Xander sighs as went to the Throne room.

"Xander Good Morning! Did you sleep well?" the King asked, "Was it you who told Lulu to sleep with me in her underwear?" Xander asks, "What could you possibly be implementing here?" The King replies, "Anyways are the pieces with you already?" Xander asks, "Yes but why in a hurry?" The King asked, "Because, I want to stop Herobrine once and for all!" Xander answers seriously, "Hmm, in that case the last pieces are in the dessert biome, I'll send the mages to unlock the seal so sit tight here okay?" the King said.

As I receive the pieces I go and tell everyone the situation and decided to leave as soon as the seals been undone along with Lulu. We're almost done collecting the pieces and once they have been gathered we can finally reassure they're safe and we can finally stop Herobrine's plan and restore the peace back to Minecraftia …

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did tell me in the reviews below, and I hope to see you soon have a Good Day/Night! :3**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Welcome to another chapter of MST, hope you enjoyed the last one cause here comes the new one. Now let's get things started!**

Chapter 23: The Mob Festival

"Ohh man! I can't believe we have to wait till the other's come with the final pieces." Xander said, "Well at least we can relax first while waiting for the pieces." Motor said. "While you're here Xander why don't we spend time together." Lulu said as she hugged Xander's arm with her chest placed, "Umm I think I'm good." Xander said nervously, "No way he's going to spend time with me!" Cupa said as she did the same, "Why is this happening." Xander sighed.

"Well maybe it's because you're always charming those types of girls and being a pervert helps a whole lot." Chrome said, "That is not true in the slightest!" Xander replied. "Well at least we go to the pieces before Herobrine did." Snowy said, "Yeah now we can relax since we both have the Statue of Structure and the End Portal pieces he's going to have a hard time getting to it." Case said. "Well it seems Xander's having a 'hard' time right now." Chrome teased, "Chrome, stop with the jokes!" Xander said. "Stop what? You are having a hard time if you know what I'm saying." Chrome stated, "I'll get you one of these days." Xander said

After waiting in the lobby the mages have arrived safely with the final pieces ad was given to us. We now have all the things Herobrine needs for his plans and now he can't fulfill it all we need to is to beat him and everything will be peaceful once more. We obtained the pieces and decided to enjoy the Kingdom a bit more before we decided to leave. It was fun filled but Cupa and Lulu kept tugging me it felt like I was going to get ripped apart but it was fun in both ways.

"Well I guess we're leaving." Xander said, "Indeed you are but we'll meet again soon plus the battle is not over." Lulu said. "As if you'll win I sleep with Xander every night." Cupa boasted, "But does he enjoy it? I'll see you at the upcoming Mob Fest in 3 days!" Lulu said. "Will do, we'll see ya in 3 days take care Lulu." Xander said as he waved good bye. "You're not planning on marrying that one eyed freak right?" Cupa asked, "That I don't know since my feelings have returned it's hard to choose now." Xander replied, "I'll just have to seduce you tonight." Cupa stated, "Please don't." Xander replied. "What the heck is happening to them?" Snowy wondered, "Probably it's rivalry, didn't you see have thirsty they became?" Case replied, "I hope things go smoothly." Stella said.

We arrived at our base around noon and decided to head inside our homes. Everyone went back to doing their usual routines while awaiting the Mob Fest. As for me I was busy downstairs checking on some Gargantian text books, they we're all interesting books but what I'm looking for is a special purifying technique we used to use. As I continue to read Cupa comes down the steps with some drinks …

"So how are things going Xander?" Cupa asked, "Everything's going smoothly and I hope I can finally defeat Herobrine." Xander replied, "I'm glad you're doing fine Xander, want some iced tea?" Cupa asked, "Sure pour me a glass of it." Xander said as he continued to read. "Why so serious?" Cupa asked, "Because I have feeling something's going to happen and that's why I'm searching for our purifying technique: Sacred Light." Xander continued.

"I'm glad you want to save everybody but don't forget to take care of yourself." Cupa reminded Xander as she placed her hand on his shoulders, "Cupa, okay I get it I won't push myself." Xander stated. "I'm glad, I'll be heading upstairs now so don't stay up too late." Cupa said with a smile, "Ok, go get some rest." Xander replied as he flipped through some pages.

As Cupa went to get some shut eye, I continued researching the books for the technique that my Dad used against Herobrine at least I guess. Book after book contained a lot of history but no sign of the technique. As I wondered where I might find it I drift off to sleep without knowing I then began to dream and in that dream I saw my dad and he said …

"Xander my boy, I reckon you're trying to learn the Sacred Light technique." Dad said, "How did you know? And how are you here?" Xander replied confused. "Of course I know I'm your Father, now let's get down to business." Dad said with a stern voice, "I understand, so how am I going to learn it?" Xander asked. "It can't be learned." Dad answered. "What do you mean it can't be learned?! So how did you use it?" Xander asked, "It will come to you when the time comes, the time when you need it most." Dad said, "But I need it now, it's the only way to beat him!" Xander exclaimed. "My boy you have enough power to stop him on your own plus you have gained new friends and allies that will always be by your side, you grown so much." Dad said as a tear dropped from his eyes.

"Dad … I-I know your right, I guess my own power is enough to beat him." Xander exclaimed, "Now I'll bid you farewell, don't worry we'll all be watching you everyone from the tribe, we'll be cheering you on." Dad said with a smile, "Thanks and say hi to everyone for me, okay?" Xander said with a smile. "Sure so do take care, we're all counting on you." Dad said as he waved good-bye and disappeared, "I'll make you proud, Dad!" Xander said as he waves back.

I then woke up due to someone vigorously shaking me from behind, I opened blurry eyes and looked back to see Cupa staring at me intently with a pouty face …

"What's … ahhh~ … all the fuss Cupa?" Xander yawned as he scratched his eyes, "What's the fuss? You forgot to make breakfast and I'm starving are you going to let your future wife starve?" Cupa exclaimed while holding her tummy. "If you keep talking about food you'll get fa … owowowowow!" Xander screeched as Cupa pulled his ear up, "What we're you saying again?" Cupa annoyingly said, "Nothing never mind, I'm going!" Xander said as he ran upstairs to cook.

After 3 days the Mob Festival began, this year the festival is being held near the 3 Kingdoms so it's pretty easy to get to. All of us we're excited especially the girls who we're gonna wear their traditional Mob Robes, I was waiting for Cupa to finish dressing so I decided to make myself some cocoa before we went but when I returned to the room Cupa went out with her Robe slightly open in the front …

Cu-cupa! Why are you not putting closure?" Xander nervously asked, "Well I usually can't tie it so I let the maids tie it for me but since they're not here I'm having trouble putting it on." Cupa mischievously said. "So are you planning to let me …" Xander asked, "Correct! I want you to tie this garment around my waistline but not too low so tie it just below my Cups." Cupa mischievously said.

"Are you sure you can't do it?" Xander nervously asked, "C'mon quit being like that, you're going to marry me anyways so why be embarrassed?" Cupa teasingly asked. "I wouldn't be so sure yet …" Xander replies as he gave in and ties the garment around her, "What do you mean by that? Are you planning to marry the one eyed fish?" Cupa pouted, "Well she does have a pretty eye and her cooking does NOT explode …" Xander replied with smile. "Hmph! You're just playing hard to get plus my cooking does not explode it just bursting with flavor." Cupa pouted.

"Whatever floats your boat." Xander said as he wrapped the garment around the front, "Wha-what are you touching?!" Cupa asked while blushing. "My finger just slipped while wrapping the garment I didn't intentionally want to touch it." Xander exclaimed, "So you're saying my cups are not good enough for you?!" Cupa exclaimed. "It's not like that." Xander replied, "Oh so you DO want to touch them." Cupa teased. "You know what, since I'm done wrapping you in that garment of yours why don't we head down and meet with the others, okay?" Xander said as he dragged Cupa down, "Hey! Don't have to be so rough on me!" Cupa shouted.

As we went down to meet up with everyone, it seems they're all ready to go and so we decided to head out to the festival. Once we arrived we decided to split up and meet back at the center stage where all the Kings and Queens from different Mob Kingdoms we're. After we split up Cupa and I decided to take walk for awhile …

"Wow! This Festival is amazing it's filled with so many mobs and some who attended are humans too it seems everyone is getting along just fine." Xander said in amazement, "You're right! Everyone here just wants to have a good time." Cupa replied in agreement. "I'm glad that everyone gets along with each other, I wish it would stay like this." Xander muttered, "Don't worry Xander it will turn out fine, you should pay more attention to me for the mean time." Cupa said as she clings onto Xander's arm.

"You're not getting all the praise for yourself." A familiar voice said, "Look who arrives out of nowhere and disrupts our alone time." Cupa said to no other Lulu, "I can see the sparks flying over me again." Xander thought. "Well I couldn't just my darling fiancé get taken by a walking time bomb." Lulu said, "Well his better off with me rather than some fish girl that has rough scaly skin." Cupa replied, "Shots fired!" Xander thought.

"Now ladies calm down and relax it is a festival today." Xander tried to tame the beast, "I will if you allow me to come with you." Lulu said, "As if …" Cupa said. "Sure we are childhood friends, right?" Xander said, "What?! Why?!" Cupa asked in shock, "Thanks Xander!" Lulu replies as she clings onto Xander too. "I can feel them from both sides … they're cups! So soft, I must control myself and not let my instincts take over." Xander thought

We came across a ton of booths and all of them we're competition based and guess what? The two of them competed for me in different games: Archery, Fish Catching, Ball Throwing, Bread Eating Contest, and Candy Eating Contest and it was a tie 3-3. The hours passed by and it was about for the main event at the center stage everyone gathered and we met up with the guys.

"So how did things go?" Chrome teasingly asked, "Do you even have to ask?" Xander replied looking at both girls clinging to him while looking at each other intently. "It seems you had fun Andr, judging from your smile while carrying Teddy Motor around." Stella said, "Please put me down Andr, I know you got more stuff toys thanks to me and I appreciate you hugging me but is it really relevant for you to put me in a Teddy Bear Costume?" Motor replied. "Just a little while longer …" Andr replied as she nuzzled Motor, "Aww~" Everyone reacted, "Stop it Andr this is embarrassing! Stop it!" Motor screeched.

A few minutes later after Motor changed out of his Teddy outfit the announcer arrived while wearing a black shady outfit …

"Everyone thank you for coming to this year's Mob Festival!" The announcer said as everyone cheered, "This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for our beloved Kings and Queens for organizing this fun filled event so let's give them a big round of applause." The announcer said as everyone clapped. "This guy is pretty cheery despite his outfit." Snowy exclaimed, "I'm getting a weird vibe from him." Xander said. "What do you mean?" Stella asked, "I don't know there's just this feeling I've met him before." Xander said. "Well anyways let's just watch." Lulu stated.

After that the announcer stepped aside as performers took the stage and entertained everyone, we continued watching the performance and after a while it ended the announcer then took the stage again with grin on his face …

"Everyone I hope you enjoyed this night's performance and to end this festival I would like to show this." The announcer said as he snapped his fingers black orbs enveloped all the Kings everyone panicked and began to run he then took off his outfit and revealed who he really was, "Herobrine!" Xander shouted as he jumped onto the stage. "Well we meet again Xander I hope you're doing well?" Herobrine smirked, "What are you planning to do? Let the Kings go." Xander furiously said."Let them go? I believe not but don't worry I won't hurt them." Herobrine exclaimed, "Stop right there!" the Captain said. "Oh no I'm outnumbered, or am I?" Herobrine said as he claps his hands.

At that moment the guards began getting hit it seems that some of them we're his goons in disguise, the guards began to scatter. Everyone then came up to the stage with me ready to fight but then we heard an explosion coming from our house I then looked up at Herobrine and said …

"What the heck did you do?!" Xander shouted, "This was just a simple plan to get all the items I needed, though I had to admit you're security was tight but my guys we're able to take the Statue of Structure and the Portal to the End." Herobrine replied. "Let us go!" The Kings stated as they tried to break their cage, "Stop struggling it won't break no matter what you do, you'll waste your time." Herobrine said."Your highness!" A Wither Skeleton Guard said, "What is it?!" the Queen replied, "The Wither Skull has been stolen from the Castle." The Guard said. "What?!" The Queen stated in shock.

"Damn you! You won't get away with this!" Xander said as he jumps and tries to slash Herobrine but gets blocked by a shield made of shadows, "You will have to do better than that to hurt me!" Herobrine stated as he dodges an arrow and strong blast. "If you're dealing with him you gotta deal with us too!" Chrome said as he throws a sickle at him to which he dodges.

"Hah! Never in a million years will the like of all of you ever beat me … ahh!" Herobrine screams as light burst from his eyes and mouth for a while he then screams "Damn you Crux! I'll settle things with you later." Herobrine said as he vanished along with Kings his goons have also retreated.

"You wimp! Get over hear and fight me!" Xander yells as he drops to his knees breathing heavily, "Xander are you okay?" Cupa asks. "Let's check things out over there." Motor stated as he teleported along with Case, Snowy, and Cath, "What are we gonna do now?" Lulu asks about to cry.

"We're going … to beat him till he cries." Xander replied as he stood up trying to calm down due to his rage building, "What do you mean?" Cupa asks. "We are going to siege his castle, beat the hell out of him and restore peace back to Mincraftia!" Xander exclaims, "Hehe! It seems you've grown braver Xander, not the usual perverted guy we know, so what's the plan?" Chrome asks. "What else is there? We gather an army and we take Herobrine on, I swear on my life that I will stop him!" Xander confidently stated as he prepares to siege upon Herobrine's Castle.

**Author's Note: So everyone we are closely reaching the conclusion of Minecraft: Searching for the Truth, after a long period of time it has come the day this story ends. So I hope you to stay tuned to the next one, have a nice Day/Night everyone! ;3**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Xander here and welcome to the second to the last chapter of Minecraft: Searching for the Truth, I hope you will enjoy this last chapter!**

**Chapter 24: Siege on Herobrine's Castle**

"Herobrine, I swear I will end you once and for all!" Xander said, "So we take Herobrine head on is your plan?" Chrome asks. "Exactly! But we'll need the cooperation of the other kingdoms." Xander stated as he looked at the Queens who nodded in agreement, "We would love to help you!" The Queens stated. "Thank you for cooperating." Xander replied, "Well we we're planning on doing just the same since he have taken our Husbands who we're taken." The Skeleton Queen said. "Okay let the preparations go underway, we attack tomorrow at dawn." Xander stated, "It seems your becoming the Alpha here." Chrome said with a smile, "Thanks." Xander replied.

After talking things out the Queens sent orders to their Kingdoms to send their Royal Armies and bring the best their best gears while we on the other began checking out what had happened back at our place …

"Everyone, is everything ok?!" Xander shouted, "Nope nothing's okay." Case said while looking at the big hole in the ground. "Where's Motor?" Stella asked, "He's down there with Andr checking the area." Snowy said as she tried to calm down the crying Cath. "Stand back! I'll put the flame out, Azure Stream!" Xander said as he let out a blast of pressurized water out of his hands and puts the flame out, "It seems every trap and security golem was destroyed." Motor said as he appeared with Andr from behind.

"They we're persistent!" Case said, "So he was laying low and observing us for a while and waited to strike at the right time." Xander angrily said. "Well no point crying over spilled milk, all what's left to do is take him on." Chrome stated.

After inspecting what had happened we decided to head over to Festival grounds to do preparations. We took turns resting while waiting for the other Kingdoms to arrive, so far the ones that are here with us are the Creeper, Enderman and skeleton Armies who we're getting ready with determination written on their faces. It was about 2 in the morning, when it was me and Cupa's turn to keep watch, while waiting patiently Cupa asked me …

"What do you plan doing after this is over?" Cupa asked, "I … don't know yet." Xander replied sadly. "Cheer up Xander, I know what you're thinking and I know even after this you won't be able to bring back your family but that's why we're here for you we're gonna start a new Gargantian tribe with you as its chief!" Cupa said with a smile, "I guess you're right, there's no point in being sad what we need to do is restore everything to its peaceful state." Xander said. "That's the spirit!" Cupa said, "Thanks for always being there for me, Cupa." Xander said as he held Cupa's hand.

While waiting (and slightly flirting with each other) we heard a ton of marches heading towards us, at first we thought it was Herobrine's Army until we saw Lulu waving at us, we noticed it was the Royal Armies of all the Kingdoms. All of the Princesses we're their too and we're ready for battle, the others soon awoke and greeted everyone …

"Thank you all for coming, this is a state of emergency and we must act quickly we will have a 15 minute preparation before we teleport ourselves with the Enderman Kingdoms special Warp Stone so I advice everyone to gear up and rest for a while." Xander announced as everyone replied with a loud roar, "Hello Xander, how are you doing?" Lone asked as she jumped in front of us. "Princess Lone it's nice to see that you're doing well." Chrome said as he bowed, "Long time no see Chrome; I'm glad you're doing well too." Lone replied.

"I'm glad you came!" Cupa said, "Of course I came the news spread like wildfire throughout Minecraftia you know." Lone replied. "Hi Chrome!" Grace shouted as she ran towards us, "Oh hey Grace glad you can make it!" Chrome replied. "Anything for my darling Chrome and also I'd love to jinx up Herobrine and his army." Grace said as she clings onto Chrome, "I appreciate you coming but flirting with someone in the middle of a war is just too much!" Stella shouted.

"Who would flirt in the middle of war?!" Stella stated as Cupa and I whistled, "Any way so what's the battle plan Motor?" Case asked. "Well we'll have the Skeletons, Mages, Blazes, Snow Golems will take the side lines while the Wolves, Zombies, Wither Skeletons etc. will be in the front lines the Iron Golems will defend the side lines while the Endermen will provide support with their mass teleport ability." Motor announced, "What about us, when do we come in?" Case asked.

"You, Xander, Cupa, Chrome and Stella will come in riding on Zekstorm's back and bombard the enemy while reaching his front door once they enter Xander will command Zekstorm to help in battle while Case, Snowy, Andr and I will take charge of the battle." Motor stated, "Good plan that way we can clear things easily." Snowy said. "Ok I guess it is time to head into battle the armies must be ready and the Queens should be safe around Motor and the other's so let's finish this." Xander said.

As I went and about calling the attention of everyone we explained how things will work and they seem to agree to the plan too so everyone went into their positions and the Warp Stone was used and we we're about a 2 kilometers away from Herobrine's Castle and is still undetected so we took out some of the scouts and pressed onward. Once in plane sigh it seems he knows we would attack and has his own army stationed in front of his Castle along with the Humans who go turned into his goons and when we we're in the target zone the war began …

"Okay everyone stick to the plan!" Motor shouted into a microphone he made, "Let's go everyone, Motor I'll leave things here to you." Xander said as he summoned Zekstorm. "Don't worry about me just go and defeat Herobrine!" Motor said as we flew off into the sky. "Zekstorm, Feather Storm!" Xander commanded as Zekstorm bombarded the enemy while nearing the entrance, "We're approaching the entrance, what now?" Stella asked as she shot an air unit down. "We blow it up, Cupa if you'd please." Xander said, "Alright here I go! Glittering Destruction!" Cupa shouted as glittering blast released from her hands destroys the door and send some goons flying.

"Okay we've landed, now Zekstorm please help us out and take care of the skies." Xander asked as Zekstorm nods and heads out, "Everyone let's hurry!" Cupa stated as we began to run towards his chamber.

Along the way the hall was filled with goons and we had to storm out way through, Stella snipes enemy's at a distance while Chrome keeps her safe Cupa and I on the other hand we're slashing and smashing all we meet until we reached the his chamber and opens the door revealing all the Kings in the state in weakness while floating inside their cages. We break them and it seems Andr's Dad was still conscious …

"Stop Herobrine he must not defeat the Ender Dragon and obtained the Egg … if he does we're done for …" The Enderman King said as he faints, "Don't tell me he already entered he End?!" Xander said as he saw the End Portal active. "We must hurry!" Stella called as she jumped ahead of us, "Stella, wait!" Chrome called as he ran after her with us at his tail.

We then arrived at the End, looking around we saw nothing until we heard something roared from a distance we suspected it to be the Ender Dragon so we went towards the direction of the sound and to our shock we saw the Ender Dragon down bright purple light came out of it and it vanished revealing Herobrine with smirk on his face …

"I'm glad you came." Herobrine said, "You bastard! Stop this at once!" Xander yelled. "Why should I? What can you do about it? It's already too late for I have the Statue of Structure and the Ingredients I need which are the Dragon Egg and the Wither Skull." Herobrine announced as he placed both items on each side of the Statue. "It's not too late and we're gonna stop you! It takes 5 minutes for the fusion to complete and that's all the time we need to beat you." Xander stated as all four of them attacked Herobrine, "What?!" Herobrine replied in shock

As we charged Stella shot an arrow towards Herobrine but he dodges leaving him wide open giving Chrome time to hit him with his sickle, he managed to leave a mark on him but Herobrine grabs the chain pulls it and slams Chrome to the ground. Cupa then jumped towards Herobrine blinding him with smoke in and whirling an explosive punch sending him flying, I used my hand as rockets and flew towards him and cross slashed him with my Cutlasses infused with Blessed Water (Is a purifying skill used by Water Elementalist and is one of the 6 Elemental Purifying Techniques used by different Elementalist.) hurting Herobrine severely.

He manages to land properly and counters with a strong wave of dark energy sending us flying to each of the Pillars, he then blast us with an energy draining beam which sucked out all our strength. The attack left us paralyzed Herobrine then reached for me and held me by the neck …

"It seems all of your friends are stunned due to my attack, you are nothing but a bunch of weaklings!" Herobrine stated as he throws on the ground and repeatedly kicks me in the stomach making me cough blood, "This is not over!" Xander coughed. "Hah! It's admirable how you still want to defeat me despite your current conditions, in awhile the Wither Dragon shall spawn and all of you will rest easy and in pieces." Herobrine stated as he let out an evil laugh, "Nope! And that's where you're wrong." Xander said as he stood up and wiped the blood off his mouth.

"What! How are you still standing?!" Herobrine asks in shock, "Thanks to my Revitalizing Rain I was able to recover quickly after you hit me with your beam." Xander said as sparkling droplets fall over him and disappears. "Clever, I like makes me want to kill you more!" Herobrine announces as he charges, "This is checkmate for you, Stingray Drop!" Xander calls out as the charging Herobrine suddenly stopped.

"What have you done?!" Herobrine yells as he squirms to move, "I've settled a trap for you while we we're battling and it was about time I used it." Xander stated. "This … can't be … happening!" Herobrine shrieked, "Now time to end this, once and for all! Narwhal Strike!" Xander calls out as he pierces Herobrine in the chest and released Blessed Water inside making him scream as light came out of his eyes and mouth, finishing him.

"Finally it's over!" Xander muttered as he dropped Herobrine's body down and destroyed the Statue "Time to heal everyone up!" he said as he used Revitalizing Rain on everyone and cured them. "What happened?" Stella asked as she got up, "It seems Xander here defeated Herobrine by himself." Chrome stated as he looked at the dead Herobrine.

"Did we win?" Cupa asked, "We did, and now it's time take care of the rest." Xander said as they began to walk towards the portal. "Hehehe! It seems you're quite stronger than expected to be able to beat my clone." a voice said, "Don't tell me …" Xander said as he slowly turned around to see Herobrine smiling.

"How are you alive?!" Xander asked as he saw the other body vanish, "Don't tell me that was just a decoy?" Stella asked. "Excellent deduction my dear, you we're spot on!" Herobrine replied, "Well this guy is really getting on my nerves." Chrome muttered as he grabbed his sickles. "It's too late! The fusion is complete." Herobrine stated, "Not if we take that statue!" Xander announced as they charged right at him.

"Your efforts are meaningless." Herobrine said as he lets out another wave of dark energy knocking as back "Now, Statue of Structure hear my plea, fuse this two beings into one, let I thy master control this beast and allow I to be born in its new world!" Herobrine chanted as we watched the statue glow purple and the two items get enveloped in that light a roar was heard from within and the light disappeared and revealed a Three-headed Dragon with four wings and two tails.

"At last, my time of triumph is nearing! How do you like my pet you pathetic Gargantian?" Herobrine asked as the Wither Dragon looked right at us and roared, "What now? He already spawned it and there's nothing we can do about it." Stella muttered.

As I looked at the Wither Dragon I noticed a purple gem at the front of its head and began wondering what it was but as I thought about it Herobrine jumped onto the Wither Dragon shot a menacing look at me and flew into the world. I looked at everybody and saw them quivering in fear even Chrome was shaking while his tail keep hitting the ground, I wanted to move I wanted to stop him but I can't stop shaking in fear, anger, and confusion? Am I just not strong enough to beat him? Or was there something I forgot to do? Is this really the End?

**Author's Note: So everybody we are nearing the Finale of this story so I hope you stay tuned and find out what will happen next, have a Good Day/Night! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you're ready for this because it's time for the Final chapter of Minecraft: Searching for the Truth, I'm glad that you waited patiently and stuck with me till the end so I thank you for that now without further ado let's get this started!**

**Chapter 25: The Finale**

As Herobrine makes his way back to the battle field we couldn't help but sit quietly as we shudder from fear and anger. I couldn't believe that he was able to trick us into fighting his decoy, it seems from the start he already knew what we're gonna do. I continue to think on what we should do next but nothing's coming that's when Chrome said …

"Well there's no point in dwelling on what just happened." Chrome stated as he took a deep breath and sighed, "But what are we going to do, now that Herobrine has the upper hand?" Stella asked worriedly. "Haven't you all heard of the saying 'Never give up!'?" Chrome asked us, "Yes … but still." Cupa replied scared. "Chrome is right!" Xander stated as he got up, "You're not planning on defeating the Wither Dragon and Herobrine at the same time, are you?" Stella asked.

"I know you're all scared and so am I but if we just sit here terrified we won't be able to do anything, it's better to try than to wait till we get killed." Xander stated as he clenched his fist, "I agree with Xander, there's still some time left I bet we can still put a stop to this." Cupa agreed. "C'mon Stella, we can do this don't worry I'll be by your side." Chrome smooth talked Stella, "You're right! We should at least try plus it'll be a big let down to others." Stella said.

"Okay new plan, this time Cupa and I will fight Herobrine while you and the other's defeat the Wither Dragon." Xander stated, "But how do we defeat the Wither Dragon?" Stella asked anxiously. "I'm guessing by destroying the crystal on its forehead is the way to defeat it." Xander said, "So you noticed it too, I'm impressed so it seems we had the same idea." Chrome said.

After we regained our courage we ran towards the portal back to our world before heading back to Motor we carried the Kings along with us by we I mean me. While walking back towards camp we can see the Wither Dragon wrecking havoc to both our armies while Herobrine rides it enjoying the destruction. We manage to arrive at the camp grounds where Motor was eager to see us …

"What happened?!" Motor asked nervously, "Herobrine tricked us into fighting his decoy which gave him some time." Xander replied. "What are we going to do now?" Case said as he appeared out of the shadows, "For now we need to bring the Kings back home, tell their wives they're okay and that they should teleport back." Chrome said to a soldier as he ran off.

"Where are Andr and Snowy?" Stella asked, "Don't worry they're just resting in their tents you should check on them." Motor suggested. "Thanks we will, Cupa let's go!" Stella said as she went off with Cupa, "So what's the game plan? I presume you know what to do." Motor asked. "To begin with we should separate Herobrine from the Dragon for the Dragon feeds off Herobrine's energy and uses it to heal itself, once they're separated you will need to defeat the Wither Dragon while it's vulnerable, while Cupa and I will take care of Herobrine once you defeat the Dragon, go find us." Xander stated.

"But how do we defeat the Wither Dragon we all know once its life is drastically decreased projectiles won't work on it." Case announced, "That's why you need to target its weak spot." Chrome said as he looked at the Dragon. "But what is its weak spot?" Motor asked, "It's the gem on its forehead, it's what contains its vitality and strength if you manage to break it, it will surely die." Xander explained.

"I think this had a catch to it." Case said, "It does, the gem is protected by powerful spell to prevent it from breaking." Xander stated. "So how do we get past the barrier spell?" Case asked, "We'll need Grace's help and a few mages to do it plus you're portable cannon." Xander said. "I get it! Let's call the others." Motor said.

After discussing the plan Motor calls the others for a short meeting, during the meeting everyone was first unsure but after detailing everything they began to understand and agreed to do it. Cupa and I got ourselves ready while the other's headed towards the battle field …

"Hahahahahahaha! This amazing! This is refreshing! This feels so good!" Herobrine announced as he watched as the Dragon destroys everything in its way, "Having a good time Herobrine?" Xander asked him as Xander and Cupa flew up to him on Zekstorm. "It seems you're still persistent in stopping me." Herobrine said as he commanded the Dragon to blast us but Zekstorm dodges, "Hey! Don't be such an eager beaver." Xander said as they backed away.

"Running away won't save you!" Herobrine stated, "Who said anything about running?" Xander announced as a rune barrier formed around the Dragon. "What is this?!" Herobrine said in shock, "It's a little something to prevent your pet from moving." Xander said. "That's not enough I can shatter this barrier easily!" Herobrine boasted as he began to chant, "And who said about leaving you with the Dragon?" Xander asked as a strong magic shock wave knocked Herobrine off the Dragon two kilometers away. "Chrome it's up to you now." Xander muttered as they head off to the direction of Herobrine.

"Okay everyone, Herobrine is gone focus your attacks on the Dragon until it's thoroughly weakened!" Chrome stated as everyone attacked the Dragon, "Great! It looks like it's taking a lot of damage." Case stated as he throws an explosive kunai. "Don't be full of yourselves the barrier won't last forever, once the barrier expires we have to chant it again." Grace announces, "While that's happening we need to protect the mages!" Chrome stated as everyone nods in agreement.

Meanwhile … Xander and Cupa heads towards where Herobrine went and found him face smacked into a boulder, he then get's off the boulder and looks them with murderous eyes …

"You … are getting on my nerves, why don't you just give up and die!" Herobrine announces as dark aura envelopes him, "Well there's still hope left and we know that this time we can defeat you." Xander stated as Herobrine got even more furious. "This is getting really annoying!" Herobrine stated as he formed a sword out of shadows and charges at us, "Ready, Cupa?" Xander asked as he infuses his cutlasses with Blessed Water, "Of course!" Cupa stated as they charged right at him.

Herobrine goes head on with us and tries to strike us with his sword but I manage to block with mine giving Cupa the chance to strike him but he dodges quickly. We then charged at the same time towards him, I attacked first by shooting compressed water at him which he deflects with his sword Cupa then whirls up a deceiving punch and hits the ground sending him flying. I blast myself up and try to slash him multiple times but it seems he knows my plan and blocks with his sword, Cupa then shot him with an explosive blast that left a smokescreen which gave me a chance to pierce through him, causing him to back away a cough blood.

He counters as he uses our shadows to attack us (it was ironic battling our own shadows), we manage to defeat our shadows but as soon as we defeated them we took a heck ton of damage ourselves, he laughed at us to see that we're in pain. He managed to recover a little and strike us with blinding speed causing us to get beat up pretty badly but it seems it takes a lot of stamina to use it as he was breathing heavily we then took the chance while he was vulnerable. Cupa hit him from behind sending him flying towards me, giving me chance to slash him multiple times he fell down with a thud but teleports away to give him space from. We we're both heavily injured but none of us was giving in.

"He's very strong." Cupa panted, "You're right we manage to hurt him badly but so did he." Xander said. "You're pretty good, but it's time I ended this!" Herobrine shouts as he floats up and the earth begins to shake he then called out "Demonic Armour!" and black and purple spiky armour got equipped to him "You won't stand a chance against me now!"

He then sent us flying with a strong gloomy whirlwind towards some trees and then grabbed us and threw us to the ground. It's a good thing that I covered Cupa with defensive liquid to prevent her from sustaining major injuries but I can only do it to one person so instead I'm the one who gets hurt badly. We both got up and attacked him but he dodges and blast us from behind, I try to heal ourselves but Herobrine continuously beats us I look at Cupa who is already at her limit and I can't stand watching her get beaten up along with me so I enveloped her in a water orb with healing properties and put her aside so I will deal with him.

"Xander what are you doing?" Cupa asked, "I won't let you get hurt anymore, I can't stand it!" Xander said. "Don't worry about me, we have to defeat him together!" Cupa stated, "That's enough for you Cupa, rest here and leave everything to me." Xander proposed as he walks up to Herobrine. "Now that's sweet of you, too bad once you're dead she's going to be next." Herobrine stated, "Sadly I'm not the kind of person who allows guys like you win." Xander announced as he charges.

At the battle field … Chrome and the other's are dealing with the Wither Dragon and Herobrine's army at same time putting them at a very tight spot but is not being thrown back by the enemy, the Dragon keeps breaking free from its cage and attacks while it's free but is then again captured …

"Motor, how long it is until it reaches minimum health?" Chrome asked as Motor check his scanner, "Only a few more until it gets Projectile Protection." Motor stated as the Dragon breaks free again. "It seems it's on the loose again, everyone ready the barrier again for the meantime keep it away from the mages." Chrome stated, "Sir, it seems our cannons, catapults and archers aren't doing any damage." A soldier shouted. "Motor set up your cannon!" Chrome demanded, "It's already up just give it time to charge a bit." Motor stated as he places the cannon down waiting for it to charge.

"How long will it take?!" Chrome asked as the Wither Dragon shoots Wither Flames at them, "Ahhh! Just … a little more." Motor said as he grabs hold of the cannon. "Hurry up!" Case announced as the dragon prepares another attack, "Grace, now!" Chrome shouts as Grace finishes her chanting chains appeared and paralyzed the dragon. "Chrome, I'm out of magic take care of the rest." Grace muttered as she faints, "Sure I will, Motor quickly!" Chrome stated as Motor finished charging and fires a strong laser at the Wither Dragon which pierces through its gem causing it to screech loudly and to disappear into thin air.

"We … we did it!" Snowy said as she began to jump up and down, "I thought I'd get a heart attack if that didn't work." Stella sighed. "Well it's thanks to Grace's Muffling Chains which cancelled the barrier around the gem." Motor explained, "I guess I owe Grace one." Chrome stated as Stella puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"We manage to defeat the Wither Dragon, tell our forces to focus on the army." Case announced, "But sir we already defeated the army since the Dragon took out most of them." A soldier said. "Really?! Well why don't you take care of this while we head towards where Xander is, okay?" Case said in an embarrassed tone for he didn't know that it was over. "C'mon everyone! Let's hurry Xander might need our help." Snowy announced as they ran towards Xander's direction.

As the army gets defeated and the Dragon killed, Xander continues to fight Herobrine single handedly due to Cupa being at a weakened state …

"Ahhhhh!" Xander screams as his arms begins to crack, "Had enough?" Herobrine asked. "You know my answer." Xander said as Herobrine twitches and whirls up a punch but then falls to the ground, "Wha-what happened? Why is it hard to move, don't tell me they defeated it?" Herobrine mutters as he begins to weaken harshly. "It seems they defeated, I knew could do it." Xander stated as he got up slowly while holding his left arm, "It's over Herobrine! Your Dragon is gone and most probably your army, so give it up already!" Cupa announces.

"Darn you, you'll pay for this!" Herobrine yells, "It's over … your finished." Xander said as he approaches Herobrine. "Don't think you'll win easily … without someone … dying!" Herobrine announces as he jabs Xander with his hands "Life Drain" he announces as he absorbs Xander's vitality.

"Ahhhhh, that feels better taking a Gargantians life is the best." Herobrine announces, "Cu-cupa … r-run, get the others …" Xander mutters as he breathed his last breath. "Xander … no … this can't be happening?" Cupa mutters as she runs towards Xander's body, "It seems you're next." Herobrine announces as he slashes Cupa but is then blocked by a long chain.

"Cupa! Are you alright?" Stella asked as they approach her as Herobrine backs away, "Xa-xander … he's …" Cupa mutters as tears begin to fall. "Xander, he's …" Andr mutters, "Dead?" Stella continues. "You're right! And all of you are next!" Herobrine announces as he charges, "You filthy bastard, you won't get away with this!" Chrome yells as they attacked him simultaneously.

I woke up from what felt decades of sleep and looked around to see my friends fighting Herobrine below me, I wanted to help them but I guess I'm already dead. I can't do anything but watch them get beat up, I saw Cupa crying over my dead body while the other's tried to defeat Herobrine. I felt miserable, I couldn't believe I let them down now that Herobrine's at full power and taken some of mine he can take on anyone. I wished I was better off dead, oh wait I already am. As sat their floating in mid air a light shines behind me and said …

"Do you wish to help them?" the voice said, "Yes, I do but I'm already dead!" I said. "No you're not dead, your just merely out of your body if you we're dead you wouldn't be able to be here." The voice stated, "What do you mean?" I asked. "Listen to your heart's desire and think of what's important to you." The voice said as it fades away, "What my heart desires? What's important to me?" I thought as flashbacks of previous events appeared in my mind. "What I desire … what's important to me … are my friends!" I shouted as lights shoots out of my amulet allowing me to return to my body …

"Xander, don't leave me! Stay with us!" Cupa mutters as everyone is forced back by Herobrine, "Your lives end here!" Herobrine stated as charges at them but is stopped when Xander's amulet glows. "Xander?" Cupa asked as his body floats upright, "What's happening?!" Herobrine asked as he get's blinded by the light and is forced back.

"That's enough Herobrine!" Xander stated as his body envelopes in bluish-white aura, "What are you talking about? And how are you still alive? That doesn't matter though 'cause I'll just have to kill you again!" Herobrine stated as he draws his sword and chargers at Xander but is blocked by one of his swords. "This ends now!" Xander announces as he quickly punches Herobrine which send him flying.

As Xander punches Herobrine he flies off at sonic speed and uppercuts him from behind breaking his back armour then smashes him down to the ground causing the earth and his armour to shatter into pieces. Herobrine tries to slash him multiple times but is blocked by Xander's swords, finally restraining him as he begins to chant some ancient words and at the end he says "Sacred Light! Shine upon thy impurity and seal away the evil!" runes then formed around Herobrine which made his body glow brightly as light shot out of his mouth and eyes, the light then vanished and so did Herobrine. Xander then collapsed afterwards. "I've done it, now I can rest properly …

Years have past after the war and everything has returned to normal, everything is peaceful well mostly …

"Captains of Squadron 1,2 and 3, status report." A voice said, "Sir everything's clear here!" Squadron 1 Captain reported, "Everything fine here sir!" Squadron 2 Captain reported, "There was just a fire in the jungle but everything's under control sir!" Squadron 3 Captain reported. "Good! Now let's head home, I'm starving." The voice announced, "Of course Captain Xander!" A soldier said, "For the last time, call me Xander geez all of you are so formal." Xander muttered.

"It's been years since the incident but everything's fine now, I manage to survive after I've been revived, it was hard but getting back on my feet but I got better, things have changed after the past few years and during those years we've spent our time restoring the Gargantian tribe back to its old self. We've been recruiting members for the tribe and perform the ritual before they are allowed to join us but everything's going smoothly. I'm glad everything's back to normal." I thought to myself as I finished my patrol shift, as I got off Zekstorm a particular little girl runs up to me.

"Daddy! Welcome home!" the little girl announced as she jumped up and hugged me as I fell down, "Now Carmel, What've I told you about tackling people." I scolded. "That's not fun at all!" Carmel mutters as she puffs her cheeks, "Well look whose back?" Chrome said as he and Stella passed by. "Hey there Chrome! How's Conan and Miyuki doing?" I asked, "Wild as ever …"Chrome replied. "They're just like their father, always wild in and out of the house." Stella stated.

"What?" I said as I covered Carmel's ears, "Anyway … where's Case?" I asked. "I'm right here!" Case announced as he appears out of nowhere, "It's your turn to patrol!" I said. "What? Can't I do that some other time?" Case groaned, "Just get your ass on Zekstorm and patrol, you let the munchkin to your work last time and now he's sick, take responsibility!" Chrome announced as Case groaned with a face that says "Alright you win!"

I wave good bye to both Chrome and Stella, it nice seeing them being more close and Chrome being less atrocious. During the time span, Chrome, Motor and I manage to get married to the girls we like the most while Case on the other hand is still dating Snowy and trying to be on good ground with the Snow Golem King but so far so good.

"So Carmel, how was your day?" I asked, "It was great Daddy, I played tag with Conan and Miyuki and ate some of Mommy's cookies!" Carmel announced happily. "Cookies?! Did you leave any for Daddy?" I asked hastily, "Nope! Mommy and I finished it in a gulp." Carmel said. "Not fair …" I muttered, "But don't worry Mommy made you her Special Curry! We're gonna have a blast!" Carmel announced as she got off me, "It's been a while since I've had that, oh the explosive taste … I can't wait! Carmle let's go!" I stated as I piggybacked ride her home.

When we arrived home someone a particular someone was waiting on the front porch while wearing an apron and holding a ladle in her hand …

"Took you long enough?" Cupa said as she pouts, "Well the patrol was kinda longer than expected." I said while scratching the back of my head. "Honestly, you should work on your time management." Cupa sighed, "Says the one who lazes around more than wash the dishes." I teased. "Hmph! Someone's gonna lose their dinner if you continue …" Cupa announced, "Oh c'mon! Those are cruel words from someone who's real cute." I said as I patted her head.

"Mommy's blushing! Mommy's blushing!" Carmel teased as she pointed at Cupa, "Of course I would, even until now you're head pats turn me on …" Cupa mutters in embarrassment. "Well anyways, that's enough why don't we head inside." I said as Cupa nods and Carmel runs off inside. "The Gargantians have returned, peace has been restored and everyone's living a great life. Same goes for me, I'm happy that I met Cupa and happy that I made new friends and gained a new life. Are you watching us, Dad?" I thought to myself as we began to munch down Cupa's delicious cooking.

**Author's Note: So everyone, that's the end of Minecraft: Searching for the Truth I hope you enjoyed reading my story! Despite all my laziness I thank you for supporting me till the end, I also want to thank my buddy Chromeanxiety for helping me out and introducing me into this, and to all the people I've made friends online thank you very much! Stay tuned for more stories whether game related or anime related. See you again in the near future and hope you have a Great Day/Night! :D**


End file.
